Reign from the Shadows
by noblecrescent
Summary: Azula looked after Usagi Tsukino who chose to forget her life as Sailor Moon after the Dark Kingdom threat. However, after the future is threatened by the Black Moon Clan & the past by a dangerous Shadow entity, Sailor Moon must return. Now Azula, Usagi & the rest of the group must join forces with the Shadow Guardians to defeat their enemies & find Shadow's Princess Reign.
1. Prologue

_A long, long time ago…_

 _On Earth, there were no traces of celestial power. It was a benign planet, yet one full of bravery and boldness. Most star systems never even heard of it...and so it was the perfect place to begin anew for a civilization._

 _A tall woman with black, curly hair hovered before a human couple. Her long hair moved as if there were wind blowing peacefully. However, contrasting the gentle aura around her, there was a pleading in her eyes. Behind her stood four young women, in the clothes of Sailor Scouts, who bowed. The black-haired girl on the farthest left, who carried a black, long staff had a dark cloth over her left shoulder. It appeared like she were holding something underneath._

 _"My name is Nyx, Queen of the planet Shadow and I am seeking safe haven on this world," spoke the leader, "I know little of this planet but I know enough to be sure this is the safest place for my daughter."_

 _"Your daughter?" asked the King of Earth, his eyes scanning the four women standing behind Nyx, debating which one was the daughter._

 _Nyx knew that and smiled slightly. "These are my four loyalest guardians - my daughter's future Sailor Guardians."_

 _"Where **is** your daughter?" the Queen curiously wondered out loud._

 _Nyx made a motion with her arm to the black-haired guardian. That guardian pulled the cloth back to reveal a baby girl with tufts of fiery red hair. She was asleep in the Guardian's arm, probably not aware she was no longer in her home planet._

 _"My daughter is already one of the most sought out Sailor Scouts despite her young age," Nyx informed, sadly. "My husband died protecting her and now...I must make sure that death was not in vain."_

 _"If she's a Sailor Scout then perhaps our world is not the one you should be seeking for safe haven," the King admitted. "There is the Moon Kingdom, with Queen Serenity, who h_ _as more Sailor Scouts than we can count-"_

 _"I will not risk my daughter by surrounding her with dozens of unknown Scouts," Nyx spoke over him but not with disrespect. "I am well aware of the Kingdom on the Moon but you must understand that my daughter holds a special sort of power capable of tempting **any** scout to the dark side. I only trust those without celestial power and my own Sailor Scouts," she spared a look back to her guardians._

 _"We would lay down our lives for the princess," a guardian with platinum blonde hair spoke up. The tattooed silver stars on her arms made some impression on the Royal humans._

 _"Very well," the King let it go. "What would you require if we were to provide you with our planet?"_

 _"Not much. I have the power to cast a powerful spell that would shield my people from yours. We require only a solitary place on this world where I can construct an invisible barrier and prevent anyone from seeing us," Nyx explained._

 _"How many of you are there in reality?" The Queen asked._

 _"Thirty survivors including us here."_

 _"Why are you running in the first place?"_

 _"War," Nyx said with terrible sadness. "A war that we were never a part of and yet we suffered by losing our home. The Sailor Wars sparked an interest in my daughter - and Chaos is not an entity to be taken lightly. My daughter needs to be kept a secret. We seek to start over, to hide my daughter and protect her. We would never interfere with your people. In return for letting us stay here, I will pledge myself to you for whatever you may require."_

 _Now this piqued the interest of the King and Queen. Earth, so far, had been left alone by any celestial being. The closest civilization was the Kingdom of the Moon, Silver Millennium, but there was a strict no-interaction rule imposed between them. Still, there were always informants of any attack in the system and while the Queen of the Moon, Serenity, always seemed to have her Sailor Scouts on the job, it would be nice to have guardians specifically for the Earth._

 _"You will pledge yourself to the safety of our royal bloodline," the King said at once. Nyx gave a firm nod. "Whenever we require you…"_

 _"I give you my word."_

 _"Then you may stay," the King looked to his wife to see if she had something more to add._

 _The Queen was gazing at the baby girl in the blonde guardian's arm. She was still fast asleep, peaceful as ever. "One more thing," the Queen spoke up, "Your daughter - what is her name?"_

 _"Reign."_


	2. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

Welcome to my first Sailor Moon fanfic! This story will cover the season 2 Black Moon Clan arc with additional plots of my own creation. This story will introduce one main OC along with several other secondary OCs.

 **A fair warning** : I **_will _**deviate from some arcs, skip episodes, and change dialogue to make this story. It can't really be fanfic if I just basically rewrite season 2.

Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

"Watch where you're going!" A seemingly enraged girl called after a boy who had bumped into her because he'd been too engulfed in a gray book. "Not even an answer!" the girl scowled but sighed after a moment.

There was a light pitter-patter beside her and when the girl looked down she found a purple cat beside her. The stark golden crescent moon on the cat contrasted with her dark fur.

"Luna, remind me again why I'm the only one who got to remember Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask existed?" the girl asked, huffing as if she were still angry about it. Now, it became more of a mystery.

"Because you, Azula, are exceptionally different," Luna articulated with refined elegance.

The girl, Azula, shot the cat a look. "You're sticking to that because you still haven't figured it out, either, huh?"

"Eh," Luna gave a tilt of her head.

Azula shook her head and watched after her friend, or rather ex-friend, Mamoru, who never even noticed her. A month ago Sailor Moon, or Usagi, had made everyone forget that the Sailor Scouts had existed. No one remembered any attacks from the Dark Kingdom. The scouts themselves didn't remember they were Sailor Scouts reincarnated. Usagi Tsukino didn't remember she had been a princess in her previous life. No one remembered anything...except for Azula Keena.

Azula had been a close friend of the scouts because she had managed to find out their identities. She proved herself useful with her tech abilities and quickly became a strong asset for them despite not having powers like them. One year older than them had her situated in the same school as Mamoru Chiba, although she was a year younger than him. They were friends, had been, but now he didn't remember her. In fact, he didn't remember anyone, not even Usagi who had been his grand love from a previous life.

But despite everyone losing their memories, Luna, Artemis, and Azula remembered everything. The memory wipe was not efficient with Luna and Artemis but neither had an explanation as to why Azula remembered as well. Fact was she shouldn't have. It was impossible. Yet here they were. Since then, Azula tasked herself with making sure there were no more enemies to deal with since Sailor Moon and the Scouts were out of commission. But she also tasked herself to simply look after everyone even if they didn't notice it.

"I may not be one of their scouts but I think I'm a guardian," Azula said confidently as she and Luna walked down a street after school. "A silent guardian."

"Job's taken, I'm afraid," Luna said quietly but Azula still heard and gave the cat a curious look.

"Luna, exactly how many scouts are there? Usagi made it look like it was only her, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako. But I've always been curious if there were more."

"That information is not necessary right now," Luna replied calmly. "So there is no need to even talk about it."

"Hm," Azula smiled to herself and continued walking.

They came across the local arcade of the district and walked in. The teenage boy behind the counter gave her a wave. Motoki was always the type to greet you with a big, wide smile. "Azula, your father said he would be taking a business trip tonight so it's going to be just you and Keiko tonight."

Azula gave a small nod. "Thanks, I'm sure Keiko's gonna love the fact she gets to babysit her dear old step-sister tonight."

He laughed. "Keiko doesn't treat you bad."

"No, she doesn't, I just like teasing her." Azula turned her back and leaned against the counter.

Her father actually owned the arcade - which made it easier to sneak into and use the underneath grounds for their secret Moon base - and he was usually in and out of the house attending to it. Azula's parents had been divorced since she could remember and she had lived with her American mother in America until her passing. At seven years, Azula had been taken in by her father in Japan and was introduced to her step-sister, Keiko Keena. Keiko wasn't actually related to Azula but they didn't care. Both girls had been an only child within their original families and wanted to experience having sisters. And after Keiko's own mother had passed away, Azula's father grew to see Keiko as his own. The were a small, complex family but nonetheless a family.

"Not again!" a girl cried in despair when she lost at the Sailor V game. She dropped her head over the controls, her long blonde hair falling down.

Azula motioned Motoki to watch her school bag for a minute while she went to the crying girl. "Usagi? Let me guess, the computer won? Again?" She laughed.

Usagi Tsukino was no stranger to losing to automated computers. She raised her head for a minute and gave a nod. "It keeps beating me."

"You might wanna try ' _beginner_ '," Azula teased, prompting Usagi to drop her head on the controls again.

"You should be nice to your best customer!" she heard Usagi's muffled voice a second later. Azula looked down at Luna, both amusingly shaking their heads at Usagi.

"C'mon, Usagi, don't you have homework you're going to forget about or something?"

Usagi jumped from her chair like a bed spring. "I HAVE MATH TO DO!"

"There it is," Azula's voice was barely heard beside Usagi's loud shout. The blonde girl scrambled a quick goodbye, not even noticing her own cat, and ran out." Hard to believe she was actually a refined, Moon princess in another life," Azula remarked afterwards. Luna groaned beside her.

After a couple of minutes Azula and Luna left the arcade and were subjected to a sudden heat in the air that hadn't been there earlier. Though it was strange, as it really wasn't time for heat anymore, neither made a comment about it. Instead, Azula opted for a lunch on her own. Luna wasn't surprised by it though since nearly every day, at the exact hour, Minako Aino, Makoto Kino and Mamoru Chiba all ate their lunches, separately, but there. Azula just liked watching them all, even if it was from afar. Fruits Parlor Crown was a nostalgic place.

"There is no rule that you cannot speak to any of them," Luna would say just before Azula walked into the restaurant.

"Usagi wanted to be normal and I'm trying to respect that. Everyone wanted to be normal. The only reason I talk to _her_ is because you're with me and, well, kinda awkward," Azula sucked in a breath and greeted Motoki's younger sister, Unazuki, the waitress before finding an empty table.

Just like each day she would come in, Azula pretended to do her homework while she ate. This was the only times where she could more or less learn what went on with her friends without actually talking to them. She knew it was probably strange but she really didn't want to compromise their memories. She already carried the burden of remembering everything that happened and, while Luna and Artemis did keep up at the base, she felt like it was _her_ responsibility to be on the look out for anything potentially dangerous. She was the person, after all, that remembered everything - that had to count for something right? She wasn't just like any ordinary person.

"What's...that…?" Unazuki's voice pulled Azula from her mathematics book. The young girl was pointing at the glass window where they all saw a black cloud literally floating.

Azula's eyes widened in alarm, and frankly fear. She got up from her chair and stared in bewilderment as the cloud floated past the cafe in broad daylight. Everyone else in the cafe were doing the same thing.

Luna rushed out the door without even warning Azula.

"Luna!" cried Azula before running out herself. Her red, flaming hair bopped as she hurried down the stairs to get to the street.

There was a loud scream down the street and it was of course due to the black puff of cloud. It had captured someone, apparently, and had everyone else around running away from it. Azula skidded to a halt and gasped at the sight. The black cloud, which now began to look more like a shadow, had entangled a young woman with black thunder that kept the woman still, but in pain.

"I need the Shadow Crystal!" the purple-black cloud demanded.

"It _talks_?" Azula was frazzled but Luna skipped that part and went on to the concern stage.

"Somebody's got to help her!"

Azula turned sideways to find Makoto a couple inches behind her. From further behind Azula spotted Minako and Mamoru apart from each other. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me…"

"We're going to have to call Usagi!" Luna warned Azula, but both knew that even if they did do that Usagi would not get there in time to save the poor woman.

The victim screamed as something was pulled right from her chest: a shining white crystal with freckles of gold.

"A white crystal!?" went the black shadow, obviously angry at the results. "You have wasted Senka's time, puny human!" the black thunder around the woman vanished and the woman dropped to the ground. The white crystal slowly lowered until it returned to the woman's body. "I shall try another one!" and the cloud suddenly moved in the direction of Azula.

"Luna I don't suppose you could grant me temporary powers…?" Azula took a step back.

"I'm afraid not…" and Luna truly lamented it. She was sure Azula would have made a fine Sailor Scout.

"Yeah…" Azula gulped.

"Halt!" went a new, feminine voice that froze the cloud for a moment. "You shall not go any further!"

Azula, and the others, followed the voice up to the top of a parked truck across the street. There stood a woman with long, straight brown hair and stark, golden eyes. She was dressed in a long-sleeved body suit tucked underneath a pleated, light brown skirt with golden hemlines and matching short, golden boots with light, brown laces. The top part of the body suit exposed her middle with light, brown thick strings running across. There was a golden jewel piece going around her forehead, reminding Azula of the tiaras the Sailor Scouts wore, only this one had a golden sphere at the center. It matched the golden sphere necklace around her neck.

While everyone stared in awe, Mamoru felt a sharp jab at the side of his head.

* * *

 _Young Prince Endymion had wandered from the castle and came across a lonely field of almost dry grass. It was strange because as far as he knew everything on Earth was full of life and cared for. Something was wrong._

 _He stepped over the long weeds and keenly looked around for anything more suspicious. Suddenly, he crashed into a wall - an **invisible** wall. He had to shake his head just to see if it had been his own illusion. He reached out and came across a wall, indeed, that rippled upon his touch._

" _Halt," a female voice commanded._

 _Endymion turned to find a woman, similar in age to him at least by appearance. Long, straight, brown hair billowed in the wind that wasn't there a minute ago. Dressed in shades of gold and light brown, she held out a golden sword towards him._

" _You must not pass," she warned. Endymion looked around just to make sure the woman was talking to **him** and not someone who perhaps followed him. His generals were no stranger to doing that. "Yes, prince, I **am** speaking to you," the woman read his thoughts and gave a small smile. "I know who you are, and I know you must be very confused but I cannot allow you to get any further."_

" _Who are you?" Endymion finally found his voice and began to demand. He knew every possible fighter in the Kingdom and he had never seen the woman before._

 _The woman lowered her weapon and got down on one knee. "I am Sailor Hemera, an honorary Shadow scout of light and day, protector of the barrier between the Earth Kingdom and the Shadow kingdom."_

" _The...Shadow kingdom…?"_

 _Sailor Hemera's golden eyes raised up to the Prince. "The Shadow Kingdom led by Queen Nyx and her daughter, Princess Reign."_

* * *

Could that be the _same_ woman he just saw? And if so, why had he seen that vision all of a sudden? Mamoru wasn't sure, but he definitely wasn't leaving now.

"Step away from the nice girl or suffer the consequences," the mysterious woman ordered calmly of the shadow.

The shadow cackled. Apparently, the woman had been funny. "And just who do you think you are little girl?"

The woman, who seemed young in appearance, regarded the shadow with pure disdain. She somersaulted off the truck and landed gracefully on her feet. "An honorary Guardian of Shadow, I am the Sailor Scout of Day and Light! I am...Sailor Hemera!"

"A Sailor Scout!?" Azula nearly fell backwards. Luna too was gaping.

"You are from Shadow?" the cloud, Senka, suddenly grew interested.

"And you are from the Shadow Dominion, are you not?" Sailor Hemera raised her head. "I knew there was a reason why I was awakened. You want the Shadow Crystal, don't you?"

"I am Senka, created by the Trinity Guardians. I am the Queen of the Shadow Dominion and I _will_ find my Shadow Crystal!"

"The Shadow Crystal was never yours!" Sailor Hemera reached to her forehead where the golden circle suddenly sprouted headband fabric, forming a clean, clear headband altogether around her head. "Glimmering boomerang attack!" she flung the tiara towards Senka.

"Watch out!" Makoto had yanked Azula backwards as the boomerang whipped in the area. Azula nearly fell back if Minako hadn't rushed up to help keep her steady.

The boomerang went right through Senka but she groaned like it had actually hurt her. Gold power swirled within her shadow form for a couple of seconds. "I am not strong yet!" Senka cried and vanished into thin air.

Sailor Hemera caught her golden boomerang and easily placed it back on her forehead.

"I-is she gone?" Azula asked just as Sailor Hemera turned to leave.

"Yes, but she wasn't defeated. Senka will return and look for the Shadow Crystal again."

"What is that? A-and who are _you_?"

"Sailor Hemera," Mamoru spoke before the woman could. Everyone turned to look at him but he was busy staring at Sailor Hemera herself. She seemed startled by his determination that it was _her_. No human should have that much recognition of her and yet here was this one…

"You should all be careful," Sailor Hemera warned deeply and made her getaway.

Makoto and Minako went to see how the victim was doing but Azula remained in her spot unable to do anything. She looked down at Luna who was just as concerned as she was, then they both glanced at Mamoru. He had remembered? No...that couldn't be it. But then why was he staring at the Sailor Scout the way he was?


	3. Memories

_Sailor Hemera and Prince Endymion walked alongside each other along the dry field._

 _"My people were originally from the Sun," Sailor Hemera gestured to the setting sun in the sky. "But then it became uninhabitable and we had to move. We found a home in Shadow and merged with its people. They procreated and now here I am."_

 _"But you're not...exactly like the people from...Shadow?" Endymion gestured to where the supposed Shadow kingdom was. He was still tempted to try and go through the invisible barrier but he was also interested in this Sailor Scout before him. Up until this morning he believed there were only Sailor Scouts belonging to Silver Millennium._

 _"No," Sailor Hemera shook her head. "With each new generation we began to lose our Sun abilities and now they've become almost scarce. The powers of the light on Shadow are truly rare nowadays. I have been gifted with these powers and I believe they were given to me to use them for a higher purpose."_

 _"And what would that be exactly?"_

 _"To protect my Kingdom, my Queen, and my Princess."_

* * *

Mamoru woke up from his sleep with a terrible pit in his stomach. He had been dreaming about that Sailor Hemera ever since she first appeared on the street. But not only was he dreaming about her, now he was getting brief compilations of other people. There were other men - generals, he believed - and then there were girls who had strange powers. What got him worse was the repeating girl with a golden crescent moon on her forehead he kept seeing. It frustrated him that her face was never clear.

He felt like he had done this before, but that was all a dream.

But then he saw another girl, with flaming red hair that he _knew_ he had seen somewhere…

He was going to lose his mind, he was sure.

~ 0 ~

Azula ran her hands through her bright red hair for the tenth time and released a big, tired sigh. She rubbed her forehead and reached for the keypad in front of her. "I've gone through every facial recognition here, done the algorithms too, but this Sailor Hemera could be anyone, Luna," Azula dropped her hand from her forehead and gazed up at the large computer screen in front of them.

She and Luna were back in the base under the arcade trying to figure out who Sailor Hemera was. It had been days since the woman's first appearance and since then she had been flickering in and out saving those who fell under 'Senka's' path.

"Can't you, I don't know, go to the Moon again and do something magical there?" Azula gave Luna a weary glance. It had been days sleeping in late and waking up early for school because of this research.

"Usagi left it meaning everything there doesn't work," Luna reminded. Usagi had chosen to continue living as a regular human, without her memories, and so everything on the Moon would soon again perish from disuse.

"I swear to God one day I'm going to make a big ole supercomputer that can find me _anything_ ," Azula let her head drop on the keyboard much like Usagi would have done in that situation.

"I think you should get some rest, Azula. You've been working very hard since Sailor Hemera appeared," Luna truly appreciated how much the girl committed to taking care of the city and the memory-less scouts. "I can call Artemis in while you're out."

"That's great," Azula raised herself up and took a big breath in. She felt her stomach grumble and decided maybe taking a break wouldn't be so bad. She grabbed her purse on the floor and promised Luna she would be back later.

When she was out on the street she buttoned up her coat and did her best to fight against the cold. It had been getting mysteriously colder with each day. She walked into the Fruits Crown Parlor and ordered some nice, steaming coffee. That'll keep her awake for the day.

"Azula?" Minako called from her booth.

Azula, unsurprised, turned sideways to see Minako and Makoto sharing the booth while having lunch. Since Sailor Hemera's appearance, the two girls apparently had gotten to know each other better now. They had also been talking to Azula more now and it worried Azula that it would trigger their memories. Fortunately, nothing of the sort was happening yet.

"Unazuki, bring the order here," Minako called to the waitress. "Azula, you'll be having lunch with us, right?"

"Sure," Azula smiled weakly and went over to the two. "How are you guys?"

"Oh, you know, battling exams," Minako pretended to shiver.

"It would help if you studied," Makoto giggled but Minako rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to try out for the volleyball team!"

"And did you make it?" asked Azula curiously. She remembered that before everything happened with the Dark Kingdom, Minako desired nothing more than to join the volleyball team at her school.

"Yes!" cheered the blonde.

"The problem is-" Makoto began, earning herself a small glare from Minako for ruining the moment, "-that now her practices are getting in the way of her studying."

"It's not my fault! I mean, seriously, who can be expected to remember _everything_ Haruna says?" Minako dramatically sighed. "I wish I was like that genius Mizuno Ami. She could probably remember everything just by looking at it."

Azula smiled to herself at the thought of Ami. She rarely saw Ami now. Like Rei, Ami barely left her home without her old friends. Azula figured the girl would probably spend her afternoons studying on her own. At least Azula could catch Rei sometimes at the nearby mall but it was really rare.

"Azula, you seem tired," Makoto remarked after catching Azula languidly blinking into space.

Minako reached for her soda can and glanced at Azula. "High school must be very difficult."

Azula didn't want to discourage them from their future. She smiled through her tiredness and shook her head. "It's the best. You guys will love it when you get there. I've just been having some rough nights."

"Probably trauma from that weird cloud thing calling herself Senka," Makoto offered, making Minako nearly choke on her soda.

"Don't remind me!" went the blonde.

Azula found it hard to believe this was the famous Sailor V, now scared of the mere mention of a cloud-shadow thing. Memories of that particular Sailor Guardian had also been erased, and thoroughly.

"You guys hear of the other attacks?" Makoto lowered her voice when she asked. "This Senka thing really wants to find that Shadow Crystal at all costs."

"What even _is_ that?" Minako made a face.

"Wish I knew," Azula said with a small sigh. Because she, Luna and Artemis had been trying to figure that out ever since the first appearance.

The cats speculated Sailor Hemera and Senka were from another civilization among the galaxies. It was just hard to figure out which one. No matter how impressive those of the Silver Millennium are, their minds are not infinite to hold every information of every civilization in the universe. It was a long job to do, which explained the tiredness Azula carried.

After lunch was over, Azula figured she should get home to take a well needed nap. She had come down the stairs of the cafe when she spotted a familiar blonde stepping out of the arcade with ginger-haired girl.

"Oh hi, Azula," Usagi greeted her kindly and cheerfully. "You remember Naru?" she gestured to the girl beside her.

"Yeah," Azula nodded.

"I should go," Naru said, backing away, "We have that test tomorrow, Usagi. You can't forget!"

"I won't!" Usagi exclaimed but Azula knew damn well she would.

"Did you win at the Sailor V game today?" Azula asked after Naru was gone.

Usagi's face fell. "No," she muttered. "That game _has_ to be rigged!"

"Impossible, I played it yesterday and I won," Azula said proudly but it just ticked Usagi off even more.

"I'm going to win one day-"

"Mhm…"

"I will!"

Azula laughed and stepped back, bumping into someone in the process. "Sorry!" she quickly said but began to stammer when she saw it was Mamoru. He turned sideways and stared her with a new look in his eyes, nothing like before. "S-sorry...I-I didn't mean…"

* * *

 _"You can't be serious," Mamoru put down a photograph on the table. His face was contorted into utter irritation._

 _Azula sat across him wearing a devious smirk. "I did the math, rose boy. It has to be **you**." Mamoru was not amused and Azula knew it. She laughed at it honestly. "You are Tuxedo Mask and there is nothing you can do to make me think otherwise. Your disappearances from school coincide with every public appearance Tuxedo Mask made, and Sailor Moon's for that matter. It's you."_

 _"Why are you doing this?"_

 _"Because I got bored."_

 _"You're crazy," Mamoru let a little laugh out, but it was a shaky one. "I'm not him."_

 _"Won't matter if I open my mouth," Azula leaned back on her chair. "All I have to do is point out your odd absences, your odd fashion choices, lack of coherent thoughts, and radical distancing...that should do the job. Doubt is very easy to implant in people who got nothing better to do."_

 _"What do you want, then? Money?"_

 _"My Dad owns the Crown arcade and the Fruits Crown Parlor shop. Money I got."_

 _"Then **what**?"_

 _Azula's smirk was wide as could be. "I want to meet Sailor Moon."_

* * *

Mamoru blinked fast and rubbed the side of his head. Azula was staring in concern but didn't say anything. "Y-your name is Azula, right?" he finally spoke.

"Yeah…" the red-haired confirmed. There was something in his eyes that was flickering and Azula dreaded it. This was something she had seen in Usagi herself before truly discovering her identity.

Mamoru took an unexpected quick leave. Azula thought it was for the better, honestly.

" _Wooooow_ ," Usagi giggled beside her.

Azula noticed the blush on Usagi's cheeks and groaned. "You have _got_ to be kidding me. You couldn't have had more than 30 seconds to look at him!"

Her words flew over Usagi's head. "Do you know him? Does he go to your school?"

"You're not kidding," Azula concluded. She didn't know much about love but she figured this had to be something about that cosmic, star-crossed love story of theirs. It appeared she wouldn't be getting her nap because Usagi was dead set on asking and asking about Mamoru.

~0~

Sailor Hemera was not used to working alone. Sure, she had guarded the sacred barrier between the Shadow Kingdom and the Earth Kingdom for countless years, but at the end of the day she would always come home to the palace where she would see her fellow guardians, Princess and Queen. Working alone had never been a part of her. She wasn't built like that...and yet here she was, awakened in a future where she knew no one. Humans surrounded her by the thousands.

"I must find my sister," she set herself for one goal at a time.

She understood that being awoken meant something was going to happen that would endanger her Princess. The problem was, she barely remembered herself what had happened centuries ago. Her mind wasn't completely awake yet. She was just sure that her Princess had been reborn, not awoken like she had, but truly reborn and reincarnated. Being that the case, it also implied that the Princess knew nothing of her real self and much less that she was in danger. Senka was on her way to find her and Sailor Hemera needed all the help she could get.

"Asteria, where are you?" Sailor Hemera whispered in the lonely, abandoned factory she had turned into her temporary home.

There were no leads so far on any of her people. They were probably still sleeping - well, Asteria was probably on her way to waking up judging by that coldness that never seemed to leave the air now.

"But what if I'm not entirely alone?" Sailor Hemera got to thinking about the only other person she'd managed to remember besides her Guardian comrades, Princess and Queen. "That Earth Prince _had_ to have been reborn too. It's law that every planet have a protector."

So maybe she could start her search with him first. After all, he had powers too and any help towards finding Princess Reign was good.

* * *

 _"Your world is fascinating, Prince, but humans are humans. They have no power," Sailor Hemera had said so calmly and kind. She did not mean any offence but was merely pointing out a fact._

 _"No, but that does not mean we are any less brave," Prince Endymion said, sure of himself._

 _Sailor Hemera gave him a sharp look. "Your highness, Queen Nyx informed my comrades and I that the royal human family did hold several unique powers. I know for a fact **you** have powers."_

 _"Your Queen seems very informed despite living behind this…" he gestured to the invisible barrier beside them, "...wall."_

 _"Well, she held a close relationship to your family."_

 _"But not with me."_

 _"She knew that you were young and still learning. But she has gotten ill, you must understand."_

 _"Must I prove myself to meet with her?"_

 _"No, you-"_

 _But Endymion did not wait for the answer. He was growing impatient not being able to see this Queen Nyx who had settled herself onto his planet. He stared at Sailor Hemera with a new look, a powerful one too. Before she could figure out what he was doing, she heard his voice in her mind._

 ** _'I have a right to see Queen Nyx and discuss her stay on my world. If I cannot see her, I demand to see the next in line.'_**

 _Sailor Hemera was in utter shock. "You can...you can go into my mind!?"_

 _The prince simply smirked. "And the best part is, due to your linkage with your Guardian comrades, they have heard the warning too."_

* * *

"Oh he will definitely help me," Sailor Hemera nodded to herself.

He owed Princess Reign, after all.


	4. The Mind Intruder

**Author's note** : Because the Sailor Moon timeline is actually all over the place, I am giving all characters in this story the ages I need them to be. That being said, Usagi and the girls are 14, Mamoru is 17, and Azula is actually 15 going on 16 soon.

* * *

"Miss Keena?"

"Hm?" Azula looked up to find her teacher, Miss Nano, standing impatiently in front of her desk.

Azula sheepishly hid her notes with an arm and watched as her teacher put down her last math exam. She nearly fell out of her seat when she saw the ugly red '30' at the top of the paper. "WHAT!?" she picked up the paper and nearly crushed it against her face from how close she looked at it.

Miss Nano went on to continue handing out the class exams back. Azula kept blinking as if the grade would go away in one of those. This had to be a mistake!

"Miss Nano, please!" she trailed after the tall blonde teacher around the classroom after school, begging for a second review of the exam. "I don't know what happened…" Well, actually she did know. She had been focusing on Sailor Hemera, Senka and the Shadow Crystal mystery…but Miss Nano didn't need to know about that. "I know I can do better!" Azula followed the teacher towards the door and quickly scurried outside first to block Miss Nano's way.

"Well you really should have," Miss Nano said like she really lamented having to grade the exam. She knew Azula to be a well studied student and couldn't understand what happened. "I expected better than this. I thought you understood the material-"

"-but I _did_!" Azula exclaimed, though she stuttered to give a reason on her poor work. "I-I just h-had a, um, a th-thing that I had to do that, um-" she gasped when the teacher returned to her classroom and shut the door. Azula blinked and stared down at her exam that really seemed to be burning her fingers the more she held it. "I don't get 30s!" she said just a tad loud for the passing students to hear.

"You got a 30? In Nano's class?"

This was truly the last thing she needed right now. She turned to Mamoru and violently pointed a finger at him, forgetting for a moment that he wasn't used to her usual behavior when she was upset."I don't need this right now from you!" she went up to the closed class door and continued to call for the teacher. "Miss Nano, please. The only way I'd get a 30 in my life is I was... _dead_!"

"Then I suppose you're the walking dead," Mamoru remarked smugly.

"Oh my God!" the red haired girl whirled around in his direction. "You're still here!?" Azula was very used to their old sibling-like relationship that the words and sarcasm just tumbled out of her mouth. It most certainly did not help that she was possibly at her worst moment right now.

"I was on my way out," Mamoru, surprisingly, remained calm and merely pointed at the doors at the end of the hallway. "But then I saw you shouting and I figured I'd like to see how this plays out. Heard Miss Nano can be difficult."

"You're not funny, and I'm not laughing," Azula stood with a straight face.

With such a straight face it would be impossible to feel _anything_. But then again not everyone was a reincarnated Earth prince.

* * *

 _"Usagi, c'mon, this is simple math!" Azula rubbed her face in frustration. The blonde in question had let her head fall to the table, over her math book to be precise. "Get up, c'mon!" Azula gently hit Usagi's foot with her own under the table._

 _Usagi slowly raised her head off the book. "Why do I need to know this again?" She was startled when Mamoru lowered himself beside her, having just entered the cafe. He put an affectionate hand on Usagi's back._

 _"So that business people like her-" he shot Azula a look, "-don't take advantage of you."_

 _A sarcastic smile spread across Azula's face. They always joked Azula would end up taking over her family's business, except she didn't find it amusing. "You're not funny, and I'm not laughing."_

* * *

Azula recognized that remembering face on Mamoru's face and was tempted to slip away before he came back to the present. Besides, Miss Nano would have to see her tomorrow anyways. But just as she turned away, he called out to her.

 _Crap!_ she thought with eyes shut before she turned back. "Yes?"

"Th-the blonde girl who was...who was with you the other day…?" Azula was sure that not even he knew what he wanted to say. It looked like he was still trying to process whatever he saw.

 _He probably means Usagi. She's the only blonde I know._ And Azula severely doubted he meant Minako. _Though that would make it easier..._

"What was her name?" his question pulled her back to the present.

Azula cleared her throat and whispered the answer so low it almost seemed as if she didn't want to answer. "Usagi…"

"Have you ever tutored her at the Fruits Parlor Crown?" Mamoru seemed afraid to even ask the question.

"W-well, yeah…" Azula wasn't sure what the hell was going on but she knew he was starting to remember things. She had tutored Usagi on several occasions on her math in that cafe and many times Mamoru had come in to see how things were doing. Azula thought it was more to distract than to help. Usagi was all for distractions.

"Okay, I-I…" Mamoru rubbed his face, frustrated with himself. What the hell was he doing? Was he really asking a random girl about another random girl?

"Are you okay?" Azula felt the need to go check up on him. Whatever was happening to him she was sure _wasn't_ meant to be happening. She walked up to him and reached to touch his arm. As soon as she did they both saw something.

* * *

 _"Here," Azula set a pink milkshake in front of Usagi and sat down right across from her. "It's exactly what Mamoru would order for you right?"_

 _Usagi whimpered and buried her face in her hands. Azula sighed when she heard the small sniffles._

 _"If it's not right then I can ask Unazuki for something else, or…" but Azula trailed off knowing this wasn't the problem. She rubbed her forehead and stared at Usagi for a moment in silence before speaking up. "Look, Beryl might have taken Mamoru but he **will** come back, alright?"_

 _"How do you know?" Usagi lowered her hands for a second, her sparkly blue eyes now red and glossy. "I couldn't save him…"_

 _"Give yourself a break, Usagi, you just realized who you were in a previous life. You're not **God**. But you **are** a fighter and even though you spend half your days crying over something as petty as a broken cup, when the going gets tough...I have confidence you get tougher."_

 _"You think I can be strong?" Usagi's lip quivered, doubt etched all over her face._

 _"Mamoru does," Azula said softly. "And though I like to purposely disagree with him just to annoy him, in this case he's actually right. You are a strong girl and I know you will get through this."_

* * *

Azula gasped deeply and pulled her hand off Mamoru's arm, the latter quite stunned by what they saw.

"How did I…?" but he didn't get to finish the question because Azula began to back away, and fast.

"I-I have to g-go!"

"Wait!" Mamoru called in vain. Azula was gone in a flash and all he was left with were strange feelings and new images in his mind.

~ 0 ~

"No you don't understand - he was in my _mind_!" Azula flopped on a park bench. Luna and Artemis hopped the bench and each rested on one side of the girl. "I-I felt him actually in my mind! I didn't even know he could do that!"

"Well, Mamoru isn't a Sailor Scout but he was the guardian of Earth and thus given powers he might not have developed yet," Luna said, rather reasonably and calm too. It was nothing to how Azula was reacting.

"He's _remembering_ ," she said, truly destroyed just by the thought. "You two said they wouldn't remember anything."

"Minako and the girls remain the same…" Artemis said thoughtfully, "...but none of them have the psychometric abilities that Mamoru does. Rei does, in a sense, but she's another story-"

"Not helping, Artemis," Azula cut him off. "So you think because of Mamoru's powers he'll be more likely to remember?"

"He's connected to the Earth because of who he was in the past and so by extension he's connected to everyone on the planet. This memory wipe works best on humans, specifically…" Luna trailed off, leaving Azula to make her own conclusion.

"Sailor Scouts," Azula finished with a small sigh. "So, basically, because Mamoru was the prince of Earth back then he's more likely to figure things out. That's just...great," she gritted her teeth together.

Luna affectionally pawed at Azula's uniform coat. "Don't fret, Azula, please. You are taking this far too serious-"

"Luna you don't understand," Azula calmed somewhat. A despondence slowly took over her facial features. "Back when Sailor Moon and the Scouts were active my only job was to look at the perimeters, stay on the computers...I couldn't help them out there. When they went off to fight Beryl and Metaria I had to stay here and just... _wait_. My job was to literally wait and see if they would come back alive."

"That wasn't your fault. You would have put yourself in grave danger if you accompanied Sailor Moon and the others…"

"It doesn't make me feel any better," Azula said glumly. "I was useless to them. I thought - I thought that now since everyone lost their memories and Usagi wanted to be normal...that this could be _my_ job now. I would make sure they were all normal and safe. It's stupid, I know, but...it was my job this time to protect them." Azula paused for a full minute, her sadness overflowing. "But now Mamoru is beginning to remember and...now there's a Sailor Hemera and a stupid shadow hellbent on getting a crystal no one knows about."

"Azula," Artemis hopped off the bench and turned to look up at the girl, "Luna and I can keep an eye on the girls and certainly on Mamoru, but you can start to live your normal life as well. You shouldn't burden yourself with problems that we can solve. You just live a normal life..."

Azula snorted at the idea. "Normal? I'm at the park talking to cats - yeah, _that's_ normal."

"Azula-" Luna began but Azula had gotten overwhelmed and rushed away.

"I'm going to go check on Minako," Artemis said after a couple of seconds. "And maybe we should patrol the other girls tonight just to see if any of them are remembering anything too."

Luna acknowledged his idea but preferred to stay back a little while longer. It was crazy to think that even now things still hadn't gone back to normal. Usagi was living her life as she wanted but outside of her blissful bubble things were beginning to get worse again. This time there were no Sailor Scouts to defend the planet from the evil trying to find the Shadow Crystal. Sure there was a Sailor Hemera but they still didn't know who she was and what her intentions were. Luna didn't know whether to feel grateful that Mamoru was remembering little by little because then that would mean he would be able to help a little...or should she be further concerned because now a second person had managed to avoid the memory wipe - it was still a grand mystery how Azula did it first.

Luna thought about this as she hopped off the bench and started her way back to Usagi's home. Usagi had been questioning lately where her dear old cat kept wandering off to and Luna didn't want to jeopardize her close position with Usagi. It was simply a challenge having to act like a true Earth cat all the time. It was why she often found Azula to keep conversation and her personal mind stimulated besides Artemis.

As Luna went off, a tall girl with long, brown and straight hair walked up to the bench where Azula and Luna had been. Her dark brown eyes glimmered golden for a second. "So you know where the Prince is…?" a smirk tugged at her pink lips.

~0~

Azula shivered as cold wind drew into her room from the open window. She went over and closed it then turned back. There were various newspaper clippings on the grounds with her own notes attached to it. Sailor Hemera and Senka needed to be stopped at all costs. Azula felt like she didn't have the luxury to get emotional. She took a seat on the floor, in the middle of the papers, and began sifting through them to reread what she already knew.

One hour later, her step-sister Keiko opened the door. "Hey, Azula, dinner's read - woah," her green eyes landed over the mess of papers around Azula. "What are you doing?"

"Homework," Azula supplied the excuse quick as she reached for another clipping.

Keiko caught site of some of the headlines and made a small whistler. "About that weird cloud thing and the Scout? What class is this for?"

"Communication - uh, intro to communications," Azula glanced at her sister with a small smile. "Journalism might be fun."

"Though you always wanted to work in something related to space, or something...?" Keiko left the door open so Azula could follow her out. "Sorry, you talk a lot sometimes and I tune it out so-"

"-Dad?" Azula blinked at the sight of her father already sitting at the kitchen table. "What are you doing here?" he was usually tied up with the business that he was rarely home for family meals. Kaito Keena was a man of business, and since he owned the Game Center Crown which was very popular in the neighborhood...he had a lot to do.

"I _live_ here, remember?" came the black haired man's answer. His sarcasm made her playfully roll her eyes. "I'm also the one who pays the rent, so..."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Azula took her usual seat at the other end of the table. "I just didn't hear you come in, that's all."

"You never hear anything when you get into your work," Keiko pointed out.

"Oh, a lot of homework tonight?" Kaito asked.

Before Azula could answer, Keiko cut in with what she'd seen. "She was looking into that creature and the mysterious Sailor Scout who've been making appearances around the city."

Kaito's eyebrows shot upwards, making Azula dread what he would say about it. "Really? Well, makes sense since you always talk about the galaxies and whatnot. You think they're aliens, then?"

"Um..." Azula cleared her throat and put both her hands on the table. "I mean, the Scout looks humanoid. But that shadow thing probably is."

"Oh, but you know what I learned today?" Keiko excitedly asked. "It's actually funny what they name themselves. Hemera is a Goddess of day and light while Senka means 'shadow'. Can you believe that?"

"No, I...I hadn't considered the etymology of the names," Azula blinked rapidly.

"I just wonder where these aliens come from," Keiko went on, "And I'd definitely would love to know what a Shadow Crystal was."

"Yeah, that would be nice," Kaito agreed. "It would certainly help get the two out of the city before anyone gets killed."

"I should have asked that cute little fortune teller at the shrine…" Keiko said wistfully.

Azula raised an eyebrow. "What fortune teller?"

"Oh from the local shrine," Keiko leaned away from the door. "What was her name? Hino Rei? I went in to ask whether or not I'd get the school secretary job I applied to a couple days ago."

Azula blinked. _Rei_. How could she forget about Rei and her mind abilities? Mamoru wasn't the only one with mind tricks - Rei could sense danger! Sure Rei's mind was cleared of anything Scout-wise but her ability had come way before she awoke as Sailor Mars.

It was a stretch, but Azula would take it.


	5. I Confess

Azula forgot how beautiful and peaceful Rei's shrine was. It had been a very long time since she visited, probably before the Scouts lost their memories. She walked past several people who were looking content with whatever had been predicted for them. It was a crazy idea to leave all the predictions to Rei but so far it was all Azula had. Days passed since she thought of the idea to find out if Rei could give her more information on Senka and Sailor Hemera. And, in those days, Senka had continue to attack. Sailor Hemera also kept reappearing to vanquish the evil shadow but it never took long for Senka to reappear and cause mayhem again.

Azula held her breath without intention the first time she saw Rei. It'd been so long and, to be honest, she just missed Rei (and the others). It was a rather lonely job Azula took as a silent guardian, and she admitted it was hard for her to make friends at school too. She came across as arrogant when, in her perspective, she thought she was just making true statements. Even when she'd met Usagi and the others through blackmail, the girls were sweet by default. They saw a good in Azula that Azula herself never thought about. She missed them terribly.

Rei gave a kind smile at the redhead as they took a seat. "Are you here for a prediction too?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm a little nervous with everything that's going on lately and, uh…" Azula shrugged her shoulders. It was an easy enough excuse and a very valid one too. Everyone knew Senka by now after all.

"You are not the first," Rei said with a bit of a sigh. She'd had many people come to her before with the worries of being caught in the evil creature's path.

Azula didn't want to give out anymore words that could trigger any memories so she just stayed quiet while Rei did her thing. It was always a wonder how Rei saw blips of the future - she'd once called it impossible and started a whole fight with Rei about it. Now Azula was glad Rei possessed such wondrous power.

When Rei commanded her abilities, she entered a small trance of 'what ifs' . But lately those what ifs had been very...odd. Sure she'd gotten bad premonitions but those had been like not getting the job or failing a school subject. What she saw lately was a dark shadow, dark spirits, crystals...it was all such a mess.

But now upon reaching for Azula's future she saw clearer...but worse. It all came in a flash for Rei, and little did she know that not all of it had to do with Azula herself. A clear darkness surrounded Azula and a pair of golden eyes flashed behind her; there was a ginger-haired girl screaming over a cliff overlooking at a city's ruins; the scene then changed to a slightly older pink-haired girl with sad eyes; a black crescent moon turned upside down glowed; a tall woman with a long, black hair rising in the air with a malevolent air around her. Finally, what really brought things home: Azula gasping and blood spilling.

Rei breathed heavily with a hand over her heart. For a moment Azula wondered if Rei was having some sort of attack. "Are you...are you alright?" Azula looked around the empty room. "D-do you need some water, or-"

"I'm okay," Rei motioned with a hand for Azula to stay put. "I just...I don't usually see a lot like I did now." Azula wondered what exactly Rei saw that put her in such a state. Rei slowly calmed herself and looked to Azula. Rei thought the girl looked completely innocent and for a moment doubted her skills as a future priestess.

"What did you see?" Azula finally asked after a moment of silence. "Good grades? Uh, good university…?" but of course this wasn't the type of answers she was looking for.

"Um, uh...y-yes…" Rei normally wouldn't lie about predictions but this one was far too much. How could she tell a stranger she saw their death? She had to be wrong. It had to be. "Um, just...you should just avoid talking to strangers," she thought up fast.

"Hm, well I don't do much of that…" Azula thought for a second. "I have, uh, a challenging personality," she smiled to herself. It was one of the first things said to her by Mamoru when they first met.

"You don't look like the type," Rei remarked and pushed some of her hair behind her shoulders. "But just try to stay safe, alright? With everything that's happening…"

"Yeah, no, I get that," Azula said then added, "You wouldn't happen to know more about these recent attacks, would you?"

Rei quickly shook her head. "Nope! As far as we know they're just aliens."

"Okay," Azula gave a small nod, trying not to look so disappointed. She had hoped Rei would give a little more information on them but apparently this idea didn't turn out the way Azula wanted. With a small sigh, Azula got on her feet. "Thank you Miss Hino."

"You can call me Rei," the girl said before she could think. She was suddenly so worried for Azula and why shouldn't she be? It was terrible what Rei saw.

Azula smiled. "Thank you...Rei. And I'm Keena Azula by the way."

"It's nice to meet you," Rei said, rather awkwardly. She couldn't help give out a sympathetic look. "What school do you go to if you don't mind my asking?"

Azula blinked at the question, obviously not expecting the small conversation to actually go anywhere. Nonetheless, she gave the answer on account of craving some talks with her good friend. "Um, Moto-Azabu High School. I'm a first year." She knew perfectly well Rei attended a Catholic school set apart from the rest of the girls' but she still went ahead and asked, "And you?"

"T*A Academy," Rei gave a small smile.

"I've seen it - it's very prestigious," Azula remarked. "Though I like my school because it's really close to the Game Center Crown arcade and cafe shop. I love games and I love food, so…"

Rei chuckled. "Maybe I'll see you then."

The thought startled Azula as Rei hardly visited those places since the memory wipe. But Azula didn't know that Rei had so suddenly, and quickly, made the decision to keep a close eye on Azula for any possible danger lurking around.

~ 0 ~

"Miss Keena?"

This time Azula snapped her gaze from her notebook as soon as Miss Nano had called her. She wasn't taking anymore chances with the woman who was probably looking at her thinking she was going to continuously fail the class. Azula did not play when it came to her work. She certainly wasn't looking for her father to find out about that 30 and if she could just bribe Keiko to keep quiet then all would be good. Now Azula just intended on pleasing Miss Nano until the incident was forgotten.

"Yes?" Azula quickly shut her notebook of notes on her investigation and looked around the classroom. There were barely any students as class had yet to begin.

Behind Miss Nano stood a girl with long, straight brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was staring intently at Azula, making the red-haired girl a tad uncomfortable.

"I was concerned for your grade on your recent exam-" Miss Nano had began but Azula quickly cut in to explain.

"It was a one time thing, I swear! I was just having a bad day that day and I actually really did study but-"

"We have a new student who was more than willing to help you with the material," Miss Nano then gestured to the girl behind her, making Azula's eyes widen in alarm. "Ikeda Meroko has graciously accepted the task."

"What?" Azula gaped.

"It's no trouble at all," Meroko reassured calmly. "I'm new so I was hoping you could help me get to know the school in return…"

"Azula would be glad to do so," Miss Nano said before Azula could even open her mouth.

Meroko sweetly smiled and took the empty desk next to Azula. For that entire day Azula would be followed around by Meroko who asked various questions over the school and neighborhood in general. All this Azula took calmly. She didn't mind showing a new student around and she loved her neighborhood. That was fine.

What wasn't fine was Meroko thinking Azula actually needed to be tutored.

As students began filing out of their last class to go home, Azula hastily walked away from Meroko who insisted they should get to the library for some tutoring.

"Look, Meroko, I don't need to be tutored. I don't get 30s. And I know that's what anyone would say but believe me _I_ don't get them."

"Miss Nano said-"

"-Miss Nano was sadly mistaken because I don't need I. If anything I would be giving lessons to her on how to know her students better," Azula didn't care how snappy and rude she sounded. "You make one mistake and you're branded for life."

"It wouldn't take much-" but Meroko bumped into Azula who had stopped walking all of a sudden.

Azula had crossed gazes with Mamoru, and her heart raced. She was dead terrified that at any moment he would reproach her for keeping his and Usagi's true identities a secret. Ever since the incident where he went into her mind Azula had tried her best to avoid him at every possible location. It was easy enough because their school was large and they were a year separated. The neighborhood? Not so easy. Detours had to be taken in order to avoid meeting on the streets. The arcade and the cafe shop had to be visited with caution now.

Azula felt like she was going to lose her mind if she kept doing things like this.

"Azula?" Meroko's voice managed to break through Azula's thoughts.

The red-haired girl whipped her head back, her hair nearly hitting Meroko in the face. "Do you want to go to the Fruits Parlor Crown Cafe?"

"Um…"

Azula didn't necessarily wait. She grabbed Meroko's arm and led her down the opposite hallway.

~ 0 ~

"So you're new in the neighborhood?" Azula felt far more comfortable making conversation with Meroko when they were closer to the cafe shop. If Meroko refrained from talking about Azula's last exam score, things could possibly end well between them.

Meroko nodded beside her. "I moved in last week."

"Where'd you come from?"

"Um...far," Meroko chuckled to herself. "It, uh, it wasn't a place I thought I should remain in."

"Hm, I get that. I used to live with my Mom in New York until she died when I was seven. I was supposed to stay with my aunts there but I ddin't really like them...my cousins there were mean," Azula shook her head. "So I was glad my Dad brought me over here instead."

"And...you've made better friends here?" Meroko inquired, giving Azula a discreet glance.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Azula suddenly felt a ping of sadness. Most her friends didn't remember her and the ones she had in her school weren't that close. It was a lonely job she had…

When Azula led Meroko into the cafe shop, the first thing she heard was Usagi's loud cry from a booth. Azula chuckled and went ahead to the blonde's table. "Afternoon, Usagi, are we already crying over homework?"

Usagi looked up from a magazine she held and frowned. "I don't have homework today. I was just reading that my band broke up!"

"You're into pop bands?" Azula asked with a hint of a mock in her tone.

Usagi glared. "Don't tease my interests!"

Azula playfully rolled her eyes. "My bad. Anyways, this is Ikeda Meroko," she gestured to the brunette standing beside her, "She joined my math class today."

"I'm her tutor-" Meroko went to explain but Azula cut her off sharply.

" _No_ -" Azula pointed fast at Meroko, "-you're _not_." She would not have that rumor going around.

Meroko smiled nonetheless. "Is there a restroom around here?" she looked around.

"Yeah, right down that hallway over there," Azula pointed to the hallway just by the entrance. Meroko thanked her and left her school bag over the table before leaving.

"She's so pretty," Usagi remarked after Azula slid into the opposite seat at the table.

"Well, I'm sort of stuck with her since Nano thought I needed help on my math," Azula rolled her eyes. "As _if_."

Usagi giggled. "You know, I've been running into your other friend a lot lately."

Azula gave her an odd look. "What friend?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Chiba Mamoru," Usagi said with such a giddiness in her tone that Azula, for a moment, felt like they had returned to their olden days. "He's kind of rude but he's got gorgeous eyes…"

Azula produced a small, incoherent noise. "Did he say anything?"

"Besides cheap remarks about my hair?" Usagi raised one hand to her incredibly blonde hair. "Barely."

"So then _why_ are you happy?"

"I have no idea," Usagi admitted with a widened smile. She leaned forwards on the table. "I...kind of like our small conversations-"

"-if it's just you two going back and forth then is it really a conversation?" Azula really felt like they were getting back to the old days now.

"You and I go back and forth all the time!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Here's the thing, I don't have a crush on you," Azula reminded sarcastically.

"You just don't get it! I just...feel something, you know? Right here," Usagi patted a hand over her heart. "It's strange. I can't really explain it, but...it's something."

 _Oh it was something alright_ , thought Azula. "I'm going to get myself a drink," she said just as she got up from her seat. "Oh, are we really going to repeat the same story?" she mumbled under her breath as she headed for the counter.

But she figured the question was far answered already.

~ 0 ~

After an interesting lunch with Meroko and Usagi, Azula decided to go back to her investigation notes. It infuriated her that she hadn't come up with anything good. _If my friends were here it wouldn't be so hard_ , she remarked in her mind. Her hand fervently wrote underneath her notes about Sailor Hemera, Senka and the Shadow Crystal.

"The crystal has to be a sort of life source…" she mumbled to herself. Senka was growing stronger, yes, but if all she needed was a quick suck of energy from random people then what was the crystal needed for? Maybe it wasn't a life source then - she drew a line over her last sentence and started thinking again.

In her experience with Usagi's Silver Crystal, it probably meant power. Senka was an evil spirit hell bent on finding the 'Shadow Crystal' which Azula was sure was native for Senka. She and Sailor Hemera had to be from the same planet...right?

"It's you."

Azula's hard notebook shutting movement was like an instinct nowadays. She'd always been good at sneaking notes and not paying attention whether it was in class or in plain social situations. Lately, the talent had gotten even better. Somehow, Azula couldn't say she was surprised to see Mamoru coming straight for her. She got up from the bench and carefully put her notebook behind her. "I don't know what you want-"

"You _do_ know," Mamoru snapped, startling her. It was rare when he expressed anger - most of it was usually irritation and that Azula was completely used to. "Ever since I saw whatever the hell it was I keep seeing more things. I see you, I see your loud friend-"

"- _hey_ -" Azula snapped with a pointed finger t him, nearly poking him in the eye, "-from what I've heard you're not all that upset with Usagi considering you keep oh-so-magically bumping into her!"

"That is _not_ the point-"

"Oh yes it is!" Azula had no idea where she was going with that but it was her only line of defense at the moment. Her heart felt like it would bust out from her chest at any moment. _He was remembering!_ Azula tried to calm herself within but it was harder. "All of a sudden you keep meeting her on the street? C'mon!"

"Who are you?" Mamoru demanded, although his anger seemed to simmer. At least the mention of Usagi still got him in a better mood, thought Azula. "And why do I keep seeing... _things_...about you...U-Usagi...and-and other things that I had never before?"

Azula was sympathetic, truly. She could see that overall Mamoru was just confused and wanted some clarity. Should she be kind and fill him in? But if she did, she would also have to point out that Usagi remembered nothing of him and Azula wondered how badly that could hurt him.

"I...I'm…" Azula sighed and put her notebook on the bench. "I'm Keena Azula, and I'm sorry that you've been seeing things. It's not my fault, alright? I mean, who knows, it could be from that weird shadow thing that attacked a while ago. She _is_ evil after all."

"You've researched her," Mamoru stated without much surprise. At Azula's look, he added, "I've asked about you. You were right, you don't get 30s." A small smile appeared on Azula's face. "Look, I don't go shouting at random girls but I _know_ that seeing you, Usagi, and these other things aren't normal either. And I know that you know something because every time you look at me you do it with fear, like...like you're just waiting for something bad to happen. That's not how Usagi looks at me."

"No I bet she wouldn't," Azula mumbled under her breath.

"Can you just explain to me why it feels like I know people...that I've never even spoken to? Why I see things that I don't remember happening? Please?"

Azula thought about it long and hard before she decided to answer. "I get the feeling you're not going to believe me."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

First and foremost, I would like to thank those who have favorited/alerted this story! It means a lot to me and it definitely makes it more fun to continue writing more chapters for this story! Azula has been an OC who's undergone a total rewrite so I was extra nervous about finally publishing her story. That being said, I hope this chapter was good!

 **For the review:**

 **arenero** : I know you wrote a review for another chapter but since this is the only place I can respond to your review I'll just say thank you so much for your comments! I do have this story already written out till its end so hopefully it continues being good enough to read! :)


	6. Taken

The sky was a gloomy one over the city as it had been for days now. Just when people thought the sun would finally come shining down on them, it got darker or windier...or rainy. Snow had begun to fall at some point but it didn't last long. It seemed like the entire weather was preparing for the biggest snowstorm possible, and yet there was no explanation behind the radical climate change.

"Right, so those are the people Senka's attacked so far," Azula slid over some photographs of the victims to Mamoru sitting across her. "You can see that in some pictures it looks like she's gaining actual _form_. I think the more power she sucks out of the victim, the stronger she gets leading to an actual body figure."

Mamoru picked a photograph up and stared at the woman in it. He remembered her perfectly because she had been the first victim Senka had taken when he saw her. He moved along the other photographs on the table. "How did you even get these?"

Azula smirked and looked around the cafe shop before she answered quietly. "I like hacking into things. I'm very technical."

"Yeah, I know," he said casually, not even noticing he had said it in the first place.

While Azula had retained the main truth from Mamoru - that he was a reincarnated Earth Prince - she had cleared up the fact that some time ago he had known her. Due to an attack similar to Senka's, people's memories - including his - were erased. He did ask, however, how _she_ managed to remember, to which Azula honestly answered with an "I don't know". Neither Luna nor Artemis were any closer to figuring that out.

Surprisingly, the little Azula told Mamoru was enough to quell his suspicions for the moment. She supposed he didn't insist much on the memories of Usagi because he was still processing the fact he liked the girl again.

"So in each of those, Senka has tried to retrieve this Shadow Crystal and failed," Azula explained the general overview of the case. "Now her searching for the crystal implies that only one person has it and that it's someone who's probably hiding amongst us."

"But then that would lead to the question of why a human would have it in the first place," Mamoru picked up another photograph. It was more specific on Senka.

"Which leads me to Sailor Hemera," Azula waved another photograph on her side. "She harnesses powers of light and day, but she's mentioned that she's an _honorary_ guardian. It kind of alludes that perhaps she's, I don't know, of a higher rank than other guardians?" she'd been thinking that over for a while now but hadn't come up with anything concrete about it. "And then there's this mention of 'Shadow' which I'm assuming is the planet she and Senka are from. She has to know who put the crystal on Earth and why."

"Shadow's princess," Mamoru had yet again spoken so casually, like he _knew_ it for a fact.

Azula's eyebrows knitted together. "Shadow's princess?" she repeated.

Mamoru stiffened then, now realizing what he said. Azula tilted her head, eyebrows still raised as she waited for him to explain.

"I...I may have seen Sailor Hemera in a...vision…" he explained quietly. Azula knew that whatever memory he was talking about wasn't one that he'd ever mentioned before the memory wipe. This was something entirely new. "And she talked about a...Queen of Shadow...and a Princess. I thought it was crazy but now that you say there was a memory wipe incident...I'm not so sure."

Azula looked down for a brief moment to hide her guilt. The lie she fed him kept gnawing at her mind but she couldn't bring herself to correct him."So you've seen Sailor Hemera before?"

"Yeah but it was weird because...she called me by another name. And I was wearing some...armor or something…"

Azula was now even more confused than before. Had Sailor Hemera really met Mamoru - then Endymion - so long ago? But how was that possible?

"Maybe it's this Queen or Princess that's responsible for the Shadow Crystal," Mamoru kept going without noticing Azula's pensive face. "What were their names before?"

The cafe shop's doors opened up with a great big chatter from a couple students. Azula immediately recognized them as Usagi, Minako and Makoto. She scrambled to hide everything from the table before they were spotted…

"Azula!" Minako of course had good eyesight. She hadn't been Sailor V for nothing.

"You know how to lie through your teeth?" Azula very quietly asked Mamoru before the girls joined them.

"Haven't seen you in a while," Minako said with her usual bright smile.

"Been busy…" Azula supplied and because she saw Usagi's strange, suspicious look she added, "Tutoring."

"Yeah, she gets 30s," Mamoru followed her lie quick and easily.

Azula fumed fast. "I do not get 30s!"

"You got a 30!?" this took Usagi's suspicions right out from her. Now she was smug looking because Azula had teased her oh-so-many times about her own failing grades.

"One time!" Azula exclaimed but Usagi wasn't listening.

"Is that why Meroko was tutoring you?"

"I already told you she wasn't tutoring me!" Azula shook her head and decided to switch topics before her matched the color of her hair. "You know what, moving on. How do you guys know each other?" she asked the three girls.

"We just realized we had a mutual friend in common," Makoto chuckled in her sweet natural way.

"Oh...goodie," Azula smiled. "Well, you know what, I need to get going. Mamoru's talked my ears off enough for a lifetime, so…"

" _Excuse_ _me_?" went the offended teen.

Azula shot him a smirk. She wasn't done with him. "You can stay with your new girlfriend if you want. I have to go study."

Well if there was one thing she didn't mind about Mamoru half knowing the truth it was that she could begin to going back to teasing him. It was far too much fun to let go of.

Upon exiting the cafe shop, Azula she made wau for home. She looked up to meet grim skies again. It really looked like it would begin to rain at any moment. She never saw the pair of golden eyes watching her from across the street.

"My patience thins," went the girl with a menacing tone. "I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands."

That was a promise.

~ 0 ~

The next day, both Azula and Meroko were the first ones in class. The two girls sat beside each other, presumably studying when Azula slumped on her desk with a weary sigh.

Meroko looked up from her book and raised her eyebrows at the sight of her friend. "Azula, what's wrong? You look so tired."

"I am," Azula confirmed and rubbed her face. "I kept having these weird dreams." And that wasn't a lie. She now understood why Mamoru was often so broody over the day because of his own dreams. No sleep and weird dreams made for a very bad day.

"What were they about?" Meroko curiously asked.

"Um…just horrible monsters," Azula released a big sigh knowing Meroko couldn't hear what she really dreamed about. Last night Azula had heard voices in her dreams warning her she needed to _wake_ up. Well, she sure did wake up two or three times every hour, so mission accomplished.

The school day dragged on like there was no tomorrow and it certainly did not help having Meroko constantly question Azula about her dreams. Azula was close to snapping, honestly.

"She just keeps pestering me about the dreams," she complained to Mamoru at the end of the school day. "Can't she take a hint?"

"You'd be surprised to know that's how friends act ACT," Mamoru was close to laughing. "They care about the other's well being."

Azula took her shot just like she would have if he remembered everything. "And how would you know considering you have _no_ friends?"

"I'm gonna be the bigger person here-"

"-mhm, sure-"

"-so I'm just going to ask what the dreams were about."

Azula got serious again and explained more than she had with Meroko. "It was just a weird voice telling me to wake up. There was danger coming and everyone needed to awaken. _She_ was coming."

"She?"

"Yeah, 'she'. I've no idea what it means except that I'm probably so deep into this Senka thing my mind is getting payback."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's nothing. Lots of people have weird dreams from time to time. It's no big deal, believe - Rei?" Azula had stopped walking right in the middle of the street. No longer was Azula surprised to find Rei just a block from her school. It had been happening a lot since Azula visited the shrine. Rei would just magically show up in areas where she didn't usually stop by but were typically places Azula did.

"Who's that?" asked Mamoru, curiously eyeing Rei at the end of the street.

"A...friend...I guess," Azula sighed.

"Do you know _how_ relationships with other people work?"

Azula shot him a look. "Oh, this coming from the guy so clearly crushing on my friend but who has no idea how to go about it."

She was satisfied to see his face go suddenly red. "What!? I'm not-"

"Oh please," she snorted and turned to face him. "Let me tell you how this is going to go: you're going to ask Usagi on a date, she's gonna say no but then she's going to realize what you said and she's going to ask if it's joke. You'll say no with that usually dead serious face of yours so then she'll get all flustered but she'll say yes. You'll be flustered but you're gonna be happy - obviously - and then you're going to go on a date."

Mamoru stared at Azula for a full minute. "...have we done this before?"

Azula blinked innocently. "No."

"Then-"

"-oh just do it!" Azula started walking again, this time with the idea to greet Rei. "Rei?"

The girl in question turned and beamed at the sight of Azula. Each day that Rei saw Azula was fine was another good day. She just couldn't get the images of the vision she saw no matter how much she tried. "Azula, I thought I'd wait for you and see if you wanted to go have lunch together."

"I would like that," because by now Azula learned ignoring Rei wasn't going to drive her away. She forgot Rei was persistent too. "And you-" she looked to Mamoru, "-have something to do with Usagi, right?"

Mamoru didn't think twice before muttering a , "No, I don't." It wouldn't work on Azula.

She smiled at Rei. "This is my broody friend, Mamoru. Don't mind him he's just going through a denial phase."

Let it be said that Mamoru was not rude to strangers. He greeted Rei but then glared at Azula. "We're going to need to reevaluate this whole 'friendship' thing between us."

"That-" Azula pointed at him, "-we've already done. A lot. But you know what? She might be there so let's go." She didn't exactly give the option for him to stay back.

Rei was all for it. She thought the more people there were around Azula the better the safety. _What_ am I even doing? She would ask herself with no answer of course. She thought it was ridiculous, honestly, what she was doing but for some reason she couldn't stay away from Azula since the rush of images invaded her mind.

~0~

"Well, she wasn't in the arcade but I'm sure she'll be around soon enough," Azula laughed as Mamoru went into glaring fit. It was far too easy to get to him. Azula went to lead up the staircase when something gold blasted her, Rei and Mamoru backwards onto the ground.

Sailor Hemera dropped in and raised a hand to catch her golden boomerang. Her eyes flickered until she found the red-haired girl groaning near the arcade entrance. "You know where the Prince is," she started walking towards Azula.

Azula was still trying to get over the fact she'd been thrown like nothing. There were a couple cuts from her fall which were trickling with blood. She looked up in time to find the blonde Sailor Scout towering over her. "What-"

"Prince Endymion - you know where he is!" Sailor Hemera pulled Azula to her feet, gripping Azula's arm enough to make the red-haired girl yelp.

"Hey, let her go!" Rei exclaimed. She and Mamoru jumped to their feet but Sailor Hemera thrust a hand at them and formed her golden sword right there and then.

"This isn't about either of you!"

Mamoru felt that familiar jab at the side of his head. He clutched his head and breathed in hard. Rei panicked with him and Azula in danger - what the hell was she going to do!?

* * *

 _Prince Endymion trudged up to where the invisible barrier was. He looked around for someone but since it was empty - or so he thought - he started going straight for the barrier._

 _"I **know** you're not trying to get through!" Sailor Hemera's voice stopped him in his tracks. Endymion turned sideways to find the brunette woman just a couple feet from him. She raised a hand towards him and Endymion watched as her golden sword quickly formed in her hand to be brandished directly at him. "I said I would speak to Queen Nyx about your demand and you're still trying to get through to Shadow?"_

 _"I'm a bit impatient," Endymion retorted._

 _"You're a bit of a liar," Sailor Hemera mimicked his tone of voice. "You should be happy that it was me who found you and not my sister. She's not as trusting as I am."_

 _"I demand to speak to Queen Nyx and your day is up," Endymion went straight to business._

 _"Queen Nyx believes you have a right to speak about the deal between our people but she is too ill to take matters up with you. She has, instead, agreed to send Princess Reign in her place."_

 _"She's coming here?" Endymion raised an eyebrow, startled by the news._

 _"Guarded by my sister and my fellow Sailor comrades of course," Sailor Hemera narrowed her eyes and kept her sword still threatening him. "I suggest you not try anything against my Princess. If you do your people will cease to have a leader."_

* * *

Mamoru released a groan as the pain in his head began to grow. Rei tried helping him out but she didn't know what was wrong with him.

"You know where he is! I know you do!" Sailor Hemera paid no attention to the other two as she shook Azula.

"I-I don't!" Azula tried her best to persuade but it did no good.

"Don't _lie_ to me! Who do you think you are!?"

"Lady the question is who do _you_ think you are?" Azula still found it in her to snap back. "You're a Sailor Scout! Aren't you supposed to fight for the innocent!?"

"This only proves you know more than you lead on," Sailor Hemera lowered her threatening weapon and made it disappear. "I'm willing to bet you know the Prince and he - at the very least - appreciates you. He'll have to talk to me if I take his little friend."

Azula's eyes widened with alarm. "Wait-"

"Hear that!?" Sailor Hemera shouted for everyone to hear. Rei stopped with Mamoru to throw Sailor Hemera a threatening look. "Prince Endymion you're not a coward the last time I remember! Come out! You and your people _owe_ Princess Reign this!"

"Now wait a second-" Azula barely got to say before Sailor Hemera made it incredibly bright for a split minute.

"Bright Sun attack!"

Rei and Mamoru shielded their eyes with their arms. When the light finally stopped, they both saw that Sailor Hemera and Azula were gone.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yikes our poor Azula's got herself in a problem .

 **For the Reviews:**

 **James Birdsong:** Thanks!

 **Vigriff** : Thanks so much! Hopefully the new chapter kept your interest too! :)


	7. Reign

"I'm bored...I'm booored...I'm boooooooored!" Azula swayed her head while she sing-sang in the abandoned warehouse she'd been brought into. She didn't even try to get out of the white ropes binding her wrists and legs against a chair. She tried that twice and it resulted in a scary, angry Sailor Hemera threatening her with what she would die of.

Sailor Hemera walked into the abandoned factory holding a bag of food in her hand. "Seriously?"

Azula smirked. "Seriously. Is that lunch? I'm so hungry!"

"This isn't exactly how it's supposed to work, you know?" Sailor Hemera walked towards her. "You're literally kidnapped. I am holding you hostage and I can hurt you to the point of your death."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just give me lunch," Azula popped her mouth. "I'm really hungry."

"I could _kill_ you-"

"-but we both know you won't!" Azula snapped. "I'm your only leverage right now, so I'm willing to bet my usefulness is better if I'm alive."

"You think this is a joke," Sailor Hemera put the bag of food on a worn down chair.

"Believe me I know this isn't a joke. You're searching for an alien crystal or something and you're probably the only thing that can stop Senka."

"I can't stop Senka," Sailor Hemera said like it should have been obvious.

"That puts a damper on the whole 'hero' thing…"

"You humans can't take anything serious," Sailor Hemera muttered before coming up to Azula. "You know I once had a soft spot for your kind, a long time ago…"

Azula remembered the little Mamoru had told her about his 'visions' concerning Sailor Hemera. "You mean back in Silver Milenium?" Sailor Hemera stiffened for a second. "Yeah, I know about that," Azula went on. "And I know you're looking for the Prince of Earth but he's gone. You're wasting your time with me."

"Where is he?" Sailor Hemera demanded but there was a hint of worriment in her tone. "Where's Prince Endymion?"

"Gone," Azula repeated. "He's gone just like everything else from Silver Millennium."

"He can't be," Sailor Hemera denied it like her word was law. "He has a duty to my people and he will not get out of it! It's because of him and that Moon princess that I'm here!" Azula watched as Sailor Hemera's eyes grew glossy with looming tears. "It's why my sister and my guardian comrades are awakening in some godforsaken world!"

"Okaaay," Azula swallowed hard. "Look, believe me or not, I would _like_ to help you but...I don't understand you. I mean, you're supposed to be a Sailor Scout and as far as I know they're meant to be _good_ people who _don't_ kidnap others," she nodded down to the ropes binding her.

"This is necessary to reach Prince Endymion. I have no value for you," Sailor Hemera spat.

Azula nodded, pursing her lips together. "Yeah, great, thanks."

"Back then I wouldn't dream of hurting anyone, especially defenseless humans, but they are the cause of all this. And if Prince Endymion doesn't reveal himself then it will be his people who fall this time, and not by me."

"You mean Senka…"

Sailor Hemera gave a curt nod. "She has escaped from her prison and only my Princess can defeat her."

"Who was your princess?"

Sailor Hemera stared plainly at Azula, keeping her mouth shut.

"Oh c'mon, believe me I know a lot of things. I'm not an ordinary human," Azula sighed. "Yeah, I know your 'prince' and whatnot but I also know he hasn't awakened."

"But you know him, and that is all I need to get his attention. He owes me," Sailor Hemera gritted her teeth together. "He owes _her_ this. My Princess helped him even when he was gone so it's his turn now."

Azula detected a somber story behind that rage, one that could probably match Usagi's and the girls'. "What do you mean? Who's this Princess?"

Sailor Hemera sighed. "The Princess of Shadow where I am from, Princess Reign."

* * *

 _Sailor Hemera, along with two other young women stood in front of a throne room. The exterior was dark with a dark glow of purple. Three of the four Sailor Scouts of Shadow were down on one knee while they addressed the Princess of Shadow._

 _"And so you see, Princess, the Prince of Earth demands to see Queen Nyx in order to discuss our established deal," Sailor Hemera finished telling the story of how Endymion had wandered close to their barrier, thus discovering their existence. "Apparently, he did not know we resided here."_

 _"I don't blame him," went the Princess, "Had this been my planet I would like to know who lives on it."_

 _"Princess, he wishes to cross the barrier into Shadow…"_

 _"Well, as interesting as that sounds, we cannot allow that. I will speak to my mother about the ordeal and once Sailor Asteria returns from her guard you will bring to the Prince our answer."_

 _"Nonsense," Queen Nyx made an appearance in the throne room. The three Sailor Scouts in the room gave a bow before returning to their knees. "Sailor Hemera, you may tell Prince Endymion he and I can definitely speak. It is my duty, as I once promised, to protect him and his people shall they ever need it. To do so, I need to establish a relationship with him."_

 _Princess Reign stood up from her throne chair and regarded her mother with concern. "You should not be out of your chamber. And you are foolish if you think I am letting you out of this palace in the state you are in."_

 _"That's funny, I seem to recall me being the Queen and you the princess," Queen Nyx went straight to her own throne and sat down._

 _Princess Reign turned to face her mother again. "This has nothing to do with royal status. I am your daughter and I am beseeching you to keep your health, please."_

 _"Someone needs to speak with Prince Endymion and he may not cross over to this world. It is unsafe for humans."_

 _"Then allow me. I know the rules of our establishment and I know how to speak with people despite you locking me up," Princess Reign knelt down beside her mother. "Please, let me do this for you."_

 _Queen Nyx regarded her daughter quietly. "Reign, it is no secret that you wish to leave this palace. You feel that I lock you up for my benefit when in reality it is to protect you from foreign eyes. Allowing you to cross over to the Earth kingdom could jeopardize your safety. Do not forget why it is that we hide behind an invisible barrier on a foreign planet."_

 _A heavy silence fell over the entire room. The Sailor Scouts kept their gazes down for they knew this secret was the Princess' most painful burden._

* * *

There was a lot that ran through Mamoru's mind when he held his star-shaped pocket watch. _Serenity_.

Even though there were still sporadic pain in his head, the memories were rushing back like a damn breaking down. His memories had been cleared by Usagi herself and unintentionally returned by these foreign Shadow people. Had Usagi ever meant for them to find each other without memories once more? We're the truly doomed to repeat the same story over and over?

* * *

 _"It's like a weird, cosmic, love story," Azula remarked with some amusement once she understood the jist of the situation between Usagi and Mamoru. By the looks of it, she seemed fascinated. "A bit sinister but tasteful for me. I could write a book off you guys."_

 _"That's not funny," Mamoru scolded but the giggle beside him downgraded his scold._

 _"You **could** write a book!" Usagi said with a beaming face._

 _Azula smirked at Mamoru. "See? But anyways, your little secret is safe with me. Besides it's not like anyone would believe me if I ever said you guys were a reincarnated prince and princess."_

 _"That's not what you said when you blackmailed me to meet Sailor Moon," Mamoru reminded._

 _"And you were the idiot who believed me," Azula shot back. "But you guys know that I'm being honest. I'd never sell you out, even if it killed me."_

 _"We would never let anything happen to you," Usagi promised._

 _"I know," Azula shrugged but smiled impossibly wide. "It's like I've got my own personal heroes to look out for me."_

* * *

Heroes or not, Azula remained a true friend till the end and now she was in trouble. Mamoru now knew she had kept his identity away from Sailor Hemera - a Scout he was now sure he had met in his previous life - and was taken as a result. He didn't understand much right now seeing as new memories were being added to the ones he already had.

He couldn't finish understanding how it was he remembering _new_ things about his previous life. He thought it was done. What else was there?

A new princess, Sailor Scouts, a world, a crystal…

Mamoru shook his head. "I need to find her…" he looked down at his pocket watch and wondered if Usagi even knew what happened to Azula. But the answer was a clear no.

There was no Sailor Moon. There were no Sailor Scouts.

~0~

"So Princess Reign was the reason you guys had to flee from your planet?"

Sailor Hemera regarded Azula with a condescending look. "No. There was a Sailor Wars that ended up destroying our planet Shadow. There was so much chaos that it was impossible for people not to fall in temptation with Reign's power."

"But you said she was a baby when you fled…"

"A baby and yet one who held impossible power. The Shadow Crystal."

"What does that Crystal do? I mean it's got Senka going mad searching for it which by the way I still don't understand why she would think that a human has it now."

"Because she also knows, like me, that Princess Reign was reincarnated," Sailor Hemera spoke above Azula. "And with her reincarnation comes the Shadow Crystal. Senka can easily destroy Princess Reign if she has not awakened. And if she gets ahold of that Crystal then she could open up the door to a dark world."

"What world…?"

"Not a world, a realm: the Shadow Dominion."

* * *

 _Princess Reign emerged from the royal hallway designated for her mother and herself. Her three Sailor Scouts were dutifully waiting in the throne room. "My mother has agreed to my crossing to meet with the Prince. But I must have all my guardians with me."_

 _"Of course," Sailor Hemera gave a nod first followed by the other two Sailor Scouts._

 _"While it is tedious, I suppose holding the Shadow Crystal did make me a target," Princess Reign said with a small sigh afterwards._

 _"If I may, princess," Sailor Hemera took a step towards her, "I spoke a good deal with Prince Endymion and he does not appear to be a danger. I hardly think his people even know about the existence of the Shadow Crystal."_

 _"Those are my thoughts too," Princess Reign nodded. "I have been in this palace for so long, hidden, and so I doubt anyone would remember. But it is still my sacred duty to guard and hide the Shadow Crystal lest we want the seal of the Shadow Dominion to be broken."_

 _"Never," spoke the three Sailor Scouts together._

 _"The Shadow Dominion is home to all the souls of this world. It would be truly the end if the seal that keeps them locked up was broken."_

 _"Which is why we must be cautious when you cross over," Sailor Hemera understood._

 _"Yes, but…" a sneaky smile spread across Princess Reign's face, "...Earth, I believe, holds a lot more beauty than danger."_

 _And something about her face warned she intended in seeing that beauty with her own eyes even if it killed her._

* * *

Rei sat in her room dead focused on only one thing. "Where is she, where is she?" she would mumble with her eyes squeezed shut.

The fire in front of her crackled but no image came to Rei's mind. Azula had been taken right in front of her and she hadn't been able to do anything. Obviously calling the police was out of the question considering a Sailor Scout like Hemera wasn't exactly thoroughly believed in.

"Show me where Azula is…" Rei prayed to anything that would hear her. The fire in front of her snapped and with a gasp Rei looked up. For a split second, she saw a flash of herself...throwing a blast of fire…

* * *

 _"Azula, watch out!" Sailor Mars got over to where the red-haired girl was cowering away. She was able to pull Azula out of the way just seconds before a purple strike of energy hit the area._

 _Azula breathed in hard but Sailor Mars acted fast. "Burning mandala!"_

 _A creature was struck by raging fires that left its corpse to burn to ashes._

* * *

Rei put a hand to her head and shut her eyes again. "What was that?" she whispered. It looked like a vision but it felt like she had _lived_ through it.

~ 0 ~

In Mamoru's apartment all that was heard were groans as he survived one raging headache after the next. Memories were coming and they were coming fast and painful. He supported himself against a his bathroom sink and tried steadying his breathing at least. He faced his reflection in the mirror and suddenly everything around flickered between his apartment and a grassy field

* * *

 _"You will show your respect," Sailor Hemera warned Prince Endymion as she emerged from the invisible barrier._

 _"Or you will face my wrath," spoke a woman with a light blue hair and white tips, whom Endymion could only assume was yet another Shadow Sailor Scout. Two more scouts walked through the barrier, each holding stern expressions on their faces._

 _"Ladies, please, no dramatics," finally spoke the woman of the hour._

 _The blue-haired scout moved to the side so that Princess Reign could be seen. The woman was dressed in lavender gown with the skirt covered in twinkling lights that resembled the silver stars sometimes seen in the sky. Her bell long sleeves were lavender laced and see through but had sparkling dark purple crescent moons and flowers. By her waist, she had an attached train layer around her that flowed like a cape in a darker shade of purple._

 _What drew Endymion was the fact that as much as he wanted to look her in the face, he couldn't. His eyes gazed right over her face, or to the sides, even when he tried his best to focus. All he could make out was a black M-shaped crown fitted around the corners of her face. It had a light, glowing purple essence._

 _"It is impossible to look at the Princess' face," a black-haired Sailor Scout said. "There is an enchantment cast around her. Your attempts will be in vain no matter what."_

 _"I am Princess Reign of Shadow-" the princess did a courtesy bow and because of it her Sailor Scouts did the same behind her, "-and these are my Sailor Guardians. Sailor Hemera-" she made a gesture to the brunette at the end of her right side, "-and her sister Sailor Asteria," she moved her arm to the next Sailor Scout in tow, the light blue haired woman with pale skin, "And Sailor Circe-" Reign directed her left arm to the black haired scout, "-and Sailor Siren," she motioned to the last scout with platinum, blonde hair."_

 _Endymion acknowledged the introduction with a nod and, out of politeness, gave his own bow for the Princess. "I am Prince Endymion…"_

 _Princess Reign let a small chuckle out. "I know who you are. I've known everyone of the royal Earth family. I've lived a very long while. So much that I believe no one even remembers me," Princess Reign said, although she didn't sound very sad about it. "I understand you have questions about my people and why we reside in secret on your world."_

 _"Yes, I want to know what are you doing here? How did you...get here?"_

 _"Of course," Reign nodded her head. She began to walk in the direction that would inevitably lead towards human civilization._

 _"Princess," Sailor Asteria's stern voice stopped Reign for a second, "you must not leave the barrier's proximity. Queen Nyx would not-"_

 _"My mother doesn't have to know anything," Reign calmly said. "Unless the Prince here has some objection I would like to take a walk, not actually crossing to his kingdom of course."_

 _Endymion didn't need to see her face to know she was intently staring at him, waiting for his approval. "Y-yes, of course," he glanced at Sailor Hemera, "She will be alright. I promise."_

 _Sailor Hemera gave a curt nod. As the Princess and Prince walked away, they could hear Sailor Asteria continuing to disapprove and remind everyone of the threats that surrounded this idea of crossing over._

* * *

Azula watched silently as Sailor Hemera returned from the outside. She could tell by the windows that the sun was setting and she could also feel the shivering wind creeping in from the open door.

"It's been nearly a whole day and he's still not coming," Sailor Hemera huffed.

"Because, as I told you, he doesn't remember who he is," Azula grew tired of repeating. "This whole thing is a waste of time."

"He owes me this!"

"Yeah, I got that the first ten times you said it," Azula rolled her eyes. "What exactly does he owe you anyways? I thought you said he owed the Princess."

"I trusted the Prince with my Princess. He gave me his word he would protect her should danger ever come for her," Sailor Hemera grew closer to Azula, and for the first time Azula was properly scared. There was a new rage in Sailor Hemera that spelled danger for anyone caught in it. "In the end, he died for another Princess…"

"Yeah, I know that bit…" Azula tried leaning her head away from the brunette.

"And my Princess was left defenceless in the middle of a new war!"

Azula fitting in that story with what she already knew about her friends' previous lives and the new Princess with her Scouts. "Things aren't adding up here. You said that Princess Reign was kept in her palace. Why would she need Endymion's protection if she wasn't even in his Kingdom?"

Sailor Hemera backed away, her rage simmering for a bit to be replaced with bitterness.

* * *

 _Princess Reign kept her word to explain to Endymion the situation that led the people of Shadow to Earth and how it was that they set up a new world just beside the humans'._

 _"But the Sailor Wars...my understanding is that happened centuries ago," Endymion stole a glance from Reign. "How old are you in reality?"_

 _"About 200 years old," Reign had no trouble answering. Endymion stopped in his tracks and gave a wide eyed look. Reign laughed. "Well don't stare. You'll make me self conscious."_

 _"Sorry," Endymion quickly looked away. "I've never met someone like you...who doesn't age…"_

 _"Well, most Sailor Scouts have an elongated life. My mother was once a Sailor Scout, you know."_

 _"And are you?"_

 _"Yes, of course. But I do not practice. My powers are...taboo, I believe the expression is."_

 _"Taboo?'_

 _Reign nodded, suddenly serious. "My powers are dangerous, you see. They can turn anyone's head, no matter how noble they are. It is why my mother locks me up in a palace. My people, as noble and kind as I believe them to be, cannot be trusted."_

 _"So you're just locked away all the time?" Endymion thought that mad._

 _"Even though I have my guardians with me, I don't have friends," Reign said sadly. "I was cursed and gifted but to me it feels like a curse all the time."_

 _"And your powers are part of the reason why your entire world hides within mine?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"I don't know how to feel about this…" Endymion took a step back, really examining the hidden princess. She was only a couple inches smaller in height compared to him, yet older and probably wiser. She had lived for so long and yet hadn't really lived at all._

 _Reign turned her head to the side and caught site of the overview of the human kingdom. "Is that your Kingdom? All.. **sunny** and **lively**?" She could hear the birds chirping, the rustling of everyday human life, and machines clanging as they all worked. There were carry overs of music somewhere. "It's more beautiful than it would be."_

 _There, Endymion found the confidence to be sarcastic. "Thank you."_

 _Reign laughed shortly. "Sorry. My social skills are not exactly the best. That's what happens when you're locked away all your life."_

 _"Have you truly never been out?"_

 _"Never. It is difficult to trust people who know your secret."_

 _"And yet you trusted me enough to tell me…"_

 _"I don't have friends, I was hoping maybe you could be my first," Reign's smile was unfortunately hid behind her enchantment._

* * *

Rei wasn't sure if she was doing good or not but there she was, knocking on some stranger's door. She knocked and knocked until, two minutes later, the door opened.

"You?" Mamoru wondered if he was seeing things in the present day now too. His head was throbbing and the last thing he needed was a stranger coming to bother him.

Rei could sense the state he was in and additionally incremented her concern. "I-I don't know if you remember me? I was with you and Azula earlier when she...she was taken…" she trailed off though when she saw her words were barely registering with him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Did you need something?" Mamoru couldn't wait to close the door on her.

Rei was startled by the brazen attitude but she suspected it was because he was not, indeed, alright. "Well Azula is still missing and I-I imagine that her parents don't know about it."

"I'll get her back!" Mamoru said so sure and attempted to shut the door but Rei was quicker and stuck a foot between the doorway.

"How do you plan on doing that!?"

"I don't know! Now can you please leave me alone!? I'm trying - ah!" Mamoru fell to his knees with a loud yelp.

"Are you alright!?" Rei went to help but she truly had no idea what was going through his head.

* * *

 _"Shadow is a rather quiet place. Our people are much focused with meditation and overall reservation," Princess Reign explained as she and Endymion walked back to the invisible barrier. "We're generally a serene kingdom."_

 _"I can't imagine a place so quiet…" Endymion tried to think about it but found the mere thought sounded incredibly boring._

 _Reign sighed. "It's better if you don't. I would love nothing but to be in a place such as your Kingdom. I love my people but after centuries of being kept in the palace...I want a change."_

 _Those were her last words before they reached the invisible barrier. All of Reign's Sailor Scouts were waiting for them._

 _"Princess," Sailor Asteria spoke first and stepped forwards, "are you alright?" she threw the Prince a suspicious glance._

 _"Yes, of course I am," Reign responded, sounding weary yet accustomed. "We talked, not battled. And we remain on the same terms as before. We do not interfere with human affairs so long as the royal line remains protected and we keep our safe haven. Yes?"_

 _Endymion nodded. "It seems fair."_

 _Sailor Asteria remained with a straight face. "Then it is time you return to the palace. The sooner the better."_

 _A loud, audible sigh was heard from the Princess. "Back to my room I suppose."_

 _Endymion could feel the despondency radiate off Reign. He truly could not imagine what sort of solitary life it was that she lived. Although he didn't know her enough he was sure that she was kind and overall yearning to **live**. He couldn't let anyone who needed his help leave. It's not what he did._

 _"Hold on," he stopped the three Sailor Scouts and Reign before they could disappear through the barrier. "It seems rather unfair that I have to keep returning all the way to this spot just to talk with your people. I demand a relocation-"_

 _Sailor Asteria scoffed. "We can't relocate an entire kingdom-"_

 _"I'm not asking for the Kingdom," Endymion smirked. "I'm asking for someone just as valuable to relocate to my Kingdom."_

 _It took only a minute for the five when to understand._

 _"You want **me** to go to the Earth Kingdom?" Reign gaped behind her visor. Her heart hammered at the possibility of a new life._

 _"Absolutely not!" Sailor Siren nearly shouted. "The Queen would never allow that!"_

 _"Then your safe haven will be no more," Endymion didn't hesitate to warn. He smiled a brief smile at Reign, letting her know he was only trying to help her._

 _Behind her enchantment, Reign smiled back._

 _"Tell the Queen of my demand. Princess Reign relocates to my Kingdom where she will be protected my own royal guards should she ever need to be. I need to know what happens in this other world that lives on my planet."_

 _Reign had never felt so happy._

* * *

Rei had barely managed to move Mamoru to the couch. She ran a hand through her hair and looked around for anything useful. Of course there was nothing.

"I don't know how to help you!" she frantically cried. She tried to at least make him more comfortable but the moment she touched him again, they both saw images of the past.

There stood Sailor Mars arguing with Sailor Moon (whose back was to his eye); flashes of the Silver Crystal followed perfectly in suit; many battles involving Youmas came rushing through; Princess Serenity garnering the Silver Crystal and letting it be absorbed into an unconscious Tuxedo Mask; Tuxedo Mask being taken away by Queen Beryl; Sailor Mars dying in battle against the Dark Kingdom.

The last scene made Rei pull her hand from Mamoru's arm. Her face was horrified. "I _died_!?" How quickly she accepted it was true even though she understood nothing of what she saw.

For Mamoru, on the other hand, it was the last revelation he needed. The pain in his head had vanished into nothing. No longer was his mind clouded. He knew who he was, who he had been, and who he loved. All he didn't understand was how he had come to lose his memories in the first place.

"Wh-where are you going?" Rei barely got back to the present when Mamoru was already halfway to the door. "What just happened!? What did I see!?"

"Listen Rei-" Rei picked up immediately on his friendlier, casual tone towards her, "-I don't know how but we've all been living a lie again. I'm going to get Azula back and then we're going to figure things out. You, me, and Azula."

"But-"

"Stay safe, Sailor Mars. I know you're still in there," Mamoru gave a brief smile before he rushed out of the apartment.

"What does that even mean!?"

~0~

"Okay, seriously, it's getting dark out and I have a curfew," Azula said rather boredly again.

Sailor Hemera fumed at her casualness of her situation. "You're not leaving. What part of that do you not understand?"

"The part where you think this is all useful," Azula didn't hesitate to say, her face completely blank of any fear now. "I'm just a techy girl, not a princess detective. And your prince is gone."

"He owes her!"

"Yeah, I know, but really, what did he do? You said he brought her to live with him in the Earth Kingdom _and_?"

Sailor Hemera was close to fuming. "You don't understand! Princess Reign was a dangerous existence. I lived to protect her but to also protect the very existence of this world."

Now this made Azula stop. "What do you mean?"

"Princess Reign was locked away for the safety of herself and the world. She was, by no fault of her own, given one of the highest tasks: to protect the seal that keeps the Shadow Dominion locked away. If that seal were to be broken then we would see our world invaded by Shadows of the foulest creatures."

"And with her death…"

"The seal was marred. Senka was able to finally work around it."

"Oh, now I get it," Azula leaned her head back against the wall, sighing deeply. "But listen, keeping me hostage isn't going to help you. You're just wasting time-"

Sailor Hemera growled and garnered her sword out of thin air to brandish at Azula. "BE QUIET!"

Azula blinked and this time kept her mouth shut. There came that fear again.

"You have thinned my last line of patience you little-" Sailor Hemera's threat was cut off by a razor sharp, red rose that cut through her wrist. She yelped and dropped her sword and Azula did not think twice to kicked the sword away.

"Sailor Hemera, we need to talk," Tuxedo Mask grabbed the blonde's attention instantly. She growled at the sight of him up above on an old crate.

"Hey, your climbing skills are back!" Azula exclaimed before she realized what his presence truly indicated. Her smile vanished when she got the memo. " Your climbing skills are back…"

He _remembered_. Azula's stomach churned.

"Who the hell are you?" Sailor Hemera demanded.

"You know me, Sailor Hemera," Tuxedo Mask remained right where he was. He had no intention on fighting this time. After all, this wasn't a matter of battling, it was a matter of talking and living up to his word.

"I would remember something like you," Sailor Hemera promised, narrowing her eyes on him. She moved her hand to her head, indicating what her next move would be. "Glimmering boomerang attack!" Her golden boomerang slung forwards but Tuxedo Mask jumped off the crate in time.

"I don't have time for this!" shouted Sailor Hemera. She went running for her sword and caught her boomerang on the way.

"Are you okay?" Tuxedo Mask quickly reappeared beside Azula, startling her.

"Yeah, yeah, just get me out of these things!" she motioned to the binds on her wrists. "How did you even find me?"

"Uh, well, with the memories the abilities come back," and he truly thanked the ability to see through the lands of his planet. It was a simple reconnection.

"And I am so happy about that! Really," Azula flashed a warm smile. "It's been lonely. But, um, Sailor Hemera? Yeah, she's crazy and-"

"I'd finish those words carefully if I were you," Sailor Hemera had reacquired her trusty sword and aimed it menacingly at the two. "Without my Princess or my sister I can't guarantee my morals are intact."

Tuxedo Mask blocked the way to Azula. "Sailor Hemera I know who you're looking for-"

"And? Your loudmouth of a friend over there wasn't able to help me so tell me," Sailor Hemera slowly walked up to them, holding the sharp end of her sword to his chest. "I'd make your words good…"

"You don't have to…" Azula whispered to him from behind.

"I do," Tuxedo Mask nodded, fairly certain of himself. "Because I made a promise...and I didn't keep it." Sailor Hemera raised an eyebrow as he took off his mask to reveal his face. "I don't remember much yet, except that I think I was Reign's first friend...and I want to help find her. Whatever you need from me, I'll do it."

Sailor Hemera was awed and yet fascinated as she lowered her sword. "Hello...Prince…"


	8. Pop!

Azula plonked down on a park bench and purposely released a little sigh between her lips. Silence hung with magnitude. She scrunched her face and glanced at Mamoru sitting next to her, him silent and pensive as usual.

She lightly bopped his side. "Thanks for saving me," she said quietly as a couple walked past them. "I was gone and back in a day so no one even realize what happened."

"I'd imagine it would be difficult to explain what happened," Mamoru agreed.

Azula bit her lip and looked down at her lap. "Are you mad at me?"

It had been only yesterday when he rescued her from becoming Sailor Hemera's shish kabob, and throughout the next day at school Mamoru had not directed a word to Azula, not even to demand an explanation.

"I don't understand what happened…" he confessed and rubbed his face with one hand. "Why...why did I forget _again_?"

"Because Usagi wanted everyone to be normal," Azula said sadly. She could feel his frustration radiating from him and yet she couldn't sympathize because she herself never forgot - she'd been unable to without a reason why. "In retrospect she probably should have asked if everyone else agreed...but she did it with the best of intentions."

"She chose to forget me…"

"No, I think she just had confidence you guys would meet again...and you did! And good news is she likes you...again!"

Mamoru shook his head. It was a lot to take in, _again_. "I don't understand. How did _you_ not forget?"

Azula leaned back on the bench and shrugged her shoulders. She crossed her tight-cladded legs. "We've no idea. Scientifically speaking, it is probable that one person had to remember. I think maybe it's because I was on the Moon base when Luna and Artemis did the memory wipe and something in that room protected me."

"And you took it upon yourself to look after us?"

"Well-" Azula chuckled, "-of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"We were 'normal' so there was no need. You didn't have to work for nothing, you know."

"You guys were my friends-"

"-you blackmailed me to become friends-"

"It wasn't one of my finest moments," Azula articulated purposely slow. "But Sailor Moon taught me to be better. Everyone did. So, when it came time for me to finally be able to pay you guys back...I made it my mission to make sure that each of you got to live a perfectly normal life."

"You didn't have to do that," Mamoru said with a significant look in his eyes. He knew (remembered now) that it was difficult for Azula to make friends on her own, so taking this mission probably made it impossible for her to live her own life with new friends.

Azula smiled. "Yeah, I did."

"Well, you can stop doing that for me because you and I are the ones who are gonna be running things around here," Mamoru paused for a second then added, "Well, you, me and maybe Rei." Azula made a noise at that. "She's beginning to remember things."

"It's my fault, I should have never visited her at the shrine," Azula shook her head.

"Rei was a special Sailor Scout. She could sense things that we couldn't. Sooner or later she was gonna start to remember something."

"Yeah well maybe if _you_ hadn't used your freaky psychometric powers we wouldn't be in this mess," Azula huffed sarcastically.

A slight smirk etched across Mamoru's lips. "Oh, now it's _my_ fault?"

"Isn't it always?"

Mamoru glanced at her with eyebrows raised, waiting for her to take it back. Of course, she never did.

Azula's lips soon stretched into a smile. "It's nice having you back, you know. I missed teasing you."

"Out of everything that's what you missed?" And yet Mamoru was not surprised.

"But teasing you about Usagi was my favorite sport," Azula shrugged. "And I'm a bit rusty so I should start practicing again-"

" _No_!"

"So when are you asking her out twinkle toes?"

"I'm not doing this-"

"Oh c'mon, it's so easy. You've done this before - oh wait, did they do 'dating' back in your other lives?"

"Azula, please," Mamoru finally managed to get a word in. He was dead serious and yet plainly sad that Azula did indeed pause for a second. "Usagi wished to be normal and I'm... I'm having trouble with that."

"Well, if you want-" but Azula never got to finish her offer because Meroko walked up to the two.

"Don't tell me I interrupted something?" a clean smirk drew over her lips.

"One more word and this entire park knows you're the lovely - crazy - Hemera," Azula warned and now crossed her arms.

Meroko Ikeda was Sailor Hemera, and yet Azula was not surprised by the turn of events. She thought she should have seen it coming. It was _of_ _course_ going to happen.

"You remember anything?" Meroko nodded towards Mamoru, expecting to hear good news.

"Between last night and now, _no_ ," Mamoru answered with clear irritation.

"You're a shame," Meroko sighed and rubbed her face. "How can you be Prince Endymion and not remember anything?"

"Hey give him a break, he's got like a thousand years between that life and now," Azula rose from the bench.

"Why are you still here?" Meroko asked her with a condescending look in her face.

"Because she's my friend and the one who's been looking after me," Mamoru got up from the bench and put a hand on Azula's shoulder. With a glance at her Azula received her answer of her question- he wasn't mad at her. He straightened himself up and directed a serious gaze to Meroko. "And if you want my help then you're going to have to lose the attitude and come off your high pedestal."

Meroko snorted. "Fine, whatever."

"Let's go somewhere else to talk…" Azula looked around the park with mild concern. Anyone could listen in on something they ought not to.

And because of that, there was no other place than the base underneath the arcade. Luna and Artemis weren't happy with the recent happenings and much less to have an intruder in their sacred base but there was no time for feelings like that.

"I still don't understand how you can _hide_ an entire kingdom on Earth and not know about it," Azula commented distractedly while she watched Luna and Artemis do their work on the computers.

"Queen Nyx cast an enchantment that concealed our new Kingdom of Shadow from Earthen eyes," Meroko explained from a short distance.

"And _you_ didn't know about it?" Azula made a motion to Mamoru who shook his head.

"I think I found out much, much later…"

"You did," Meroko agreed, nodding her head. "You re-established our agreement but you demanded one additional clause."

"That Princess Reign had to live in my Kingdom," Mamoru nodded, remembering perfectly how he had ordered that to the Sailor Scouts of Shadow.

"And you do realize that Queen Nyx ultimately agreed only because her power was already diminishing and she couldn't afford to flee again?"

"It doesn't take scientists to figure it out…"

"Queen Nyx had been ill for a long while now and she already kept one of my Sailor comrades at her side and between my sister and I guarding the barrier...there was only one Shadow Guardian remaining which wasn't enough. The Queen realized Princess Reign would be safer with the Prince and his Generals," Meroko said, a hint of sadness lacing her words.

"But Reign said her deepest secret was a danger from even her own people," and that was troubled Mamoru the most. How could a leader not trust her own people to feel safe around? Whatever Reign guarded, it had to be tremendously big and important.

Meroko seemed to know exactly what he was talking about because her entire face paled.

"What did Reign guard that was so dangerous even her own people would turn against her to get it?" Mamoru asked and waited a decent minute for her to answer.

But she didn't.

"Meroko-" Mamoru went up to her, "- _what_ did Reign guard?" Meroko's eyes flickered to Azula then to the cats who had stopped working just to hear. "I can't help you unless I remember what happened and since those memories aren't coming fast enough _you_ have to tell me. You have to trust us."

Meroko pursed her lips together and took in a small breath in before she finally spoke. "Princess Reign was the kindest person I knew but she was gifted with the darkest crystal known to the world." Her gaze slowly lowered as she continued to explain. "Her Shadow Crystal leads the way to the Shadow Dominion, a whole other universe. You understand that there are multiple universes right?"

"The theory of the multiverse," nodded Azula. "I love that theory. It basically says there are other worlds parallel to ours. There can be another world where there are no Sailor Scouts."

"Exactly," Meroko nodded and continued on with her own explanation. "The Shadow Dominion is a dark world parallel to ours. Behind its gates are the souls of everyone who lives and everyone who has died, as well as those who will one day be born. The Gates keeping that world sealed is sacred. Nothing should ever happen to that gate or else the world we know would be plunged into darkness."

"So, Reign guarded this dark world on her own," Mamoru didn't even want to think about the incredible burden Reign must have felt knowing she was in charge of keeping a dark world a secret from their own world.

"Yes, she would hear the voices of those trapped in that world, sometimes even talk to them," Meroko said. "Queen Nyx said that if Reign were able to harness her powers, Reign could be a true powerful figure. But Reign was discouraged from practicing her powers because it could tempt even her own people to try to take the Shadow Crystal."

"An unawakened princess who knows the way to some godforsaken world?" Azula released a big breath. "Well, that spells for definite trouble."

"We must find Princess Reign before Senka does," Meroko said with true urgency. "She holds the Shadow Crystal and if Senka gets to her first she can use the Crystal to open the Gates to the Shadow Dominion."

Knowing what was at stake now made the urgency ever more real. Luna cleared her throat to gather their attention to the screens. She and Artemis had pulled up several tabs of banks of information on Shadow.

Shadow was portrayed as a purplish planet glowing with a black shade surrounding it. There were patches of silver in no particular pattern.

"That's Shadow?" asked Azula who breathed in awe. In comparison to Earth and the Moon, Shadow looked...menacing, for a lack of a better word.

"Yes," Meroko stepped up beside her. Her eyes were big and glossy but she never let one tear escape. "It was once our world...many eons ago, before it was destroyed."

"What destroyed it?" Mamoru was quick to ask. He suspected Reign would have told him about it.

"Chaos," Meroko shivered with the mere word. Even Luna and Artemis had turned on their stools towards the girl. "The Sailor Wars took out many planets, including our sister planet. We and our sister planet fled after Chaos consumed our planets."

"What's 'the Sailor Wars'?" Azula asked the winning question of the hour. She glanced at the cats for the answer.

"I nearly forgot about that," Luna breathed in. Artemis hummed behind her.

"What is it?" Azula insisted.

"It was a legendary war between Chaos and all of the Sailor Scouts in the galaxy. It only ended because of one powerful Sailor Scout."

"But while that happened Chaos would search for anything to aid its cause," Meroko said bitterly. "And what could be better than a whole world of souls?"

"And so you hid Reign," Mamoru began to understand a little more. "Even when Chaos was gone…"

"There were many people who had lost others in the Sailor Wars and knowing that Princess Reign held the one way to see them again…"

"She would have been slaughtered," Azula frowned.

Meroko curtly nodded her head. "And even though she died anyways," she threw an accusing look to Mamoru in his chair.

"Which, you know, begs the question of _why_ you were all reincarnated," Azula's remark made everyone pause and look at her. "I just meant, we know how Usagi, Mamoru and the rest of the girls were re-incaranted - Queen Serenity made it possible but...why did that include the Shadow Princess and her Guardians?"

"That is a good question," Artemis exchanged glances with Luna who seemed to agree.

"Don't look at me, I don't know anything," Meroko shook her head. "I guess Queen Nyx may have interfered."

"So then we have to find Reign, the Sailor Scouts of Shadow, and the Shadow Crystal," Mamoru listed off her fingers. "Also while stopping an evil Shadow soul. Yeah…"

"The task is not easy but if I can find my sister and my comrades then we can find Princess Reign and leave this planet," Meroko stated with a head held high.

"You want to...leave Earth?" Mamoru rose from his chair. "After everything you're asking us to do...you're going to leave?"

Meroko raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, Earth certainly won't hold what she requires here, will it? With its lack of knowledge of space and what goes on in it?"

"But where will you go?" Azula asked curiously.

"Maybe to find some descendants of our sister civilization-"

"-but you have no guarantee that they survived-" Azula began when Mamoru cut her off.

"If that's what you want, fine. But we're all looking for Reign and therefore we're on the same team. From now on, you don't keep secrets from us and we won't keep secrets from you, got that?"

Meroko regarded him with a level of respect in that moment. He was sounding a lot more like Endymion and that was who she needed to help her. "I accept." She then looked past him to Luna and Artemis. "And I also expect to be told of what the Moon Kingdom descendants are doing here too."

Both cats meowed in high pitches. Meroko smirked.

"Tell me, such elaborate base and for who? Azula, I think not," Meroko sent the girl a new smirk. "Am I to expect Silver Millennium's descendants to pop out any moment? Perhaps the Princess herself who owes my Princess a great deal?"

Azula's eyes lowered to Mamoru's hands which were balling into fists. He could handle anything just nothing that was shot at Serenity.

Meroko also saw him and smirked even wider. "That's okay, you won't have to tell me today. I have to keep searching for my sister. I feel like she's awakening first. That chill in the air you've been feeling? It's not climate change, it's Asteria. Goodbye," she gave a twinkle of her fingers and headed out.

~ 0 ~

Azula and Mamoru left the base and remained close to the arcade while they talked. There was certainly a lot left to talk about, after all.

"Are you going to tell her about Usagi and the rest of the Scouts?" Azula asked him after a moment.

"Well, Rei definitely is going to remember and if she does, she'll want to help…" Mamoru said as if he was thinking it in the process.

"Rei is one thing, and she'll make her choice, but the others? Minako, Makoto and Ami don't have a clue. Usagi definitely is no where near remembering either. Look, you're technically in command now," Azula smiled at him, "So, you make the call."

"I don't know," Mamoru said again, frustrated. "I want Usagi to remember me, but...she didn't want to be Sailor Moon. She wanted to be normal and I...I can't take that away from her."

"Okay, so then...we won't tell Meroko anything about Usagi and the rest of the girls, except for Rei," Azula nodded. "But I hope you know that doesn't mean you have to stay away from Usagi. She can be normal and still date you."

Mamoru briefly smiled. "I don't…"

"Hey!" they suddenly heard Rei's angry call. She was coming towards them in quick strides. She was irritated for how ignored she'd been since Mamoru rudely left her the previous day to help Azula and even Azula herself had yet to speak with her.

Azula's eyes went over Rei for a moment when she spotted a blonde stepping into the arcade. "Mamoru, I think I'm the one that has to explain things to Rei. You go into the arcade and follow my advice."

"But-"

"Just go and make the decision already," Azula gently pushed him forwards. "I'll wait for you at the park in an hour."

"You have some explaining to do!" Rei pointed a finger at the two but Azula pushed Mamoru one more time to take the furious Rei on her own.

"Yes, we do, and we're going to do that right now…" Azula motioned Rei to walk with her.

Suspiciously, Rei followed but she kept demanding to know what was going on. Azula did not hold back with Rei because she knew that one lie would only further angry Rei and really, who wanted that?

"I'm a Sailor Scout too?" Rei put a hand over her chest, blinking rapidly while she processed the thought.

"Sailor Mars and fiery one too," Azula confirmed. "You were a special scout, Rei, because you had like a sixth sense that no one else had."

"So why did I forget things?" Rei asked.

"Because your Princess thought it was for the best."

"But I'm supposed to protect my Princess...so how am I meant to do that?"

"Look, Princess Serenity wanted to be normal and she wanted you to be normal too. It's your decision if you want to remain being Hino Rei or also be Sailor Mars. But I can't tell you who your princess is nor your comrades."

"It'd be going against her wishes," Rei understood, albeit was a little annoyed by it. "But if it's my decision then I choose to be Sailor Mars again and help protect this planet from the evilness threatening it again."

"Are you sure about that?" Azula asked, her eyes boring into Rei waiting for her to truly decide.

Rei gave a firm nod. "Yes, I understand the implications. I want to help."

"Okay," Azula didn't persist longer. "I'll bring you to Luna and Artemis tomorrow so they can help you become Sailor Mars again."

"Who are they?"

"Um...I think I'll just show you tomorrow." Azula exchanged addresses and phone numbers all over again with Rei before parting ways.

She kept her word to wait for Mamoru at the park just to see what he ended up doing with his decision. She had to admit a level of stress was relieved from her shoulders knowing that she no longer had to make decisions for others. It didn't mean she was going to be completely out but at least...she wasn't the Prince of Earth or a Princess.

"I'm a better tech girl," she told herself confidently and waited by the fountain.

Eventually, the teen in question arrived with his usual straight face. His hands were stuffed in his pants pockets.

Azula kept facing the fountain. "So, did you tell Usagi?"

"No," he answered after a minute then sighed. "I can't take away her happiness. She's got a light in her eyes that...I can't. I just can't."

"Okay," Azula nodded, respecting the choice he made.

"But…" he scrunched his face, "...I asked her to dinner later."

Azula involuntarily released an incoherent noise but for his sake she swallowed most of it down. "That's...that's...really _good_."

"I applaud you for restraining yourself."

"Yeah, it wasn't easy…" Azula's eyes drifted to him and she bopped his side. "But you did it! And I'm so happy! Really!"

"I figured you were right, on a level, that it could still work," Mamoru nodded. "She can be normal and I'll be at her side, protecting her."

Azula laughed lightly. "Spoken like a true Prince. I hope I can find someone like that one day."

"They'd have to go through me first," Mamoru jokingly warned and yet not so much joking.

Azula swayed her head. "If you promise not scare them off. Remember that boy last year? Junji? He was so cute…"

"And a complete idiot," Mamoru reminded. "Believe me, if I hadn't ran him off, your father would have. Plus, Usagi agreed."

Azula rolled her eyes but laughed anyways. She was going to advocate for a small snack before heading home (because she was sure he was itching to get home and get ready for that date) when a strange noise from above caught their attention.

It was like a popping noise, really, and a heavy one.

From the corner of his eye, Mamoru saw a small figure literally _drop_ out of thin air, from above, and crash onto Azula who, consequently, collapsed onto the ground. The red-haired girl shrieked as the hard cement greeted her back. When she opened her eyes she faced a little girl who couldn't look more than five years old staring right back at her with big, green eyes.

* * *

Author's Note:

It's been a while for this story but I wanted to finish the draft of the story and start on a sequel (for the 3rd season) to really know where the overall story eas headed. Anyways, thanks to those who continue to read! Leave a comment if you'd like! :)


	9. Reyna

From the corner of his eye, Mamoru saw a small figure literally _drop_ out of thin air, from above, and crash onto Azula who, consequently, collapsed onto the ground. The red-haired girl shrieked as the hard cement greeted her back. When she opened her eyes she faced a little girl who couldn't look more than five years old staring right back at her with big, green eyes.

"Uuh…" Azula opened her mouth but no words came to mind for the first seconds. Even Mamoru was speechless at the sight of the little girl who remained over Azula. "Did a kid just... _fall_ on me from the _sky_!?" Azula soon found her voice though, and it was loud.

"I didn't fall…" the girl pushed her short, curly ginger hair behind her shoulders. She looked at Azula with such a puppy-dog face that Azula couldn't really find it in her to be that angry.

"Azula, are you okay?" Mamoru began to wonder if the cracking noise had been Azula's actual body when it hit the ground. He bent down beside his friend and reached out to grab the small girl but, not really knowing her, he stopped midway.

"Kid, get off me!" Azula snapped and the small girl gasped from surprise. "Didn't you hear me!? Get the hell off! I'm not a bouncy house!"

"Azula...she's just a kid…" Mamoru scolded lightly but the small girl finally paid him attention.

"Azula?" she repeated in her high pitched voice and quickly looked at Azula again. "Is that your name? Azula?"

"Oh, sure, fall on me, and then ask for my name," Azula rolled her eyes. "I'm Keena Azula and if you don't get the hell off me in the next second you're gonna find a very angry adult." But the girl quickly clung onto Azula like her life depended on it. Azula remained with a straight face and only flickered her eyes to Mamoru. "Mamoru, get her off me...or I'm going to snap."

Mamoru believed her. He reached once more to pull the girl off her but this time the girl herself let go of Azula and clung to him next. Azula took her opportunity to scramble up to her feet lest the girl feel like strangling her again. She huffed and huffed as she dusted herself off but resigned to having her favorite blouse marred with dirt on the back.

"Are you frikin kidding me, what the hell is going on?" Azula muttered but she received a warning, small finger in her face.

"You shouldn't say bad words," the girl scolded.

Azula laughed quite loudly. "Oh, great, so now after you fall on me you lecture me? Little girl, who the hell are you and where are your parents? I'd like a quick word with them."

"My Mommy and Daddy are far, but you're not supposed to say bad words," the girl seemed very adamant.

Before Azula truly fumed, Mamoru stepped in. "What's your name?"

The girl swayed on her feet and answered obediently. "Reyna."

"Is your cousin here…?" Mamoru wondered and he and Azula looked around the near vicinity in case any adults were worryingly looking to Reyna.

"No, she's far away too," Reyna replied calmly. "Can I get food?" she tugged on Azula's hand but the red-haired snatched her arms into a crossing gesture. Reyna sadly pouted.

"I've got some words…"

"Azula, she's a kid," Mamoru thought he wouldn't need to remind her but he forgot she was bad with children.

"And she fell from thin air!" Azula threw her hands in the air. "For all I know, she could be part of Senka's tricks!"

At the mention of the name Reyna gasped loudly and shook her head. "Not her! Not her!" she cried, startling the other two.

"What are you-"

"NO!" Reyna screamed and ran away from the two.

"What the…?" Azula was left bewildered. She scratched the side of her head. "Mamoru, did that sound like she…"

"Knew something about Senka?" he finished for her. That had been his exact thought.

With one glance between each other they rushed off to go find the small girl. She didn't appear to be hiding because just two minutes later, Azula and Mamoru found her sitting on a bench all on her own. Her small, ginger curls fell just over her shoulders as she gazed up at the sky. Her hands were neatly folded over them.

"Maybe you should let me do the talking," Mamoru suggested to Azula but she knew that was his nice way of telling her to keep her mouth shut. He cleared his throat just as he neared Reyna.

She gasped again and jumped off the bench. Thinking she would make another run for it, Mamoru reached out for one of her arms. "Hey, look, we're not going to hurt you. We're friends...yeah? Chiba Mamoru-" he gestured to himself then moved his hand to Azula behind him, "-and Keena Azula are your friends."

Reyna's green eyes flickered between the two for a minute. "She doesn't like me," she said sadly and nodded to Azula.

The girl in question released a small breath when Mamoru threw her a look. "She fell on me," Azula said between gritted teeth.

"Azula is just...upset...because you sort of surprised her," Mamoru was able to accommodate rather nicely.

"I didn't mean to," Reyna said with big green eyes that were clearly filled with guilt. "The voices didn't tell me how to land right…"

"Voices?" Azula repeated. "What voices?"

Reyna looked down and quietly answered, "The voices in my head."

"Hear that, Mamoru?" Azula jabbed an elbow into his side. "She hears _voices_...in her head."

Mamoru's response was _his_ elbow jabbing onto her side. She threw him an offended look that he ignored. He bent down in front of Reyna again. "You're going to have to be more specific, Reyna."

Reyna raised her head and put on her puppy face, at least that's what Azula believed. Reyna said no more and simply hugged Mamoru.

"Oh my God," Azula rolled her eyes. "She knows something…"

Mamoru agreed with her but he liked to think he had more tactics than her. "We should get her to Luna or something…" because it was clear the girl had no parents around there.

"Are you kidding me? You've still got a date with Usagi and you are not cancelling that," Azula reminded him, and adamantly too.

"Usagi!?" Reyna pulled away from Mamoru and gazed up at Azula with wide eyes.

Both teenagers were now even more suspicious of the girl. They definitely couldn't leave her out of sight.

"Look, I can...look after her...or whatever…" Azula offered and yelped when Reyna rushed to hug her legs. "Seriously, she's just gonna hug every time we speak?"

"Azula, are you sure you can handle this?" Mamoru knew Azula was capable of a lot of things but babysitting wasn't one of those.

"Yeah, she's like 5. I can take her," Azula shrugged.

"I don't know…"

"You're not cancelling and that is final." Azula then looked down at Reyna who was still hugging her. "And you...you gotta stop." Reyna slipped a small teethy smile and raised one hand up for Azula to take. "I'm not taking your ha-"

" _Azula_ ," Mamoru went, giving her a look.

"Fine," Azula snatched Reyna's hand and made a motion of it. "Happy?"

"I am," Mamoru smiled a little. It wasn't everyday he got to see a purely annoyed, uncomfortable Azula.

"Go!" Azula pointed him to leave but as he went off, he laughed at her.

Reyna tugged on Azula's hand, reminding that she was still indeed with her. With a sigh, Azula looked around the park one more time - hoping to find the parents of the kid - but found no one was running around looking for a lost child. No alternatives left Azula to just bring Reyna home with her. Along the way, she called for Luna and Artemis and told them they were required immediately. Azula thought that leaving Reyna out of the base under the arcade was a cautious move. If anything, Reyna could be in league with Senka.

 _Get ahold of yourself, she's a child,_ Azula told herself. Least that's what Mamoru kept saying.

~0~

Since neither Azula's father nor sister were home, it was pretty simple getting Reyna in. She brought Reyna inside the apartment and before Azula could start asking questions, Reyna ran straight to the kitchen.

"Hey, no!" Azula shut the door and chased after Reyna. "Get out of there!"

Reyna was already trying to climb up the counter to grab a jar of Keiko favorite cookies. Azula yanked the girl off her feet - finding out in the process that Reyna was pretty light - and brought her back to the kitchen table.

"You can't climb counters! First of all, that's dangerous! Second of all-"

"I'm hungry," Reyna rubbed her stomach sadly.

Azula gave a long stare at the girl before giving in. Maybe food would soften Reyna up enough to answer questions. "Fine. Go sit at the table and do not move. Got it?"

Reyna beamed and nodded her head. "Aha!" she ran for the nearest chair and pulled it out to sit on it.

Azula went back to the kitchen to see what she could give the girl. She didn't exactly know much about kids. After all, she'd been an only child between her parents and then had an older step sister. She never had the need to interact with small children.

Reyna turned out to be a proper eater. Azula was a bit impressed, mind you, of how neatly Reyna ate. She knew by observations that kids tended to be messy, loud eaters. Reyna had ate neatly and quietly despite having Azula stare at her from beginning to end. By the time Luna and Artemis showed up, it was night out.

"You're late," Azula said once the cats hopped onto the nearest chairs.

"Shadow research," Artemis said plainly to excuse them.

Reyna gazed from one cat to the other but there was no indication that she was scared of the talking cats. In fact, there seemed to be a twinkle in her green eyes.

Luna noticed the same as Azula and decided to simply play nice. Like Mamoru, she thought Reyna was a simple kid. "Where did you come from little one?"

"Um…" Reyna pulled her hands from the table and set them over her lap. "My house…?"

"Well, yes," Luna tried going along with the child talk, "But I meant where do you live? Where are your parents?"

There came that flash of guilt in Reyna's face. She gave a meek shrug of her shoulders. "I-I think they're still at home...I-I don't think...they know where I am...yet…"

"So you snuck out," Azula assumed because that was the face of a runaway child. It explained particularly a lot so far. "And now you feel bad about it."

"The voices told me I had to go," Reyna continued explaining quietly, her high-pitched girly voice making it almost impossible for Luna and Artemis to get suspicious. "S-someone needed me. As a future Sailor Guardian it was my sponsibility to help."

"You're a Sailor Scout!?" Azula nearly fell over.

"She's far too young," Artemis said instantly. "You said future guardian…"

Reyna nodded her head. "My Mommy says I'm still too young. But I can do it. I can save people too. And I'm gonna do it" she ended up shouting like someone had already voiced their disagreement. She hopped off the chair and ran for the nearest bedroom - which turned out to be Azula's - and slammed the door.

Azula ran after but found the door was already locked. She banged on it and shouted for Reyna to open it. "You can't lock yourself in _my_ bedroom!" she tried the doorknob in vain.

"Azula…" Luna called and, because there was no point in battling against the locked door, Azula turned back for the cats.

"Who the hell does this kid thinks she is?" she jerked a thumb in her bedroom's direction.

"We're going to have to keep a very close eye on her," Luna warned like Azula didn't know that.

"She knows about Senka, okay? You should have seen how crazy she got when I mentioned her at the park. Reyna is hiding something and I'm gonna figure it out," Azula huffed and crossed her arms.

But neither Azula nor Luna for that matter, could ever have known that things were already moving against them. Somewhere in the world, something was awakening. Out in a forest during a storm, two bright and blue eyes shined in the midst of darkness. The ice capsule around them cracked as the figure began to move.

~0~

 **30th Century: Crystal Tokyo.**

A clan of villainous youth gathered in their spaceship that towered over a beautiful, green planet Earth. Their malicious eyes gazed over the planet with nothing but intent to end the humans plaguing it. Their upside down crescent moon on their foreheads all marked a significant unification between them. It marked their superiority, their grandness, everything that made them better humans. And soon the humans would know it.

Behind them a figure hidden under a purple cloak appeared. His hands, which were the only things visible to the group, repeatedly hovered over a crystal globe. "The child has taken the bait as planned," Wiseman declared, much to the joy of the others.

The Black Moon Clan had been awaiting the perfect moment to attack Crystal Tokyo.

"With the distraction, an attack should be child's play for you all."

Each member of the Black Moon Clan smirked.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'm going to skip the reasons why it's been so long since I updated and just apologize. I'm so sorry! Hopefully, that doesn't happen anymore!

 _For the review_ : Thankfully, I updated now and I hope the story still keeps people interested! :)


	10. All For One, One For All

Azula plonked down on the empty spot by Meroko and pulled out her lunch box. It was a little tradition they began at school now. It would hopefully promote a somewhat friendship between the two while they had to work together. God knew that without the Sailor Scouts they needed all the numbers they could get. Well, at least now they had Rei with them so they weren't complete goners.

Azula still wouldn't even count Reyna who, so far, had made Azula's father and sister believe Reyna was Azula's biological little sister. Azula was appalled and outraged but since there was no actual harm done to Azula's father and Keiko, Luna and Artemis saw no point to intervene. If anything it could provide for a better eye on Reyna to see what the little girl was up to. Because so far, no one could figure it out. No one.

Azula grumbled about that as she ate but soon noticed Meroko hadn't even touched her meal. There was a strange look on Meroko's face that made Azula pause her own meal.

"Are you alright?" she finally asked.

Meroko took a slow breath in. Her eyes darted from side to side. "I think...I think my sister has woken…"

Azula nearly choked on the little of food still in her mouth. "Sister? You mean...as in Reign's other scouts?" Meroko nodded, still looking like she herself couldn't believe it. "You can feel that?"

"My sister and I... we're sisters not by duty but by actually blood. We have a connection and I can...I can feel her now, better than I've been able to for the past days." Meroko put her lunch in between her and Azula. "And she's disoriented, angry…"

"You mean like you were last week?" Azula frowned. She really didn't feel like dealing with another psycho scout. She definitely wasn't in the mood to be kidnapped again.

Meroko shot Azula for that sarcasm. "My sister was not reincarnated like I was. She's been asleep for thousands of years and now she's woken up in a new world."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. It's hard...adapting. So then what do we do?"

Meroko opened her mouth to respond but she was interrupted by the skies actually darkening up. Everyone in the school courtyard stopped their doings to gaze up at the sky where gloomy clouds were covering the sun up, leaving it practically dark out. Meroko slowly rose from the bench without the alarmed, scared face every other student wore at the moment.

"Humans," a dark, growling feminine voice rang in the air. Miniature stars floated in the sky until they formed a holographic figure of an unknown female.

Well, almost unknown.

Meroko's eyes widened. "Asteria…"

Even Mamoru had recognized the woman in the sky as another of Princess Reign's Sailor Scouts. If he recalled this one was even more strict and stern than Sailor Hemera.

Sailor Asteria's figure glared down at the populace of Tokyo. "You have taken my Princess, my fellow comrades and my sister once. I can sense my Princess in danger from the Shadow Dominion and I will not allow your ignorance to cause damage again. You have until the end of the day to return Princess Reign to me or I will unleash eternal darkness on this world."

Murmuring soon began amongst the schoolyard while the clouds dissipated in the sky and allowed the sun to shine once more. Azula got up from the bench, her lunch forgotten behind her, and moved up to where Meroko had gone to.

"That was her, wasn't it? Your 'sister'?"

"It was Sailor Asteria," Mamoru had joined them, not at all pleased with the entrance of the new Scout. Meroko turned to him, her usual confident air missing, as it came to her sister's return.

~0~

"Sailor Asteria was second in command of Princess Reign's Sailor Guardian court," Luna detailed as she and Artemis pulled up records of the Scout in question for Meroko, Azula and Mamoru to look at.

"How did you have this information?" Meroko couldn't help ask before anything. She could see different tabs on the screens that held her name, her sister's, her comrades', her entire world…

"I imagine Queen Serenity and Queen Nyx had some sort of arrangement behind curtains," Luna explained, finding it to be the only logical explanation since all the information they found was secretly stored in the moon database.

"If Sailor Asteria was second in command then who was the first?" Azula curiously asked. She knew that in Usagi's court, it was Sailor Venus who was in command but she didn't even know if there was a second.

"Sailor Circe," Meroko answered pretty fast since, at the moment, Circe was not the focus. "The eldest of the court. But look, Asteria isn't evil, alright? So we're not going to treat her as such."

"She made a threat to destroy us," Mamoru reminded and heavily doubted Astera meant it as a joke.

"Because she doesn't know what's happening," Meroko didn't hesitate to argue back. "She must have barely awakened because she can't even feel _me_ trying to contact her."

"So then what? We wait for her destroy us?" Azula raised an eyebrow.

"She's not going to destroy anyone," Meroko reassured and turned to the screen to gaze at her sister's profile. "She thinks Princess Reign is being held against her will and she probably thinks I'm dead and that our comrades are still asleep. All we have to do is find her and let me explain the situation. That's all."

"Really, that's all?" Azula crossed her arms, doubt etching across her face. "She'll just listen to you while she's mighty disoriented?"

"Yes," Meroko turned on her, and fast.

"She thinks you're dead, she might believe we're trying to play a trick on her," Mamoru pointed out which was a very valid point. "She might not know what holograms are, but she does know what a trick is."

"She'll know me, alright? Now can you do that thingy where you can find people by just touching the ground or something?"

Mamoru rolled his eyes at her lack of knowledge of his abilities. "I need something linked to her."

Meroko immediately held out both her hands to him. "Can't get closer than being sisters."

Mamoru grabbed her hands and focused on the link between her and Asteria. It took a while but he finally got through and suddenly everything around him blurred. It came back as a hazy image of a blue-haired woman with silver tips angrily waiting in a forest he recognized as a nearby reserve. "I know where she is," he declared after a couple of minutes. Meroko anxiously waited for him to give out the location of her sister. "It's the Natural reserve just outside the city."

"I know that place," Azula nodded her head with a beam. "We can go right now-"

"You're not going anywhere," Mamoru said but didn't surprise Azula at all.

"You've got to be kidding-"

"No, I'm not. You're gonna get hurt and right now that is the last thing we need!"

"But-"

"It's better if you stay here to monitor anyways," and the way he was looking at her, Azula knew there was no room for arguments.

~0~

Rei found Azula monitoring both Mamoru and Meroko at the Moon base only an hour later. With all her memories restored, Rei had immediately known to come to the base after school was finished to see what had been found out about the new threat. She was mighty surprised to find it wasn't a threat but in fact another of Reign's Sailor Guardians.

"And we're sure not bringing back up was a good idea?" she asked after hearing the plan from Luna.

"Meroko said we wouldn't need it," Azula shrugged and turned to the screen. She pressed a button on the keyboard that turned on the comm. system. "Guys? Where are you now?"

In the natural reserve, Sailor Hemera and Tuxedo Mask were scouring the area for Sailor Asteria.

"We're here," Tuxedo Mask promptly responded, "But we can't find her yet."

"She's here though," Sailor Hemera dropped in beside him. "I can sense her." Her golden eyes raked over the forest for any sign that her sister may have been in the vicinity.

"Really wish there were some security cameras to tap into right now…" Azula sighed from the comm. system.

"I assume this is why it's called a 'nature reserve'," Tuxedo Mask found time to remark.

"This is not a joking matter, you two!" Sailor Hemera kept walking forwards. They could stick around and joke however much they wanted but she was going to find her sister.

"I agree," spoke a new woman. "And since I see no Princess Reign I assume you came to fight. So be it!"

Sailor Hemera quickly scanned the area for her sister but Sailor Asteria proved to be quicker. Asteria dropped in directly behind Hemera and clashed a hand over Hemera's neck. Hemera collapsed on the ground and barely had time to roll on her back when Asteria punctured her heeled boot over Hemera's stomach.

"I thought you would put up more of a fight than this," Asteria tilted her head, her blue hair with silver tips bobbed to the side. "Pathetic."

Hemera blinked rapidly as her vision came back. Her heart beat rapidly when she finally saw her sister's figure, even if it was towering menacingly over her.

Sailor Asteria glanced over her shoulder to where Tuxedo Mask stood and smirked. "Using the figure of my sister to make me falter? I'm a little impressed." She kicked Hemera's side and stepped back as the woman yelped and groaned at the new throbs on her back.

Asteria then turned around and stood against Tuxedo Mask. For him, it had been like time never passed. Sailor Asteria remained exactly the same - young, pretty and dangerous. Her pale skin gave the illusion of a fragile woman and but boy was that a lie. She stood tall in her dark blue, midnight heels - with turquoise strings around her ankles, in the shape of x's - that stretched up past her knees. Her dark blue corset had a w-shaped neckline with a silver outline at the top. There were turquoise pearls going down her corset. Her skirt was tie-dyed, beginning with a dark blue that faded into a silver. There was a brief turquoise and dark blue strings tied around her waist with a silver star in the middle. She also had fingerless dark, blue gloves.

Asteria's hair was a dark blue that - like her skirt - faded into a lighter blue until it became silver at the tops. At the top of Asteria's hair was a type of head jewel made of turquoise pearls with another silver star hanging over her forehead. One of the most striking features of Asteria's uniform was that her body seemed to be made in the form of a weapon. There was a dark blue choker that seemed to be connected to an armor on her shoulders. Said armor was also dark blue with silver diamond-looking jewels dangling at the edges. The armor, upon a closer look, were actual icicles fashioned into armor but very much ready for a battle. And the final feature of Asteria that drew attention were the 2 silver star tattoos on each of her arms.

"Sailor Asteria - the Guardian of falling stars and night - will make you regret ever waking me," spoke the girl. She clapped her left hand over her right arm where the tattoo stars were and pulled the two off to throw directly at Tuxedo Mask. Even with his shock he managed to avoid them by jumping to the side. The stars dug into the ground but Sailor Asteria didn't stop there. She produced the same attack with the tattoos on her left arm and just narrowly missed Tuxedo Mask.

"Asteria, sister, it's _me_!" Sailor Hemera got back on her feet with a hand on her back. "It's Hemera!"

"Ha!" Sailor Asteria whipped around to see Hemera. "I don't know what trick this is but I know my sister died. I felt it."

"Yes, I know you did, but I've been reincarnated just like the princess-"

"Impossible!" Asteria somersaulted to where the stars had landed and threatened to throw them at Hemera. "Tell me where Princess Reign is and you better hand her over unharmed."

"Sister-"

Asteria didn't hesitate to throw the silver stars Hemera's way. Hemera jumped like Tuxedo Mask but didn't retaliate as such.

"If she's not convinced you need to attack," Azula's voice rang in Tuxedo Mask's ear.

He knew Azula was right but Sailor Hemera seemed desperate to get through to Asteria that he delayed such interruption. He felt some sympathy towards Hemera because he assumed she was desperately trying to get some of her old life together. He could definitely understand that.

"Asteria, how can you not feel the connection!?" Sailor Hemera continuously jumped and ducked to avoid Asteria's attacks but not once did she raise her own hands.

Sailor Asteria could not be dissuaded. She kicked, she punched, she attacked with stars but Hemera would take them without retaliation. "ENOUGH!" she backhanded Sailor Hemera and the brunette collapsed flat on her back on the ground. She clapped her hands above her head and all of a sudden there was a rumbling as gloomy clouds began to settle in the sky.

"Mamoru, for god's sake!" Azula didn't hesitate to shout through the comm. system. "Do something!"

This time, as sorry as he was, he listened. He rose from his feet in a quick scramble and acted before Asteria could call upon whatever demons she had up her hands. "Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" A powerful blast of energy emitted from his hands and threw Sailor Asteria across the forest, past trees to where her figure disappeared.

"No!" Hemera cried a shaky cry as her injuries were preventing her from a real voice. She tried getting up on her own but her legs failed her. "Why'd you do-"

Tuxedo Mask then hurried up to her and picked her up in his arms. "She's not listening! We need a better plan!"

It was time to retreat.

~ 0 ~

Meroko hissed as Rei applied an alcohol-drenched cotton at her cheek. Rei didn't even apologize for it anymore since it'd been a good twenty minutes of the same thing.

"Well, we're all doomed," Azula swayed on her chair and motioned to the computer screen in front of her. "Your big ole sister has plunged us into some sort of eclipse episode."

She went through various tabs of current news reports talking about the sudden eclipse that had happened only an hour ago. The skies were gloomy and threatened to give off a raging storm at any moment.

"I didn't know Asteria was this powerful…" Mamoru mumbled and glanced back at Meroko for a better explanation.

"She's a celestial guardian who's tapped into various parts of her powers that I haven't yet," Meroko gave a small shrug. She wasn't so much focused on Asteria's level of powers as she was onto the fact Asteria hadn't recognized her.

"Plus-" Rei stopped dabbing cotton for a moment to add in, "-if Sailor Asteria has been sleeping this entire time, her powers have been garnering strength over time."

" _Oh_ ," Azula blinked when she understood and even went ahead to theorize, "So if she just woke up after a heavy nap of thousands of years, then this extra rage of powers could be temporary until she gets her bearings back."

"That is great, but what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Mamoru looked back to the screen. "This eclipse is just for show. Asteria can retaliate and be even more harmful than before."

"And we're one scout down," Rei mumbled as she went back to healing.

"And you can't get through to her," Azula added.

"I can," Meroko still insisted. "She's just too...not awake yet."

"It might be time…" Luna suddenly spoke up, "...to bring back Usagi and the rest of the girls."

The idea was not one that hadn't already been thought of, but the suggestion out loud still made everyone silent. There was some exchanging of glances here and there but no one dared to voice their opinions.

"Who's Usagi?" Meroko asked. She still had no idea that there were more scouts in the mix.

Azula looked over to Mamoru to see what he was going to do. He looked frazzled and positively confused. _Why wouldn't he be_? she thought.

"Whatever we choose we need to do it fast," Rei got things moving again. "I doubt the eclipse is Asteria's true attack."

~0~

"Meroko is going to be fine, but she's not going to be fighting for today. Our numbers are really bad right now," Rei felt free to say after they had left the base. She, Azula and Mamoru were heading down the street with no particular destination.

"Yup, thanks for that reminder," Azula rubbed her face. "So should we really be considering telling the rest of the girls?" she directed that question more to Mamoru.

"I wanted Usagi to have a normal life…" he sighed. "But Asteria is proving to be…"

"A hassle," Azula finished for him. "I get what you wanted because it's what I've been working for months but... I know when to give up and...this sort of feels like the time to give up."

"So...we're telling them?" Rei tried to follow along.

Azula then looked at Mamoru for the answer. The answer never came because Azula's sister - Keiko - called to them. She wasn't alone.

"I got a toy!" Reyna exclaimed gleefully as she ran up to the three and raised her stuffed animal of a dark brown bear.

"Yay," Azula said with a flat face as the toy was waved practically in her face. Mamoru elbowed her on the side, but even despite the pain she did not say more.

"It's a very nice bear, Reyna," he complimented and practically made the girl's day.

"Isn't it!? Keiko bought it for me!"

Keiko chuckled. "She didn't let it go after seeing it."

"This is the 'evil girl'?" Rei whispered to Azula. "She's like five!"

Somewhere in the distance, a person screamed. The group quickly turned in that direction and saw a black shadow with a better visible figure coming down.

"Oh no…" Azula frowned.

Of course Senka would choose to make her return now, and looking stronger. Senka came directly to conduct business and began zapping down at the humans.

"It's that shadow…" Keiko gripped Reyna's hand. The girl herself whimpered and ran behind Azula's legs.

"Take Reyna and go," Mamoru immediately told Azula.

"I'm not-"

"We're not having this argument right now!" Mamoru could see Reyna close to tears and concluded that Reyna really did know Senka. No one could have that look of fear of the unknown.

"Keiko, let's go," Azula gave in and motioned her sister to follow her. Reyna had attached herself to Azula's left leg and buried her face to it. "Reyna, let go, I can't move if you're clinging to me like that!"

"You humans should be proud of the energy you carry with you!" cackled Senka from above. She had three people wrapped around black tendrils which was suckig out there energy. "At this rate I'll be back to my regular self in no time!"

Reyna began to cry and Azula, losing her patience, detached the girl from her leg and hiked Reyna up to her side like a toddler. "LET'S GO!" she took Keiko with her and ran down the street.

They were only halfway down the street when Keiko stopped Azula to point at the grumbling sky. Reyna only barely tilted her head from Azula's shoulder to see what was in the sky. Sailor Asteria had chosen this moment to produce her biggest attack.

"Oh God, is that another one!?" Keiko started breathing hard and Azula knew that she was entering her asthma attack states. "What are w-we going to do!?"

Azula clapped a free hand on her sister. "Keiko, inhaler!" she ordered first then looked up at Sailor Asteria.

The Scout seemed furious, and with good reasons since Azula personally thought Mamoru had kicked her ass earlier. Sailor Asteria raised her hands above her head and conjured up the familiar tattoo stars form her own arms.

"Oh, you really _had_ to pick this moment…" Azula looked in the direction where she was sure Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Mask were putting up their fight against Senka.

What were they going to do?

On her left was Keiko who was sucking air from her inhaler and on he right Reyna was trembling with fear. She herself couldn't actually do anything against Asteria nor Senka - she was a liability in the field. Sure, she could run and hide Reyna and Keiko but Asteria was hell bent on destroying everything human and Senka was going to zap energy from them while searching for that damn Shadow Crystal. Surely one of them would end up hurting Azula and the others. Hell, if the situation got worse, Asteria and Senka would cross paths and begin fighting each other. Azula had no desire to see the outcome of that ill-prepared battle.

It was rather clear what they had to do.

~0~

Senka had been garnering strength since the last appearance she made. Her figure was getting more visible, but still not enough for identifiable features.

"Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars roared and sent various blasts of fire Senka's way.

Tuxedo Mask joined in and hoped that with their combination of powers Senka would at least be forced to let go of the humans in her possession."Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!"

He and Sailor Mars watched as Senka was thrown backwards in the air. The humans wrapped in her black tendrils began to fall and the two heroes jumped to catch or at least break their fall with something else. They caught two and before the others fell, Senka snatched them up to retake her energy.

"You really think you can defeat the all mighty Senka?" the woman deliriously laughed. "I am formed by the greatest soldiers' this world has ever seen. I _will_ rule over this world and the Shadow Dominion."

Sailor Mars raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her words. "Formed by the greatest soldiers? What does that mean?"

Senka laughed in a high pitched voice and struck black lightning directly at Sailor Mars. Mars just barely jumped out of the way and landed on her side over the sidewalk.

Senka directed her attention to the sky for a brief moment. "It is strange, I can feel power but it is not mine that's causing this eclipse. No matter, if I can find the Shadow Crystal in one of these humans-" she laid eyes on the humans in her possession, "-I can overpower it easily."

The humans woke up from their unconscious states to scream in wild pain. Their forms bent backwards as the familiar white crystals emerged from their chests. Senka would eagerly await to see if one of them had the much desired crystal.

~0~

Azula ran despite her feet hurting from the weight she was carrying in her arms. Reyna, while light, gripped her arms around Azula's neck and cried lightly in Azula's shoulder. Azula swore she kept saying 'mommy' and 'daddy' but with all the noise she wasn't sure. Keiko was faltering against the long running that was affecting her breathing. There was only so much more she could take before she would need to completely stop. Azula knew that and it really worried her because there was no chance of hiding.

Sailor Asteria was forming her stars in the sky that would then become deadly sharpened before being thrown randomly to the humans. It was hard dodging them and Azula wasn't remotely surprised when she fell on the ground just to avoid being hit by a star from behind.

"Azula!" Keiko cried. She'd been forced backwards to avoid the same three stars.

Reyna whimpered as her small body tumbled from Azula after the fall. "I want my my Mommy and Daddy!"

"So do I, kid," Azula rubbed her face. She dropped her hand in time to see more deadly stars coming towards them, specifically Reyna who hadn't noticed them due to her crying. "Reyna!" Azula didn't hesitate to rush over. She threw herself over Reyna and screamed when one star scratched her left arm, the second star actually stuck into her arm and the third star plunged into back.

"AZULA!" Keiko pushed herself to her feet and ran to her sister. Reyna had to crawl from under Azula and her eyes twinkled with fear and newfound tears. Keiko dropped to her knees beside Azula, her hands shaking as she debated whether to pull the stars from Azula or get help.

Azula had already made the decision."GET THEM OUT! GET THEM OUT!"

"I-I could cause further d-damage-"

Azula shook her head, her eyes screwed shut as tears threatened to fall from them. She didn't care about precautions or what was better. All she knew was that there were two unidentified objects piercing through her skin and it hurt like hell. "GET THEM OUT!"

Keiko gulped and picked the one in Azula's back, assuming it was the one hurting most. With one eye shut, she yank the star out and winced (Reyna clapped her hands over her ears) when Azula released another scream. The hole left in Azula's blouse was dripping with red blood. Keiko didn't give Azula a chance to recuperate because she went directly for the second star located on her arm and pulled it out.

"We need to get you to the hospital!"

Azula agreed but Asteria was getting crazier and shooting even more deadly stars. "We can't move…"

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!"

Golden lightning struck down from the sky and practically slammed Asteria to the ground, just across the street from Azula and the other two. Azula blinked, her heart rapidly beating within her chest at the familiar voice and attack.

Asteria shook her head fervently to get out of the fallen trance. She narrowed her eyes on the two figures standing at the end of the street. "And who the hell do you think you are!?"

The brunette figure stepped forwards with a head held high and absolutely no fear in her eyes. "Protected by Jupiter, the planet of thunder, Guardian of Protection, Sailor Jupiter! I'll make you feel so much regret, it'll leave you numb!"

Beside her, the smaller figure with soft eyes moved forwards but held equal determination to protect. "Protected by Mercury, the planet of water, Guardian of Wisdom, Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water, and repent!"

Asteria laughed shortly as she got back on her feet. She dusted herself off like the huge fall had been nothing. "So, Silver Millennium's Sailor Guardians have also been reincarnated? I'm not surprised. Your people valued self preservation over morality." Both Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury exchanged confused glances. "It's why my princess and my sister died."

"Lady, we don't know what you're talking about but you need to stop all this right now," Sailor Jupiter warned.

Azula's wrist communicator bleeped as someone tried getting in contact with her. She flipped the lid up and mustered a 'what?' through her pain. It was Meroko.

"You can't let them hurt my sister!"

"You're kidding…" Azula groaned, still feeling the sting of her open wounds.

"Look, you said it yourself, she's disoriented. She woke up with all these immense power that needs to be released…"

Azula put a hand to her head and looked at Asteria who seemed paler than previously thought. The twinkle in her eyes gave the appearance of looming weariness. "It _is_ possible that...if we make her use it up quicker...she might just...snap. That could be a re-set button for her."

"I don't know much about science but I know you're good at it. Don't let them hurt my sister, please," Meroko said softly. "Asteria is not evil. She loved Princess Reign as much as we all did."

Azula sighed and closed the lid of her communicator. "Sailor Jupiter! Sailor Mercury - ah!" she needed to remember not to move.

"Azula, stop!" Keiko shouted, terrified for her sister right now.

"It's fine, I've got an idea!" Azula waved her off as much as she could without hurting herself. "Her powers - make her expel them as much as possible! Don't ask questions, just do it!"

Sailor Mercury exchanged another look with Sailor Jupiter, both mentally setting up a plan that followed the instruction.

"Shine, Aqua, Illusion!"

A thick frost covered the immediate area and allowed for some humans to easily, and quickly, get away from the site. Only Azula, Keiko and Reyna were left but Keiko wasn't moving Azula at all.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter's tiara glimmered as electricity began to form around it. When it was ready, Jupiter sent it directly towards Asteria.

Asteria screamed as new electricity blasted her against the top of a car. She groaned and raised her, ignoring the throbbing it gave. Mercury's frost was slowly fading from the area but Sailor Jupiter was taking every last advantage. She ran forwards and jumped onto the same car Sailor Asteria was just getting on her feet on. Electricity still crackled around Jupiter's hands and she used them to hand-combat Asteria. Asteria somersaulted off the car but not before she gave a kick on Jupiter's chin. The brunette stumbled back, nearly falling over the trunk of the car, as she rubbed her chin.

Astera reached for the dark colored icicles poking out from her shoulders and tore them off. She swung them between her fingers before throwing them at Sailor Jupiter like a baseball. The brunette ducked but accidentally fell off the car onto the road. Asteria laughed but it was short because Sailor Mercury had ran towards her to finish what Jupiter started. She combated Asteria and the two went back and forth with equal blows and avoidance.

"What's the deal with you anyways?" Sailor Jupiter looked over to Azula who was intently watching them battle. None of them knew what was truly going on except that Luna and Artemis had restored their memories and were in dire need to help the city.

But who the hell was Sailor Asteria?

Sailor Mercury's body tumbled down the road after a particular nasty star - with excessive force - punched her right in the stomach.

Asteria rose in the air and began glowing blue, her hair flowing in all directions the higher she got.

"Use her powers up, use her powers up," Azula kept mumbling under her breath. She was sure Asteria was nearing the end of her temporary high powers. The eclipse in the sky was beginning to fade and the gloomy gray along with it.

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" the brunette went ahead and tried again. Asteria received the electricity but raised her own hands to counterattack.

"Night Divination!" a dark blue beam emitted from her hands and met Jupiter's thunder midway. "You Silver Millenium scouts are the vilest beings in this world!"

"H-how do you know us?" Jupiter only slightly pushed Asteria's beam backwards.

"Ha! I know all your kind! You're the reason why the people of Shadow are all _dead_!" Asteria raged and emitted a stronger force of beam.

Azula hoped to God Jupiter would continue standing against Asteria. Sailor Mercury was barely getting up from her own attack. Jupiter just needed to hang on a bit more.

"Killing innocent people will not bring yours back!" Sailor Jupiter was certainly not one to give up so easily. She growled and commanded more thunder to from her fingers.

Asteria began to falter. From her spot, Azula could see Asteria's chest heaving from the excess of powers

"Shine Snow Illusion!"

Asteria screamed as she was finally thrown backwards in the air and frozen from head to toe in Sailor Mercury's attack. Sailor Mercury hurried up to Sailor Jupiter who had fallen to her knees in tiredness.

"Are you alright?" Mercury helped her up by slinging Jupiter's arm over her shoulders.

"Y-yeah...it's good to have some exercise back…" Jupiter managed a small smile.

The ice around Asteria shattered as the woman roared and broke it herself. Shards of ice splattered everywhere but instead of receiving more attacks, Asteria's face was disoriented - _fully_ disoriented - and tired. Her eyes barely gazed over the others before she fell to her knees then completely to the ground...out cold.

"Is she...dead?" Keiko asked but Azula shook her head.

"She used up the excess powers she had and...I think she's going to be back to normal," Azula said, but of course Keiko understood no part in that.

"I hope Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus are on their way to help the others," Sailor Jupiter released a big breath.

~ 0 ~

There were two bright white crystals hovering over their respective human owners and one angry Senka in front of them. "None of these pathetic creatures have my crystals!" she cried out.

"Thank God," Mamoru mumbled under his breath. That would have truly been the last thing they needed there. He and Sailor Mars had already sustained their fair share of blows from the shadow and weren't looking to gain an even stronger opponent.

"If she hasn't found the Crystal than we can bring her down…" Sailor Mars told him as they both watched how the two white crystals returned to their owners.

"Any ideas? Because I can't touch her - literally - and your flames aren't doing anything except throw her for a moment."

Sailor Mars hated that she really had no ideas but to keep fighting with the same moves and hope for a miracle. "Burning Mandala!"

Senka dodged one of the fire blasts but was unable to keep up with the other three. She growled in pain and thrust a hand forwards to retaliate. "Mysterious masked-"

"Venus Crescent Beam!" a golden beam struck over Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Mask and hit Senka's figure directly. With the disorientation, the remaining humans in the air lost the power holding them in the air. Once more, Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Mask rushed to catch them.

"Who dares to try such pathetic attack on the Queen of the Shadow Dominion?" Senka confidently rose high in the air again.

Two blonde figures stood defyingly against the woman.

"Agent of Love and Beauty, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Venus! In the name of Love, I will punish you!" Sailor Venus directed her fingers in Senka's direction.

"For love and justice, the pretty Guardian in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon followed in suit beside Sailor Venus.

In a brief moment, Tuxedo Mask crossed gazes with Sailor Moon and despite having his face covered she could see the deep guilt in his face. With one warm smile, she appeased his thoughts of any anger she could have felt for him. She then directed her attention to the horrible shadow in the air.

"You are going to _stop_ terrorizing this city! The Sailor Scouts are back and we _will_ put a stop to all of your plans!" Sailor Moon brandished a new weapon none of the Scouts nor Tuxedo Mask had seen. Since her last weapon had been destroyed while battling Queen Beryl, it'd been left unclear if she was ever to get a new weapon to fight with.

It was a pink rod with a pink sphere and a golden crescent outlining the sphere. Under the sphere was a golden heart with scarlet red jewels adorning the insides. There were miniature, white wings sprouting from each side of the heart.

Sailor Moon held as much determination as she had during her last battle with Queen Beryl. She had no idea what was going on, but she did know this shadow was terrorizing her city and her people. It was _not_ going to continue. "Moon Healing Escalation!" A new sort of power emitted from the rod and it was powerful to disband some of Senka's figure.

The woman screeched as she realized she'd lost some of her newfound visibleness and raged about it. "Your Sailor Brats are going to be the first ones to die when I open the Gates of the Shadow Dominion. Even Reign will have the pleasure of seeing the Silver Millennium's descendants die at my hands!"

Senka would not take the chance of losing more of herself and disappeared from the area. Sailor Moon was left distraught over several things but the first being that the Moon Rod hadn't worked to destroy the enemy. Even Sailor Venus was left troubled about the future safety of their own princess.

~0~

Azula hated hospitals.

She really did and everyone knew it. Those who didn't would assume her dislike after hearing her many rounds of profanities from the next rooms over. But after getting shot with multiple injections and being examined for any type of poisoning from Sailor Asteria's stars, Azula finally calmed down and stayed put in her bed.

She was happy, though, when she saw all her friends coming into the hospital room. "You're not all supposed to be here," she joked.

"We live to break the rules," Makoto made a fist in the air, causing Azula to laugh until the red-haired girl felt the stings of her stitches.

"Save the jokes for when I get the stitches off please," Azula resorted to only smiling.

"Asteria is with Meroko now," Rei informed Azula. She had moved to Azula's closest side on the left of the bed since Usagi was at the right. "Meroko said you were right about that power excess theory. Asteria's been out cold since yesterday."

Meroko gave a small nod of her head. Her eyes drifted to Usagi where she was greeted by the usual kind smile of the blonde. "Usagi... I'm so sorry." Usagi blinked with confusion but she didn't have time to ask what Azula meant since she kept going."You wanted to be normal and I...I failed you. When Luna said that you wished to be normal and that everyone had their memories wiped, I made it a big deal by making it my job to make sure you guys had normal lives. It was my turn to take care of you guys and I failed. The truth is I'm just useless for you guys. I mean, I knew it from the start but I guess I didn't want to acknowledge it. I hyped myself up with being a tech girl but you didn't need me. You had everyone you need already. I...I can't help at all. And I'm really sorry."

There was a minute long silence where Azula only stared down. Usagi reached out for Azula's hand and wrapped her fingers around them. "You're our teammate, Azula," Usagi smiled wider. "You're our best friend and we definitely need you. You did your best and that's all anyone can really do. You took care of us and you kept this whole Senka situation under control. You did what any of us could have done."

"You had to come back…" Azula said sadly.

"I can't runaway from my responsibilities," Usagi said with a hint of an ironic smile. "I know it's weird coming from me. I thought not remembering anything would be best for everyone and...and I shouldn't have."

"Well, if it means anything, it's really good to have you guys back now," Azula looked at the rest of the girls. "I missed you guys so much!"

"We're not separating anymore!" Minako vowed.

"Yeah, especially since we're under new threats," Makoto crossed her arms. "Sailor Asteria, huh?"

Azula groaned and looked away. At the same time she saw the door of the room opening. A small figure came running in before a taller figure.

"Azula, you're awake now!" Reyna went directly for Azula's bedside where Usagi was.

"I met with Keiko on the way here," Mamoru explained and walked behind Reyna. "She's signing your papers for the discharge."

Reyna could barely see above the bed but her small hands still managed to place a paper over the bed. Azula looked down and saw a bunch of colorful scribbles and half drawn objects with smiles. "It's you and me," Reyna pointed a finger to the figure on the left of the paper, "This is you with your red hair, see?" she tapped the tuft of red hair on one figure.

Azula glanced at the rest with a weary face. Everyone except Mamoru and Rei were confused of Reyna's presence.

"I'm sorry I made you get hurt," Reyna apologized and with her soft child's voice almost everyone wanted to 'aww'. "I promise to stay out of trouble."

Azula hummed. "Sure, kid. You're five. But you don't have to apologize for anything. Sailor Asteria is the one that owes me an apology."

"We should really discuss the matters of these new people," Ami raised an index finger. "It sounds like we have a lot to catch up on."

"Boy, do you ever?" Azula found a small laugh.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Aaaaand we have our second Shadow Scout! I think Asteria is probably my favorite Shadow Scout out of 4, but we'll see if that changes once we get introduced to the next 2!


	11. Goodbye Reyna

In the base, Meroko stood beside her sister, Asteria, in civilian forms and listened as Asteria relayed how it was she came to be after thousands of years.

"Queen Nyx had felt Princess Reign's death the moment it happened but instead of telling me and the rest of the guardians to retrieve the body...she said we had an important mission to do," Asteria's pale face was partially hidden by her blue and silver-tipped hair falling over her shoulders. "She said Princess Reign had done her duty well even in death and that it was now up to the rest of us to follow in suit. Sailor Circe - our magical guardian - used her teleporting powers to send our people to our sister civilization who had found a new planet to live on - and then Queen Nyx, uh, she...she used the last of her powers to put me and my two other guardians in cryogenic stasis on Earth."

"So you've been sleeping for thousands of years since then?" Azula crinkled her nose at the thought. She loved sleep as much as the next person but that was too much.

Asteria nodded. "Queen Nyx said that Princess Reign would be reincarnated by the grace of Queen Serenity, along with my sister-" she put a hand on Meroko's arm, "-because it was imperative that the Shadow Crystal remain protected. Since Princess Reign would one day re-awaken, she would need the rest of her guardians with her."

"But then that confirms that your Queen had contact with not only your sister planet but also with Silver Millenium," Usagi noted. "She knew my Mother…"

"And once upon a time you knew Princess Reign," Asteria said with obvious dislike. Since she had learned that the Moon Princess had also been reincaranted, she hadn't really wanted to speak with any of the girls and much less Usagi. "And then you let her die…"

"Hey-" Mamoru cut in before Asteria would go further, because he had no doubt she would, "-that is something you're gonna have to stop saying."

"Truth hurts? Not my problem," Asteria shrugged her shoulders. "The only reason I'm here explaining everything to you all is because my sister made me. I, frankly, would rather us work alone than join forces with the lot that killed my Princess."

"I'm sorry about that, really," Usagi wanted to be believed so badly even though she herself couldn't remember this Shadow princess. It was hard trying to picture this entire story without the proper memories. She hoped the memories would start coming now that she was learning about them.

"We don't know what exactly happened," Mamoru added on. "No one does except Reign herself and until she joins us and explains everything, we're not going to blame anyone."

Asteria crossed her arms and looked to the side. Mamoru remembered the girl to be much more stubborn and challenging than Sailor Hemera. Even now, Asteria remained the same.

"Asteria has agreed to the terms of our accordance," Meroko spoke up. "We'll work together to find Princess Reign and defeat Senka and then afterwards we'll leave to find the rest of our people."

"We can get to work on that then by cross referencing any sorts of jewels in the area," Azula thought out loud. "It's a stretch but it's a start."

Asteria scoffed at her. "You believe my Princess would let her Crystal hide in plain sight?"

"Well, Usagi's crystal hid inside her body so unless you find Reign this is all we have right now," Azula retorted within the second. She wasn't here for snappy attitudes, especially with the girl who had stabbed her with stars.

Asteria released a breath and looked at Meroko. "I'm hungry. Could we go to that cafe shop you talked about in the morning?"

Meroko nodded and told her sister to start heading out first. When Asteria was out of hearing shot, she addressed the group. "I know Asteria is…"

"Snotty? Rude?" Minako finished for her and yelped when Makoto elbowed her. "What?"

Meroko sighed. "I know it's difficult for everyone, alright? But Asteria has been asleep for thousands of years and this is a new world for her to get used to. To say, she refuses to adopt a human name."

"The name she lives by is the least of our problems," Rei pointed out. "If she doesn't work with us then finding Reign, the Shadow Crystal and defeating Senka is going to become a lot more difficult."

"And it doesn't help when she keeps throwing the death of Reign in our faces," Makoto huffed. "Especially to Usagi."

"Are you sure Princess Reign truly died for Serenity?" Ami asked curiously. It was a whole story to learn once they all regained their memories, and as such they had some doubts.

"Yes, I know she did," Meroko nodded. "I was guarding the barrier when I heard the humans' uproar. I didn't make it to Reign on time but I did see Prince Endymion's lifeless body on the ground while Reign and Serenity ran off."

Usagi leaned on Mamoru for some support because she truly did not remember anything about Reign yet the guilt was getting to her. "I just...I just remember taking my own life...that's all…"

"But if Reign ran with you...and she died first...wouldn't that sort of imply she died trying to protect you too?" Azula tapped her chin with her finger.

It was an idea that not even Meroko had thought about judging by the horrified look on her face. It would mean that their belief about Reign's death was completely wrong. "Why would she do that for a girl she didn't even know?"

"Because maybe she _did_ know Serenity…" Mamoru said before he could even begin to think about the meaning behind his words. He needed to start to remembering faster.

~0~

"This is...pie…?" Asteria jabbed her fork into the piece of cheesecake in front of her.

Meroko sat across her in their booth and smiled. "Yes. It's a popular dessert and a good one if I say so myself." She grabbed a nearby fork and dug it into her own piece. "Azula introduced me to it."

Asteria stopped her fork just inches from her mouth. "You seem to be a little too warm with these Silver Millenniums."

"Actually, Azula is the only normal human in the group so you can eat that slice calmly."

Asteria never liked jokes much. Thousands of years wouldn't change that. "Hemera you do remember that they are the cause - both Silver Millenniums and humans - of the death of our Princess?"

"Yes, and believe me I've been just as angry as you are right now. But I learned that these people can be trusted," Meroko argued logically. "The more time you spend not cooperating with them, the more time we'll have to work with them. Think about that for a moment, will you?"

Asteria didn't have to think long to know Meroko was right. "Fine. I will be...more civilized. But I don't like them."

"Well you don't have to. You just have to work with them." Asteria finally tried the cheesecake bit on her fork and immediately "mmd" in delight at the flavor. Meroko chuckled at her sister. "Good, huh?"

"Maybe these humans aren't all that bad," Asteria dug her fork into the cheesecake again. "So tell me about Senka. What's going on with her?"

Meroko forgot how straight-to-business her sister was. "Well, she's getting stronger. She's taking energy from the humans to reclaim her figure. She's almost there now so I assume afterwards she's going to start really searching for the Shadow Crystal."

"Good luck," Asteria said in-between bites. "Queen Nyx made it clear before we were all put to sleep that Princess Reign had hidden the Crystal well."

Meroko trusted in her Queen's words but couldn't help wonder how it was that Reign had hidden the Crystal in her final moments. She looked around before she spoke again because this time it was a much more dire question. "How do you think Senka got out through the gates of the Shadow Dominion?"

Asteria paused her eating for a second. "Well, with Princess Reign's death, the Gates must have suffered a severage due to their linkage and it provided Senka a tiny hole to get out through."

"If there's a hole, no matter how small, then we need to fix it," Meroko then whispered again, "Can we get to the Gates of the Shadow Dominion?"

"No," Asteria shot the idea down. "Of course we can't. Only Princess Reign knows the way. We don't know anything about the Gates."

"And Senka, obviously," Meroko mumbled.

"Senka is a dangerous creature and we cannot allow her to continue searching for the Shadow Crystal."

"Asteria, the last times we've seen Senka she said...she said something odd…"

"Like?"

"That she's 'meshed' by the greatest soldiers. What does that mean?"

Asteria gulped and put her fork down. Her pale face had gone even paler. "I don't know as much as Circe does about the Shadow Dominion, but I do know this: Shadows in the Shadow Dominion can sometimes merge to create a stronger being. Those Shadows could be the souls of Sailor Guardians or warriors, dead or alive from this world."

Meroko's eyes widened. "So we could be fighting a culmination of the best warriors in the universe? Asteria, how are we going to defeat them?"

"We can," Asteria assured her. "Princess Reign can use the Shadow Crystal to seal Senka away. I have faith in her, don't you?"

"Of course," Meroko leaned back against her seat and thought about Princess Reign's task to put Senka down. The girl was in for a rude awakening.

~ 0 ~

"I can help too, Rei!" Reyna laughed delightfully as she ran across Rei's shrine courtyard to gather a dust pan. "My Mommy says I'm a good helper! I can do lots of stuff!" she snatched the dustpan off the ground and ran back to where Rei was already brooming. While Reyna began listing the many things she could help out with, the rest of the girls watched from the sides with fair amusement.

"Where did she come from again?" Minako asked Azula who was lying down on the ground with her arms tucked behind her head.

"From the sky?" Azula replied and moved one arm over her eyes to shield them from the sun.

"No, seriously," Minako said again.

"I _am_ being serious," Azula's voice sharpened a bit. "She literally dropped from the sky and nearly crushed me to the ground."

"She can't weigh that much," Usagi chuckled with a hand in front of her mouth. "She's only five."

"And mega annoying," Azula decided to inform.

"Aw, I think she's kinda cute," Makoto watched as Reyna helped Rei collect the dust.

"But it would be helpful to know where it is she's from," Ami looked up from her book. "Has she said anything to you, Azula?"

"You'd be surprised to know that despite the big chatterbox Reyna is, she hasn't said a word about her home nor her parents," and that was drove Azula mad. Every time Azula would ask about her parents or home, Reyna would change the topic. "You'd think if my daughter were missing I'd go out and look for her or something. Or even put up missing daughter posters."

"Maybe they don't know she's gone," Usagi shrugged.

"Well, she fell from the sky so...I doubt she came prepared," Azula sat up and stared at Reyna. "But then...where the hell is she from? She's not a regular child, that much we know." She gestured to herself as living proof of Reyna's special abilities. She'd spent time at the hospital for her injuries - something that had been explained to her dad and sister as a mere consequence of being at the wrong place at the wrong time - and then suddenly Reyna got the idea to 'help' and somehow the little girl had healed Azula in minutes. It was an odd thing but Azula couldn't say she was mad about it. "And she knows about Senka, I know she does."

"All this Senka stuff is confusing," Usagi released a bit breath. "It would definitely help if we could get something out of her. God knows Mamoru won't say a word to me about it."

"To be fair he probably doesn't even know himself," Azula leaned back on her hands. "He said that the memories aren't coming back fast enough."

"Well that's what he's doing today, apparently," Usagi muttered. "Trying to remember more. You'd think he'd want to spend more time with me since I have my memories back.'

The rest of the girls laughed at the blonde. Hearing their laughter, Reyna came scurrying up to them. There was a smudge of dust on her cheek and on her left knee. "What's funny?"

"Oh, Usagi having problems with her boyfriend," Minako sobered from her laughter first.

"Ew, boys," Reyna crinkled her nose. "Did you know boys can make you sick?"

"Are you talking about cooties?" Azula looked at the others girls. "That's still a thing?"

"It's true though," Reyna assured. "My cousin told me."

"Your cousin wanted to fool you,' Azula clarified. "And props to her because looks like she did it."

Reyna frowned at her. "My cousin wouldn't lie. Lying is bad."

"I know lying is bad," Azula mimicked her tone. "Doesn't mean people won't do it."

"My Mommy doesn't lie!"

"Kid, I'm sure she does-"

"No, she doesn't!" Reyna stomped her foot.

Ami cleared her throat to prevent Azula from further arguing. She flashed a gentle smile at Reyna who was busy glaring at Azula. "Reyna, what's your Mommy like?" Azula snorted but Makoto elbowed her on the side and motioned to stay quiet.

"My Mommy's the best," Reyna said, her mood instantly changed. "She wears all these fancy dresses and she's really pretty too. Everyone loves her but my Daddy loves her the most. And then me!"

Ami hummed, showing she was acknowledging Reyna's explanations. "And what do your parents do? What's their jobs?"

"Um…they look after people. They love doing that. One day, I want to do that too."

"What's your Mommy's name?"

Reyna suddenly went silent. "I don't want to talk anymore," she stated so plainly and hurried away.

"And _that_ is what I have to deal with everyday," Azula gestured after Reyna who'd taken to collecting leaves off the nearby grass.

"Other than the fact she's hiding what she knows about Senka, she truly does seem harmless," Ami concluded and opened her book again.

" _Uuuh_ , are we forgetting the fact she hypnotized my Dad and my sister into believing she was another member of the family?"

"Where'd she get that sort of magic?" Usagi tilted her head and watched Reyna. The child seemed normal at first glance.

"I wish I knew," Azula muttered. "I just don't get why she's here, you know?"

"Mhm," the girls felt her frustration and together they gazed upon the mysterious little girl who was having the time of her life picking up brown, crunchy leaves off the ground.

~ 0 ~

Azula made it a habit of startling people when they were sitting alone. This time her victim was Mamoru at school, but she was mighty disappointed to see her presence wasn't even noticed. He was staring off into space and she was sure it had nothing to do with Usagi.

"Okay, what thy hell, are you doing?"

Mamoru came out from his thoughts and gave her an odd look for her choice of words.

"I just had a Shakespearean lesson."

"You paid attention?"

"Oh, funny," Azula went with it for a moment. "But not as funny as watching Asteria trying to figure out how to do calculus."

Mamoru wished Azula could at least keep it serious with Asteria since the girl was trying to handle being a human at a human school. "How's she doing on her first day?"

"Right now, a bit better than you. What were you thinking about?"

"Honestly-" Mamoru sighed, "-I'm trying to remember things about Reign. I haven't had anything new in a while now."

"Why don't you ask Meroko or Asteria for help. I mean, if anyone can talk about Reign I imagine it'd be her followers."

"I'm not sure if Meroko and Asteria are up for conversing…"

"Mm, wouldn't be so quick on that judgement," Meroko was coming up behind the bench Azula and Mamoru were sitting on. Asteria was right behind her sister. "Whaddya need, prince?"

Mamoru was by now better used to Meroko's way of being and merely ignored her in that aspect. "I want to know more about Reign. I want to remember more."

Meroko looked over to Asteria because out of the two, Astera would remember more. "What? I'm just supposed to tell you everything I know?" asked the pale girl.

"That would be really helpful," Mamoru kept his kindness in check. Asteria was harder to deal with than her sister but being snappy as she was wouldn't help anyone.

"He can use his abilities to go into your mind and see things you've lived through," Azula explained.

"I'm supposed to let you wander in my mind?" Asteria asked with wide, alarmed eyes.

"Just the memories of Reign."

"Asteria…" Meroko gave her sister a significant look, reminding her of their previous conversation concerning the team.

"Fine, what do I have to do?"

Mamoru stood up and gestured for her to give him her hand. Asteria rolled her eyes and stuck out her right hand. He grasped her hand and focused on the right sort of memories he would be requiring. Asteria released a small gasp when she felt his presence in her mind.

* * *

 _A woman dressed in a purple, sparkling, gown stared out her open window to her kingdom. There were phenomenal silver lights tonight. "Tell me, Asteria, what is Shadow celebrating tonight?" her soft voice asked of the other woman in the grand bedroom._

 _Sailor Asteria remained by the doorway of Princess Reign's bedroom, her usual post during the day. "I believe it is the Harvest today, Princess. Many of the locals like to give thanks to the Gods for allowing us another year of prospect within our hidden kingdom."_

 _"It looks beautiful from up here," Reign mused at all the silver lights, now mixing with purple, twinkling from the Kingdom._

 _"I shall go call upon Sailor Siren to look after you until my sister arrives to take up post," Sailor Asteria began to open the door of the bedroom when Reign turned around._

 _Of course when she did, Sailor Asteria could not look Reign directly. The enchantment that kept Reign's identity a secret allowed for no one to see her. And so, Asteria missed the curiosity etched across Reign's face._

 _"Do the humans celebrate the Harvest like we do?"_

 _"I do not think they do, Princess," Asteria paused for a second to think. "I believe they celebrate something of a new year but...certainly not the Harvest."_

 _"I wish I could see for myself," Reign lamented her reclusive status. It was no fun being locked away every day, but no one seemed to really get that._

 _"You must stay in the Palace for your own safety, Princess," Asteria reminded before she walked out of Reign's bedroom._

* * *

Both Azula and Meroko knew for sure Mamoru had seen something. Mamoru slowly let go of Asteria's hand and looked away to process what he'd seen.

"That ability is a complete invasion of privacy," Asteria clutched her hand to her chest, looking almost mad Mamoru had been able to see something.

"Oh shut up," Azula told her with a wave of a hand, ignoring Asteria's glare. "Mamoru, what did you see?"

"Reign...and she was…" he tilted his head and stopped talking for a minute. "I just can't see her face."

"Well of course," went both Asteria and Meroko.

"I know," Mamoru sighed. "Because of the enchantment placed on her."

"That's inconvenient," Azula frowned. "But, I suppose, strong since it remains cast even in memories."

"I hardly find precautions for our Princess amusing," Asteria said curtly.

"I'm just saying..." Azula rose up from the bench and crossed her arms, "How could you swear eternal loyalty and protection if you never know what Reign looked like? I mean, you didn't know her."

"It was the only way to keep her safe!" snapped Asteria. "You don't understand the danger Reign poses if she exposed herself. The enchantment law was placed after the Forbidden Soldiers' uproar."

"Forbidden soldiers?"

"It's a whole other story but it was a massive threat for Reign and so after the guardians were cast away, Queen Nyx declared that Princess Reign's identity should be hidden, even from us."

"This is crazy," Mamoru shook his head. "How are we supposed to find her if no one knows what she looks like?"

"Princess Reign holds the Shadow Crystal, and so if we find the Crystal we find Reign herself," Meroko replied. The bells chimed signaling it was time to return to class and for Mamoru and Azula it was time to think about the newest details of Reign.

~ 0 ~

"Hey Luna," Usagi entered the base under the arcade and was unsurprised to find Luna hard at work on the command station. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, same as I've been doing since Senka's first appearance, searching for valuable information on Shadow and the Shadow Dominion."

Usagi sighed. "I've tried my hardest, Luna, but I can't remember anything about Princess Reign. I know Mamo is having the same problem."

"Usagi you may have never even met Reign," Luna stopped working for a second. "You can't remember things that never happened."

"But if this princess died because of me, the least I can do is remember her," Usagi crossed her arms. "Where was she from again?"

"Shadow. It's a planet off in a different galaxy that was destroyed long before you were born," Luna went over the facts they already knew. "Both it and its sister planet were destroyed in a war and it led to Shadow's movement to Earth."

"And they just hid like nothing…"

"Well, we now know that despite the hiding, Queen Nyx of Shadow held contact with Queen Serenity and its sister planet apart from the Earth Royalty."

Usagi crossed her arms and thought about the idea of having a secret world living right under their noses. She didn't have a long time to think about it when an alarm went off from the computers. Luna quickly stopped her work to see what the alarm was for.

"It's Senka, she's attacking the flower shop down Tutter Street!"

"I'm on it!" Usagi exclaimed and hurried out.

~ 0 ~

Azula truly wondered how much more of Reyna's chatterboxing abilities she would be able to take. It was a whole mixture of things Reyna would talk about, ranging from her favorite thing to eat all the way to what kind of ice cream flavor she would like to be.

"Oh my God if I buy you an ice cream, will you stop talking?" Azula finally snapped and stopped walking just to ask.

Reyna giggled and nodded her head. "My Daddy says that he used to talk a lot when he was younger."

"God help your mother, then," Azula muttered and began to walk again. She was mildly surprised when Reyna easily slipped her hand into hers just to walk together.

The two were forced to stop when they saw the evil shadow once more raging in the air.

"Not her again…" Reyna very quickly whimpered at the sight of Senka. "When does Sailor Reign defeat her?"

" _What_!?" Azula gaped at the question and, consequently, missed Senka's attack coming her way.

"Watch out!" Reyna acted and pushed Azula to the street, her small body falling over Azula's.

A street pole had flown just over them and came crashing down over a car parked on the sidewalk. Azula breathed hard as she realized that Reyna had quite literally saved her life.

"Are you okay?" Reyna climbed off Azula and grabbed her hand.

"Y-yeah, I...you saved my life… _again_." Azula could not stop blinking. Reyna cracked a small smile.

"No! No! Let me go!" cried a girl. Azula and Reyna saw a young teenage girl being lifted into the air by Senka.

"What delicious energy you give me," Senka laughed. Now it was easier to see her figure. It almost looked like Sailor Moon had never attacked her in the first place. "You are enough to complete my figure once more!"

"Halt evil spirit!" Sailor Mars stood tall and proud across the street. ""Agent of Love and Fire, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!"

"You again," Senka growled. "I have grown stronger since the last time we met and I assure you this time, no silly moon stick will stop me."

"Well, we'll just see about that," Sailor Mars promised. "Burning Mandala!"

Senka dodged two of the fire blasts but intook the last two. She yelped with pain but this time held her ground. A bigger surge of energy emitted from the human in her grasp and she laughed an echoing laugh. "Mysterious masked kiss!"

Sailor Mars was victim to several shocks of black thunder-lips. She screamed and fell to her knees.

"Senka!" Sailor Hemera was running towards the scene.

Sailor Asteria didn't bother calling out. She got straight to business and threw forwards her silver star tattoos. Senka dodged them and let go of the human who fell down with a thud on the roadside. Her next victims were unthinkable. Her black tendrils reached out to take Sailor Mars into her possession, followed by Sailor Hemera and Sailor Asteria.

"NO!" Azula cried out and scrambled to get on her feet.

Senka turned around, her entire figure beginning to glimmer as she the final energy she needed to be fully restored. "Shall you become my next prey, dear?"

"Let them go!" Azula pleaded but Senka did nothing. The three Sailor Scouts writhed in agony as their energy left them.

"Azula, we have to go!" Reyna sounded like she was begging for them to leave. She was terrified and Azula knew it but she couldn't bring herself to leave her friends behind. "Reyna," Azula bent down in front of the girl, "I know you and I don't see quite eye to eye but in this case just listen to me. Run home, okay? Run home and you lock that door."

"But I-I don't know…" Reyna's eyes filled with tears. Her breathing hitched as she neared to cry. "I-I want my Mommy...my D-Daddy…"

"Yes, okay, yes, I get that! But you have to listen to me!" Azula shook the girl. "Run! Just ru- ah!"

Senka had reached out to grab her as well. "Show me your Crystal!"

Azula felt a cold surging through her body as she was taken away by Senka. It was all a bit fast. She could hear Reyna crying and her friends' painful shouts yet she herself couldn't really muster a sound.

Reyna furiously cried in her spot to where a purple glow began to surround her. It drew the attention of the incoming Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts.

"What's happening?" Sailor Jupiter could only wonder.

"Whatever it is... it's not our priority," Sailor Venus pointed at their friends up in the air.

"Mercury Aqua mist!" Sailor Mercury covered the area with her thick, frosty mist. "You get the girls and we'll get Reyna!" she motioned to Sailor Jupiter and herself.

"Venus Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus shot directly at the tendrils holding Sailor Mars, Asteria and Hemera. The three were let go but Azula was still in Senka's grasp.

For Senka it did not matter anymore because now she had her true form. She was a light-skinned woman with long, flowing black hair. It appeared there was an M-shaped crown sitting around her face. Her outfit was a pitch black dress with a short skirt and a sleeveless top; it almost resembled a familiar uniform. A gem at the middle of her chest shined in various colors. There were thick, black bracelets sitting on both of her wrists, however one bracelet had a green gem at the center while the other had a purple gem. She held onto a fierce-looking black staff that looked like it would cause mega trouble if used properly.

Azula was arching backwards as an illuminating white glow started at her chest. "Show me the crystal!"

"Magic chain sniper!"

Senka was surprised by two purple and silver metal chains that snapped at her like lassos, forcing her to drop Azula. Before Azula could crash on the ground, Tuxedo Mask swept in and caught her.

"I almost forgot how evil and persistent you were," boomed a sharp voice.

"That...voice…" Sailor Asteria groaned.

"Is it really…?" Sailor Hemera twisted in Sailor Jupiter's hold to see who the new woman was.

Reyna had even stopped her crying to see, because she too recognized that voice. _Uh oh_ , she was in trouble. "C-Circe!"

An older version of Sailor Circe rose in the air with the same purple glow that surrounded Reyna's form. Her green eyes glared at Senka. "You will never win this battle, Senka. Know that." She pointed one finger at Senka and uttered, "Magic sparkle venom!" a black beam of energy shot from her finger and hit Senka square in the chest.

The woman screamed in pain and ultimately faded away, but everyone knew it was yet another temporary situation. Sailor Circe lowered herself to the ground just as Reyna zoomed towards her.

"Circe!" she cried in a mixture of happiness and tears. She wrapped her small arms around Circe's legs.

"Reyna, you know better than to time travel," Sailor Circe bent down in front of the girl. "Your mother and father have been going crazy looking for you."

Reyna pouted. "I thought I was supposed to come."

Circe raised an eyebrow. "Now why would you think that?"

"The voices in my head told me."

Circe only had a moment to react to that before she was ambushed by the other Sailor Scouts.

"Circe! It's you!" Sailor Hemera was being supported by Sailor Jupiter.

"We didn't feel you awake," Sailor Asteria had Sailor Venus helping her stay on her feet.

Sailor Circe pursed her lips together with an unusual grave face. "My fellow guardians, it is I, Sailor Circe, but not the Circe meant to awaken." Reyna turned around at the push of Circe. "I am from the future sent back here to retrieve Princess Reyna."

" _Princess_!?" this time Azula was the one to gawk. She had Tuxedo Mask helping her stand but she was sending deadly eyes at Reyna. "You know, that makes a lot of sense. You time traveled you little brat and you didn't even time travel correctly so that you wouldn't crush people!"

Sailor Circe put a comforting hand on Reyna's shoulder. "Time Traveling is forbidden and Princess Reyna here, knew that. I am sorry for any disruptions she may have caused but I will be bringing her home now."

"I'm sorry," Reyna apologized to the entire group in such a child-like voice that the group just couldn't be angry with her.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Sailor Moon smiled at her.

"I loved the stories about the Sailor Scouts," Reyna started smiling widely as she remembered the stories everyone at home would tell her.

"Yeah? Say, who was your favorite Sailor Scout?" Sailor Moon innocently wondered.

In her excitement, Reyna didn't think twice in answering with, "Sailor Reign!"

Everyone's mouths dropped.

"Reyna!" Sailor Circe at once commanded silence from the little girl. Reyna quickly covered her mouth with her hands and looked down at the ground. Sailor Circe gazed at the others who were either trying to process or waited for an explanation. "You must understand that we are not allowed to disclose anything from the future. Reyna is still learning that."

"But she said... _Sailor_ Reign…" Sailor Mercury said, "That means...Princess Reign is also a Sailor Guardian."

"It makes sense if she's the Guardian of the Shadow Dominion Gates," Azula inputted her thoughts.

"We must get going," Sailor Circe motioned Reyna to take her hand.

"Wait, Circe," Meroko stopped her for a moment, "If you're from the future...that means we find each other again…?"

Sailor Circe flashed a smile at her younger versions of comrades. "Indeed. Sailor Siren and I will soon make our returns. Save our Princess," she parted with those words. She took out a silver key, with its handle in the shape of a heart, and raised it over her head. "Guardian of time! Tear apart the sky and open the Door of Space-Time to us! I call your true name, the almighty god of time, the guardian of time's father, Chronos! Guidance to us! Protection to us! The path of light to us!"

A great blinding light ruptured from the sky and engulfed Sailor Circe and Reyna together, and after it was gone, so were the two. The rest of group was left in different stages of shock and confusion, but the one thing they shared was the idea of Sailor Reign and what that indicated.

~0~

Sailor Circe and Reyna had appeared in a cloud-like environment with white mist covering most of the area. Circe was gripping Reyna's hand as she led the girl towards the appearance of a silver door.

"The Queen and King were very distraught about your disappearance, Princess," Circe was saying. "They have most of our Sailor Guardians searching for you."

"I'm sorry. But the voices in my head told me I needed to go back in time," Reyna insisted.

"Okay," Circe stopped walking and turned to the girl. She bent down in front of Reyna and looked the girl in the eyes. "You're going to have to tell Sailor Circe about these voices."

Reyna pouted but she did go on to explain. "There were many voices but they all said Sailor Reign was in trouble. I had to go back in time to the 21st century."

"That doesn't make sense, though…" Sailor Circe thought for a second then raised her two index fingers. "Reyna, Sailor Circe is going to see those voices in your head, okay?"

"Mhm," Reyna closed her eyes and let Circe complete the task.

 _'The one they call Sailor Reign needs help. Only you can help her.'_

A floating figure hidden behind a purple cloak flashed in Circe's mind.

 _'You need to go back in time...help the Princess...before it's too late!'_

Sailor Circe gasped as she let go of Reyna. She gave the girl a long, alarmed stare until she finally straightened up on her feet and took Reyna's hand. "We need to get back home right now."

But both Sailor Circe and Reyna returned to a very different kind of home.

A dark, silent one.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Ah yes, finally getting to some good parts here! ;)


	12. Reign's Secret

" _If you really didn't want to be caught you should have hidden better," Princess Reign was facing Prince Endymion and the Moon Princess, Serenity, in the gardens of the Earth Palace. Though both were prevented from seeing her face, she was smirking._

 _Princess Serenity was scared half to death by the appearance of the strange woman. "Who is she?" she asked Endymion beside her._

" _Reign...you **cannot** tell anyone about this…" Endymion was more pre-occupied with their secrecy being blown than the actual fact neither woman had been introduced to each other._

 _Behind the enchantment, Reign smiled. "You really have to hide this better. Next time it could be one of your Generals that finds you two."_

" _Reign…"_

 _The Shadow Princess walked a bit past them, her long purple gown trailing after her. Silently, she raised a perfectly kept hand and both Serenity and Endymion watched as a silver and purple light emitted into the air._

" _What are you doing?" Serenity curiously asked._

" _I'm doing something useful with my abilities. Mother never really gave me the opportunity to practice," Reign stepped back and turned to the pair. "This is a barrier I've created. It's a one way barrier. You can't see from outside but you can see from inside. I hope it becomes useful for you two."_

" _Why would you do that?"_

" _Because I know a thing or two about imposed rules," Reign responded with mighty sadness in her voice. "Our parents decided things for us when we were children but I feel like...we should have a voice ourselves. Even though I'm not a child anymore I know what it's like. But Endymion if you want me to keep quiet I do want to ask your Generals to teach me how to wield a sword. It looks like fun."_

" _I should have known you'd ask something like that in return," and yet Endymion did not sound upset over it. Most women on Earth wouldn't even think about touching a sword, after all._

" _I will take that as a 'yes, of course Reign. Anything for you, my friend'." Reign chuckled and waved the two off with a hand._

* * *

The recent memory Mamoru had was at once shared with Usagi. It was their deal - between them - to share anything related to Princess Reign and Shadow that they would remember. Last night, Mamoru had finally begun to remember more about Reign and he was a little relieved to discover he hadn't kept Reign a secret forever from Usagi - then Serenity.

"It's weird, because I can't remember that yet," Usagi sighed as they walked towards their favorite park of the city.

"But this further implies that there was some sort of acknowledgment between the Moon Kingdom and the Shadow Kingdom by parts of mothers and daughters," Mamoru remarked.

"Jot that down for one of Azula's many theories," Usagi playfully rolled her eyes. "Can you believe she's making an entire list of theories concerning Reign and her planet?"

"Uh, yeah…" Mamoru stopped walking just by the park fountain and turned to the one bench across them. He pointed at it and Usagi followed his finger to the bench where a familiar red-haired girl sat, engulfed in a notepad.

"Azula?" she called.

"Hm?" Azula looked up with wide eyes from her writing and smiled at the sight of her friends. "Hey guys!" she uncrossed her legs to get up and slung her red bag over her neck before running towards them.

"Were you making another theory list?" Usagi wondered and eyed the notebook in Azula's left hand.

"You bet your ass I was!" Azula waved the journal. "I'ts how I think, and there's a _lot_ to think about. I mean, if Reign was a Sailor Guardian then will she awaken quicker? And can you imagine what her abilities would be like?"

"I imagine they're dark," Mamoru offered with a tilt of his head.

"That makes sense," Azula quickly jotted the idea down on the page. "Shadow does imply darkness-" she spoke as she wrote, "-and it-"

"-and I remembered her using some of her powers," Mamoru finished for her.

Azula whipped her head up with a questionable look. "You did what now?"

"Apparently, Reign can create barriers of some sort…" Usagi explained but was subjected to an even more confused look from Azula. "Also, I may or may not have known her in our other lives."

"So there was contact between your people and the Shadow people!" Azula beamed. "More theories!"

Usagi watched her friend go ecstatic with rambles of new possible theories 'We hadn't thought of' until a strange noise interrupted Azula. Something dropped and _bounced_ off Mamoru's head before reaching the ground.

"Ow!" went the teen.

When Usagi and Azula looked up, there were two very different reactions. Usagi was in awe at what was in the sky while Azula was furious.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," the red-haired girl returned her gaze to normal level just before something crashed over her and knocked her flat on the ground.

Both Mamoru and Usagi gaped as a pink-haired girl raised her head from Azula's chest.

"You can't do this!" Azula shouted at basically nothing but the sky. "I'm a human being, dammit, not a frickin bouncy house! Usagi, Mamoru, don't just stand there like a couple of idiots, get her off me!"

The pink-haired girl whipped her head in Usagi's direction. When she did, her big hair accidentally smacked Azula on the face. The red-haired girl growled until she saw the familiar hair style on the child.

"Hey, Usagi, she has the same hairstyle as you."

Usagi saw that too and scowled. "What a copycat!"

This did not please the little girl. "I'm not a copycat! "

"Listen I don't care what the hell you are, I just need you to get off me!" Azula was an inch away from simply pushing the girl to the ground. This one didn't seem at all regretful of her entrance unlike Reyna.

"Who the hell are you!?" Usagi didn't hesitate to demand. One hand of hers was touching her hair.

"I'm Tsukino Usagi," the child introduced herself but in an irritated manner. Usagi nearly lost it then.

"Why do you have my name!?"

While Azula was confused as well she was focusing on just one thing right now: the fact children saw her as a landing spot. "Well, _Chibi-usa_ , if you don't get off me in the next minute I am going to-" something clicked in front of Azula's forehead that made her freeze.

The girl, now nicknamed Chibiusa apparently, had pulled a gun from nowhere and was holding it quite steady in her hand. "Be quiet," she ordered so plainly it was like a regular thing was being done. With one swift movement she redirected the gun in Usagi's direction.

The three teenagers couldn't move from their shock.

"If you're Tsukino Usagi, then you have to have the Legendary Silver Crystal," Chibiusa narrowed her eyes on the blonde. "Hand it over!" Usagi looked like she was going to pass out any second now. Chibiusa did not falter. "I said hand it over!"

"Oh hell no!" Azula twisted her body over and thus forced Chibiusa to the ground.

The pistol fell to the ground and rang as it 'fired'. The noise was enough to throw Usagi off thinking it was a bullet that had punctured her and she fell backwards. Mamoru daughter her before she fell to the ground and looked at the gun which had only sprouted fake flowers.

"Kid, you're in a lot of trouble!" Azula hovered over Chibiusa. This left her mighty vulnerable when Chibiusa kicked her straight in the stomach. Azula shrieked and fell flat on her back beside Chibiusa. Chibiusa jumped on her feet and ran off at the first chance.

"Who the hell does that little girl think she is!?" Usagi screamed after the girl.

"Usagi!" Mamoru gestured to their friend currently on the ground groaning in pain.

"Right, sorry!" Usagi said and the two went to check on Azula. "Azula, are you okay!?"

"A little girl crashed onto me, pulled a gun on me, then kicked me in the stomach," Azula reviewed the happenings as she was helped up. "How do _you_ think I'm feeling?"

Usago sheepishly smiled in response. "Sorry…"

"That girl mentioned the Silver Crystal," Mamoru was in the middle of thinking. He and Usagi pulled Azula up to her feet. "And she looked like she knew you, Usagi."

"Well we could have known that by the fact they share the same name," Azula rubbed her stomach in circles. "Usagi you don't know her?"

Usagi huffed. "I would remember her!"

"We should find her nonetheless," Mamoru declared and already looked around for the girl.

"Yes," agreed Azula, "And then bill her for my medical expenses."

The three went around the park looking together for Chibiusa. Since the park wasn't that big they didn't have to search very long. Usagi spotted the girl sitting in one of the swings on her own.

"She looks so lost," Mamoru remarked thoughtfully but was subjected by two very crossed girls beside him. He ignored them in favor of making talk with Chibiusa. "Hey, Chibiusa, are you lost?" Chibiusa's head snapped up and she shifted on her swing to see the three coming towards her. She looked ready to jump off and run again. "If you're lost, we can help you," Mamoru insisted. "We helped another little girl get back home so I'm sure we can do the same for you."

Chibiusa's face softened and for one moment she looked like a plain scared little girl. Mamoru extended a hand towards her and even though she doubted him for a second, Chibiusa took it. As soon as their hands touched, Mamoru saw a rush of images in his mind.

A crystallized palace under a terrible, dark sky; something glowed at its center in the air; A familiar girl cried 'Mommy'!'.

"Mamo-chan, she might pull a real gun this time," Usagi muttered from behind, unknowingly snapping him out of the weird trance of images.

"I don't know, she seems pretty normal…" he based his his judgement on the still girl in his arms.

Azula had something to say about that. "That's what you said about Reyna and where did that get us? Oh, right, with some freaky future Sailor Guardian."

"Reyna…" Chibiusa suddenly said with such sadness that it made all three stop and stare.

"Did she just say Reyna…?" Usagi whispered.

"Mhm," Azula nodded.

"Do you happen to know Reyna?" Mamoru saw no danger in asking. "Small girl, ginger hair, green eyes?"

"Attitude, kind of annoying, not that good of a drawer?" added Azula. Chibiusa shot her a small glare and refused to answer. Azula raised an eyebrow at her and shook her head. "You know what? I'm not doing this again. You-" she pointed to Usagi and Mamoru, "-can deal with the falling kid this time. I'm out."

"Azula-"

"Nope. I got theories to work on," Azula motioned to her partially dirty notebook now. "Good luck." She gave a wave with her hand and started leaving as fast as possible before any other kids decided to drop from the sky on her.

~0~

The next day, Azula was presenting her theories to Meroko and Asteria in the Crown Fruit cafe. The two sisters sat across from Azula who was flanked by Ami and Minako. Rei and Makoto were in the process of ordering something from the display glass up front.

"Is it possible that if she's a Sailor Guardian too that we could just trigger her awakening?"

"We are not trying to find a Sailor Guardian, we are trying to find our Princess," Asteria responded with the usual coldness and snappiness she wore.

"But this would make it easier, genius," Azula snapped back. "Just like you were triggered we could do the same for Reign and your other comrades."

"Azula, Reign wasn't allowed to practice," Meroko disclosed what Asteria wouldn't. She ignored Asteria's disapproving stare and continued to explain. "She was in constant danger. We couldn't allow her to show off that she was a Sailor Guardian."

"So you never let her train?" Minako gaped. "That's horrible!"

"No, it was a precaution," Asteria corrected.

"But not allowing her to fully grasp her powers was a bigger danger!"

"She didn't need to practice because she had Guardians around her!"

"And that worked out how well, again?" Azula asked.

Asteria huffed. "I need a drink." She slid out of the booth and walked to the counter.

"Your sister doesn't like hearing the truth much, does she?" Azula went back to the theories on the table.

"It's hard knowing that we failed," Meroko spoke quietly.

"But this the chance to get her back so we shouldn't think about what you didn't do," Ami spoke up after reading off a paper.

"Hey, it's Usagi," Minako pointed at the blonde who walked in with a face of dread. "I wonder what's wrong?"

"Oh I might know," Azula smirked and started gathering the papers on the table. As she suspected, Usagi was upset and frustrated over Chibiusa who had garnered a place at Usagi's and even became one of the members of her family, literally.

"Isn't that what Reyna did too?" Rei asked before sipping from her milkshake.

"Yup," Azula closed the folder in front of her. "As far as my Dad and Keiko knew, Reyna was my little sister."

"Do you think they're from the same place?" Makoto wondered with a finger against her chin.

"Or related?" added Minako.

"Could be," Ami thought about it for a moment. "If they exhibit similar behavioral patterns then..."

"Well, unlike Reyna, Chibiusa doesn't do a lot of talking," sighed Usagi. "I asked her questions last night but instead I got in trouble for picking on her."

"She _is_ just a child, after all," Meroko inputted. "We have to be cautious."

"A child is still capable of being an enemy," Asteria voiced her own opinion, much harsher than her sister.

"For once I agree with Frost over here," Usagi sighed and rested a hand on her cheek. "Chibiusa is hiding something. I know she is."

"So was I when it came to Reyna and it turned out she was from the future," Azula reminded her. "Asteria makes some sense. Just because these are children doesn't mean they don't hold information that could hurt us."

"I think we're forgetting that Reyna was guarded and protected by the future version of Sailor Circe," Meroko pointed out, making her stance on these kids more than clear. "And if Chibiusa is from the same time and place, who's to say she didn't fall under the same protection from a different Sailor Guardian?"

"I swear to God, children complicate everything. It's why I'm not having any," Azula promised as she got up to go order something.

"That's what you said about never having a boyfriend and you've had two," Minako remarked.

"Shut up," Azula pointed and walked off.

Usagi didn't want to bother about Chibiusa for a while and so she focused on their other, bigger problem instead. "So, what's new with Reign?"

"Azula was showing us the theories she came up with," Ami was happy to help with moving subjects. She pushed the manila folder - left behind by Azula - so that Usagi could take a look. "They're interesting and possibly useful."

"Wow, Azula got straight to work," Usagi's eyes widened a bit at the notes scribbled in front of her.

"Which is more than can be said for _you_ ," Asteria didn't fail to remark. "It's a shame, really, that the Moon Princess turns out to be less useful than a human."

Usagi growled and gripped the papers in her hands. Meroko sighed from her seat and turned to to her sister. "Asteria, why don't you go home? I know you were having trouble with that Calculus homework Nano gave us today."

"Whatever," Asteria rolled her eyes. She took a sip from her milkshake and got out from the booth.

"I know she's your sister but does she have to be so rude?" Usagi didn't notice she was still gripping the papers in her hands. "I have a lot to deal with and I don't have to take such rudeness from her!"

"Usagi, I swear to God, you better not rip my notes," Azula startled the blonde behind her chair.

"Ah!" Usagi quickly let go of the papers when she realized how white her fingers were. "Sorry," she apologized and gathered up the papers. "Asteria just got to me."

"Tune her out," Azula took a seat beside Again and Makoto, smiling sneakily. "That's what I've learned to do."

"Alright, enough," Meroko understood her sister had a harder personality but it didn't mean she liked people talking about her. "So the theory about triggering Reign's awakening - it's a good idea but Reign never truly practiced her powers. If anything, we should be targeting triggering what she most cared about."

"Like what?" asked Minako.

"The Shadow Dominion, of course," Meroko shrugged.

"You really think that's what Reign loved most?" Makoto raised an eyebrow, her face spelling utter doubt.

"It has to be. It was her main responsibility."

"Responsibilities aren't always loved, you know," Azula mumbled and sucked on her straw.

"Perhaps we could make a list?" Ami suggested.

"Yeah, fine," Meroko shrugged.

"Waiting a second," Rei tilted her head. "How long did Reign live with the human Kingdom? Because if it was long then it's possible maybe Mamoru or even Usagi can add new things to the list."

"I doubt it," Meroko shook her head but Usagi agreed with Rei.

"Mamoru remembered Reign calling him her friend. You said she didn't have friends!"

"Well, she was locked in the palace-"

"Exactly, so maybe Mamo-chan actually knows more than you," Usagi dared to believe. "Friends confide in each other."

"You're implying he was closer to our Princess than we were," Meroko frowned, looking much like Asteria had most of the afternoon. "That's ridiculous."

"I don't think so," Rei said casually and ignored Meroko's short glare. "If she was locked away by her own guardians and treated as just the princess then I can see Reign confiding in someone else more than you four."

"Before you literally explode-" Azula shot Meroko a concerned glance since the brunette was going red in the face, "-how's about you and Asteria make that list about Reign and Mamoru can make his? Plain and simple. We all want the same thing after all which is to find Reign before Senka does."

"Fine," Meroko leaned back in her seat. "But you're not gonna have anything better than what Asteria and I are gonna have."

"Wow," Azula snorted, "Spoken like a true, mature Sailor Scout."

"Oh, shut up!"

~0~

"You want me to...what now?" Mamoru stared at the empty notepad in front of him that Usagi had placed for him.

Usagi groaned and went back to explain their new plan they had made in the café shop. "We need to show them that Reign confided in you more than her Scouts."

"And you're okay with that?" because Mamoru was in reality surprised Usagi hadn't thrown a jealousy fit over this other Princess.

Usagi crossed her arms and thought about it herself for a second. "Well, it's not exactly in my favorites right now but I hate Asteria more."

"She's...a complicated one…" Mamoru agreed. "Even in the past Reign would complain about that."

Usagi blinked and got on the couch with him. "Really?"

"Yeah. I remembered something about that last night. She told me about her guardians, every single one. Sailor Hemera was the Scout she seemed closest too but...I don't know, then Reign sometimes felt like she couldn't trust in Hemera because of the duties separating them."

"How awful," Usagi said. Perhaps this was another reason why she wasn't as jealous as everyone thought she'd be. Princess Reign had not expressed any affectionate feelings for Endymion in the past. If anything, it looked like Reign searched for a friend. "I remember I was still really good friends with everyone in Silver Millennium. Sure, the girls knew they had duties but we were still actual _friends_."

"I guess it was just too formal with them," Mamoru shrugged. He thought about his Generals and recalled that while being slightly more formal than Usagi's court, there was still a type of friendship between them. "So...you want me to prove that Reign confided in me more than her actual Scouts?"

Usagi clapped her hands together with a beaming smile. "You would be the best boyfriend!"

~0~

Under a gloomy sky, Azula walked into the local elementary school intending on finding her sister, Keiko, who worked in the office as a secretary. She pulled her green coat closer to her when she started feeling more of the chilly wind that just screamed rain was coming. She was sure she'd heard some distant thunder crackling in the sky on her way from the café. She hoped it wouldn't rain at least until Keiko and she got back home.

Azula pushed open the metal gate of the school's entrance and started down the cobblestone pathway. She came to an abrupt stop when she spotted a familiar pink-haired girl lonesomely sitting on a blue bench. Azula glanced around for anyone of Usagi's family before turning directions.

"Chibiusa?" she called. Chibiusa looked up from her lap and Azula was witness to a plain sad face. "I guess you got yourself integrated into Usagi's family but didn't remember you'd be going to school, huh? Not the bargain you were looking for, I imagine."

Chibiusa's thin eyebrows knitted together in mild annoyance. "Do you know if Usagi is coming for me?"

Azula was sure Usagi was with Mamoru probably coming up with that list they'd settled on earlier. "Um, was she supposed to pick you up?"

Chibiusa gave a shrug of her shoulders. "I don't know. I think so. But she probably forgot."

"Give her credit, yesterday she didn't have a 'cousin'," Azula gave the girl a significant look. "You may have hypnotized her family but you're not getting away with having Usagi too."

The sound of thunder cracking hard made Chibiusa jump from the bench, her fingers becoming white as they gripped onto her backpack's straps. Azula observed the obvious fear in the girl with silence.

"Afraid of thunder?"

Chibiusa nodded her head.

"It's not that bad. There's only like a one in a billion chance of you getting struck by lightning," Azula stopped when Chibiusa did another gasp. "I...am not good with kids, even time-travelling kids."

"You know…?" Chibiusa stiffened and Azula noticed how Chibiusa's hand reached up to a silver necklace around her neck. It held a familiar silver key with a heart shaped handle, along with a silver crystal Azula couldn't quite see.

"I was 98% sure but you just confirmed it so thanks," Azula could not help herself and flashed Chibiusa a smug smile.

Chibiusa, in all her childish face, stomped her foot and moved for Azula. Her attempt to seem threatening was rudely interrupted by another round of thunder in the sky. She jumped and instead ended up falling onto Azula who abruptly caught her.

"Seriously?" Azula laughed as she was forced a couple steps back from the force. "I'm just gonna have to carry a sign on me that says 'not a cushion'.'

Chibiusa didn't pay attention. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her arms were gripping Azula's waist. It was then that Azula felt her shaking a bit. It was hard being detached when the girl was so clearly scared.

"Hey, kid, look, it's just thunder…" Azula realized those weren't the most comforting words but what else could she say?

"Azula?" Keiko startled the two. Chibiusa turned sideways to see the taller adult woman. "Who's this?"

"Uuh... Usagi's cousin…" Azula warned Chibiusa not to try anything on her sister, especially that hypnosis trick of hers.

"Adorable," Keiko smiled at Chibiusa then looked to Azula. "Dad says he's gonna wait for us at the restaurant so we should hurry up."

"Um…" Azula had planned on coming to the school with a good excuse on why she couldn't have dinner with her father and sister but with Chibiusa she'd forgotten to make one up. Luckily, Azula thought fast on her feet. "I can't. Usagi's family had an emergency and they asked if I could babysit Chibiusa."

"What?" Chibiusa frowned up at Azula but the red-haired girl went 'shhh' in her direction.

"Oh, what happened?" Keiko quickly looked to Chibiusa for the explanation.

"Usagi, that clutz," Azula chuckled. "Tripped on her own feet." That excuse made Chibiusa smile. "Nothing serious but I still have to look after Chibiusa."

"Alright then," Keiko nodded, completely understanding. "Well I'm gonna leave you by the apartment since it looks ready to rain at any moment now. Let's go."

Chibiusa tried speaking up even as Azula pulled her with them. "But Usagi was-"

"If you stay quiet and play along you can have my chocolate stash," Azula whispered. "Future kids still like chocolate, right?"

The great smirk on Chibiusa's face said it all.

~0~

"Are you sure you can do that? Or _want_ to do that?" Usagi couldn't help make the face she was after hearing Azula say she would be taking care of Chibiusa for the night….and also being told to say she'd been in the hospital if anyone asked.

"Look, it's better than being forced to have a fake fancy dinner with my Dad and Keiko. You and Mamoru just focus on getting that list done for tomorrow. I'll call you guys later! Bye!" Azula hung up on the call.

Usagi placed the phone back in its holder and turned back to Mamoru. "So somehow Chibiusa found a way to nestle into Azula's home. I'm telling you that girl - Mamo-chan?" she noticed that her words weren't exactly registering with him. He was just...staring into space.

* * *

 _Two swords clanged when they touched sides. Reign had a smug face behind her enchantment as she pushed her sword ahead, its tip missing Endymion's face by inches._

 _"I told you I was good," she said, mildly breathless._

 _"You are unorthodox," Endymion remarked, though he was no longer surprised._

 _With a laugh, Reign pulled back her sword and used it only to point at him. "This coming from the Earth Prince secretly meeting with a Moon Princess while also housing the secret Shadow Princess. Yeah, I'm the unorthodox here."_

 _"Easy there, Reign, I could give the orders to my Generals to cease practice with you…"_

 _Reign laughed again. "Sure. But you won't."_

 _"And why not?"_

 _"Because I'm your friend and friends don't do that to each other. That's what Serenity says."_

 _Endymion paused, confused for a second. "What - you've talked to Serenity? When!?"_

 _Reign innocently fixed her hair behind her shoulders. "She doesn't always come to see you."_

 _This time Endymion laughed. Reign took her chance to begin sword fighting again. She yielded her sword and went in again, but of course her lack of experience made it easier for Endymion to catch her off guard. His sword clanged as it hit hers but it then swiftly moved underneath and with his force he pushed her backwards. Reign fell on the ground with a slash on her left arm._

 _"Reign!" Endymion panicked and dropped his sword. He quickly went to help the Princess who was laughing at the incident. "Reign, you're hurt-"_

 _"It's okay, watch," Reign had pushed his hands from her and gestured him to watch the cut on his arm._

 _Little by little, the cut on her arm began to seal away as if it had never been there in the first place. Endymion was in shock but Reign was quite used to it._

* * *

"She could heal herself," Mamoru remembered and quickly jotted it down.

Beside him, Usagi asked for an explanation of what he saw.

~0~

Azula and Chibiusa ate take-out together in Azula's family's apartment. It was silent except for the crunching and mushing of their food. After Chibiusa finished, she made a clearing of her throat that, on the first time, Azula didn't understand its meaning. When Chibiusa cleared her throat a second time she motioned to her mouth. "Chocolate?"

"Oh," Azula got out from her chair and went to the kitchen cabinets. "You can't tell anyone, alright?" she warned Chibiusa as she took out a jar with 'keratin vitamins' printed on its front side.

"What's Keratin?" Chibiusa leaned over the table and squinted her eyes to get a better look. "And where's my chocolate?"

Azula pulled the lid off and surprised Chibiusa by pulling out a chocolate bar. "Right here, kid." She walked back to the table and set the jar down on the table. She slid the chocolate bar to Chibiusa and watched in amusement as Chibiusa practically stuck her face into the jar. "Yeah, my Dad's pretty big on sweets and he limits them so I had to come up with smart ways to eat some. Keratin vitamins is for your hair but I just stick my candy in there. He'll never look into it."

Chibiusa laughed as she took a seat again. "That's sneaky."

"But smart," Azula tool the jar back to the kitchen, but not before taking out a chocolate bar for herself.

"You don't get along with your parents either, huh?"

The question made Azula stop just as she opened the cabinet to return the jar into. "Um...I mean…" she slowly placed the bar on the shelf and closed the cabinet door. "I love my Dad, I do, and I know he loves me too, but...most of the time we don't see eye to eye." She came back to the table and tool a seat in the chair next to Chibiusa. "I mean, he's a businessman and he has ideas for me that I don't quite...agree with."

"Like what?" Chibiusa busied herself by unwrapping the chocolate bar.

"Well, he wants me to take over the business he has with Furuhatas when I grow up. We're part owners of the arcade and the cafe the girls and I go to. Keiko's already in training but that's still just an intern. It's why she works at your school still. I don't really see myself as a business woman."

"What do you want to be?"

"I want to do research," Azula began smiling without realizing it. Chibiusa quietly ate her chocolate and really stared at Azula. "Specifically, space research. Ever since the Sailor Scouts arrived I'm really interested in knowing what else is out there in the galaxies."

Chibiusa dared, for a second, to believe that perhaps Azula had the Legendary Silver Crystal but the idea lasted for a millisecond because of new, stronger thunder crashing down on the city. She jumped in her chair and quickly went to hide under the table.

"Kid, come on out of there," Azula backed her chair a bit to see Chibiusa. "It's really just thunder. Look, come out," she held a hand out and because more thunder cracked Chibiusa latched onto it like her life depended on it. "There's this game that my Mom used to play with me when I was small and there were thunderstorms."

"You were afraid too?" Chibiusa spoke softly.

Azula smiled. "Yeah, once upon a time until I figured out the odds were with me. But see, all you have to do is count is to ten."

"And then the thunder is supposed to sound farther away," Chibiusa finished as she understood perfectly how the game was meant to go.

"Oh-" Azula raised an eyebrow, "-so you know the game?"

Chibiusa nodded, her voice quieting down. The sadness and plain fear Chibiusa wore made Azula falter for a moment. It reminded her that while mysterious, Chibiusa was still just a child...and she was a child who was afraid of the dark.

"Chibiusa, where are your parents?" Azula asked with all honesty, and Chibiusa knew it. It was not a demand, it was not to gather information. Azula simply wanted to know how parents could leave Chibiusa on her own like this. "I know Reyna traveled back here without her parents' consent-"

"Reyna's okay, alright?" Chibiusa had cut her off rather defensively which caught Azula off guard. "She's fine!" she ran off into Azula's room and closed the door.

"Why do they always go into my room?" Azula mumbled and sighed.

~0~

* * *

 _"It's the Shadow Crystal that allows me to heal rapidly," Princess Reign explained while she and Endymion took a walk in the palace's gardens. "It grants me all these abilities that I secretly use."_

 _"Secretly?" Endymion caught on fast._

 _"My mother disapproves of my usage of the crystal."_

 _"But I didn't see the Shadow Crystal when you healed yourself…"_

 _Reign came to a slow stop and faced Endymion with an indescribable expression. "You have been my friend for a while now, my only friend actually besides Serenity, and so I feel like I can trust you. The Shadow Crystal is **inside** me. I guard it with every fiber of my being."_

 _"That sounds...like a true burden," Endymion knew that it had to be part of the reason why Reign always carried herself with such dread and caution._

 _"It's part of it," Reign agreed. "The Crystal's main power is what can drive people against me."_

 _"You say it like it's already happened…."_

 _"We call it the tale of the Forbidden Soldier," Reign bit her lip. Apparently even the name made her nervous. "And then a powerful force heard about my power. It was why we fled to safety. It destroyed our planet and nearly our entire people."_

* * *

Usagi wasn't sure what Mamoru was seeing but she did know it had to be a lot judging by how fast he scribbling down each time he got out of his trance.

~ 0 ~

Azula slowly unlocked her bedroom door as quietly as possible. She suspected Chibiusa was fast asleep since there'd been no noise for quite a while now. Azula poked her head inside and, sure enough, spotted Chibiusa on her bed quite asleep. The pink-haired girl was clutching that ball of hers she named 'LunaP'.

"Knew it," Azula barely got to say when she noticed Chibiusa's face was scrunched up like she was having a nightmare. "Chibiusa?"

"No, no, I'm so sorry - Reyna! It's my fault I-I - NO!"

Azula felt something weird in the pit of her stomach when she heard Reyna's name. Chibiusa sounded terrified, and the way she had said Reyna's name implied true guilt and despondency. "What happened?"

She ran out of the room and went straight for her phone in the living room. She dialed Usagi's number fast and could barely contain herself when the line was picked on. Azula explained what had happened with Chibiusa and how she'd heard Chibiusa's dream word.

"She knows Reyna for sure. And I think something may have happened to her!" Azula ran a hand through her hair, "And it's bad."

"We'll figure that out, I promise," Usagi reassured from the end of the line. "I knew that Chibiusa was hiding something. I just knew it!"

"Yeah, but how are we gonna make Chibiusa tell us what she knows?"

"We'll figure out a way, I promise. Look, if it helps you in any way, Mamo-chan found something incredible or...he remembered it, I guess, about Reign. Something super important, secret... something that none of her Scouts knew."

"What is it?" Azula curiously asked and attentively listened to what Usagi had to say. When it was done, Azula's face practically fell of shock

~0~

Meroko and Asteria both sat in one side of a booth with arms crossed and straight faces. One note pad stood between them on the table.

"You think you know Reign more tban we do?" Asteria demanded.

Mamoru, Usagi and Azula all sat on the other side of the booth, each completely matching with their smug smirks. Beside the booth were the rest of the girls anxiously waiting to see the results of this little competition.

"Yes, complete," Mamoru nodded but made no move to put down his own notepad.

Meroko and Asteria awaited for the notepad that never came. "Well?" Asteria motioned.

"Oh, what I know should never be written," Mamoru said quietly, "It should barely even be talked about."

"What is it?" Meroko asked, looking weary of anticipation.

"I know the way to the Shadow Dominion."

That statement made both sisters freeze. Neither of them knew the way. Reign had never told them such a secret.

Mamoru went on like nothing because he knew neither sister would be able to top him. "It's the reason why Reign was reincarnated in the first place. Without her in existence, the Gates of the Shadow Dominion can't keep hold. Why? Because the way to the Shadow Dominion is through Reign herself. She wasn't just a person, she was a _portal_."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This is one of my fave chapters to write because it establishes how close Reign actually was to Endymion and Serenity! And next chapter we finally get to introduce the Black Moon Clan properly! Can't wait!


	13. The Black Moon Clan

Four women donning the traditional colors of blue, green, red and purple stood before a man with wild red hair and matching red eyes. In their lair - which was a big spaceship, there was nothing but silence.

"We haven't been able to find the Legendary Silver Crystal nor the rabbit," the women dressed in blue, Berthier, declared with utter frustration.

The man, Rubeus, began glowering and so one of Berthier's sisters, Petz, stepped forwards. "It's not our fault and Prince Demande should know. It's that wretched Shadow Queen that prevents us from stepping into Crystal Tokyo."

"She's put herself as the center of the barrier," added another sister, Calaveras.

"We can't weaken her," the final sister, Koan, scowled.

"Perhaps not at the moment, and from the outside, but I have devised a way to do so from the very inside," Rubeus revealed. This made the four sisters gasp. "Crystal Tokyo is in the shape of a perfect star with five end points. If we manage to weaken each of those points in the past and add our own dark powers to it then we can break the barrier and get inside."

"And finally destroy the city with the Malefic Crystals?" Berthier beamed at the prospect.

"Exactly," Rubeus confirmed. "So, get to work."

~0~

Both Meroko and Asteria didn't sleep for days because they were trying to make sense out of everything new they learned of their princess. Both sat in the living room nursing coffee mugs in their hands.

"How could we not know this?" Asteria asked for about the millionth time.

"Because we weren't meant to," Meroko would always respond with, which truly just annoyed Asteria.

"We were her guardians! We had a right to know!"

"But then we would become like the Forbidden Soldier," Meroko retorted and immediately quieted her sister down. "Don't you remember the story? Queen Nyx needed to keep the rest of us pure."

"I would never harm the Princess," Asteria rose from her spot in indignation. She was outraged, frankly, that Reign had chosen to share her deepest secret with someone who wasn't even part of her people.

Meroko chose to remain slightly more calm albeit her own personal feelings about the matter. She always felt like she'd been slightly more close to the Princess than her Guardian duties allowed and therefore would've instigated a bit more confidence for the Princess. Apparently not. Still, Reign was the Princess and was allowed to do as she pleased.

"Do you think Sailor Circe knew about this?" Asteria's question pulled Meroko from her thoughts. Asteria had her hands on her hips and the everlasting scowl drawn across her lips. "Reign's secret?"

"Of course," Meroko didn't think about it much. "Circe was as much of a Sailor Guardian to Queen Nyx as she was to Reign. She wasn't the Leader of the Guardians for nothing."

"But she was a soldier too! Why would Circe know about this and not us!?" the question fumed Asteria even more. Meroko was sure this would take days, weeks even, to simmer down in her sister.

~0~

"If Reign holds the Shadow Crystal and the opening to the Gates of the Shadow Dominion, then we can't really trigger her awakening, can we?" Makoto nervously looked at her friends for the confirmation.

They were all gathered, except for Usagi and Mamoru, in the base to discuss their next moves. The girls knew their options had decreased and had no new ideas to suggest.

"Not unless you feel like wasting time," Minako huffed.

"It's imperative we find that Princess soon," Luna chimed in from the computers. "The more time we waste the more people are caught in the crossfires."

Since Reign's secret had been divulged, Senka had attacked almost every day searching for the crystal inside humans. So far, no luck for either party.

"We can't just let Senka keep terrorizing humans every day," Rei crossed her arms.

Suddenly, Azula let a small cough escape her lips. Everyone turned to her questionably. "Or...can we…?" she slowly drawled.

The girls blinked with surprise. What was she saying? Did she mean...no.

Azula took in a small breath before explaining herself. "Obviously, the only way to find the Shadow Crystal is to yank out crystals from bodies and just check. Senka's already doing it. Maybe...we should keep letting her…"

"Azula, you don't actually mean that, do you?" Ami's eyes looked ready to pop out from her head.

"I do," the red-haired girl nodded.

"What!?" cried Rei. "How can you mean that!? Senka is terrorizing people-"

"And she's the only one with that power to check!" Azula matched Rei's loud voice. "Right now, like it or not, it's all we can do. Unless one of you guys suddenly gains the power to see right through people to spot the Shadow Crystal, it's your only option."

"It's not the Sailor Scout way, Azula," Minako said quietly.

"Well lucky for you I'm the one that thought of the idea and I'm not an actual Sailor Scout so... there's your loophole," Azula gave a small shrug of her shoulders. "I'm the one that thinks of the cold ideas that need to be done."

The rest of the girls still gave questioning looks to each other. The idea was just not their style. It was... cold. Cold indeed.

~0~

"What is with animals today?" Usagi threw the pet shop a glance as the sounds of frantic animals carried out to the streets. "Everywhere we go they're all loud and weird."

"Maybe something's wrong with them?" Chibiusa suggested and stopped at the display window but not before pulling Mamoru with her. "You know they have feelings, right?"

Usagi didn't dismiss the condescending look Chibiusa gave her. "Of course I do!"

"It doesn't look like it," Chibiusa hummed and stared at the puppy on the other side of the window that wouldn't stop barking at the three humans.

"I think we can agree that we all animals have feelings and simply move on," Mamoru cut in to avoid the third argument in that one, simple walk they were taking. He gently pulled Chibiusa from the window and began to walk again. He gave Usagi a significant look that urged her to start talking again...specifically about something.

"Oh, um...did I forget to tell you how Azula was having bad dreams?" she began and did her best not to look so much at Chibiusa between them.

"Yes, yes you did," Mamoru had it much easier in not looking. Being discreet was certainly his thing.

"Yeah, she said they were all about Reyna. Can you believe that?"

Hearing the specific name made Chibiusa look up to Usagi. She was surprised, clearly. "She has dreams about Reyna?"

"Oh yeah," Usagi slowly found her rhythm with the talk. "She said in all of them, something happened to Reyna but she didn't know what."

"Ooh…" Chibiusa's face grew pale suddenly and both teenagers caught that. "Did...did she really not know what happened?"

"Nope," Usagi popped the 'p' and shook her head. "It really got to her. Reyna wasn't the light of her life but she did save Azula so that kind of leaves something on her, you know?"

"Mhm…" Chibiusa looked down at her moving feet. "Well, I'm sure Reyna is fine."

"Chibiusa, are you and Reyna from the same place?" Mamoru dared to ask. "Because you came in the same way that Reyna did. Literally. You don't have to explain, just a simple 'yes' or 'no' suffices."

"...yeah,we are," Chibiusa gave a small nod of her head.

"I knew it," Usagi mumbled to herself before adding, in a regular volume, "You're from the future too. What are you doing here, hm? Are you running away like Reyna did?"

"Reyna didn't run away!" Chibiusa stopped to correct. "The voices told her to!"

Usagi rolled her eyes. "The voices? Seriously?"

Mamoru motioned her to stay calm. Once those two went at it, there was no stopping until Chibiusa shut down. And who won there?

"Chibiusa, Reyna didn't really explain what these 'voices' were," he said, and with no accusations in his tone. "They're powers, aren't they?"

Chibiusa nodded her head. "Reyna has powers but she hasn't learned to control them yet. Plus, they haven't all come yet."

"So what are those voices, then?"

Chibiusa shrugged. "I don't know. I think they're people from another world. Her Mom knows, though. She could tell you."

"And who's her mom?"

There, Chibiusa stayed quiet. Mamoru understood she was not allowed to say. "Okay. Thank you for explaining," he said in the end.

Chibiusa beamed. Of course she was thrilled about the lack of persistent questioning. At least now Mamoru and Usagi learned the best strategy in getting information from Chibiusa.

~0~

Asteria and Meroko roamed the local pet shelter in their neighborhood. Neither said a word to the helpful employees but a simple 'just looking'. They went from the birds, to the dogs and cats, to the rabbits, sea animals and so much more. They saw everything in the shelter but bought nothing.

The two sisters stopped by the canaries and looked at each other with a common feeling.

"It's as we suspected," Asteria broke their look and turned to the screeching canaries. "Sailor Siren is awakening. The animals are going mad here and in the city in general."

"Siren always did have the weirdest connection to the creatures in Shadow," Meroko mused. "But if she wakes up the same way you did, she'll have all the animals raging against the humans."

"She's coming," Asteria put a hand on her chest. "I can feel it."

Meroko observed the loud shelter and sighed. "And so can they," she said about the animals.

~0~

As soon as Usagi had joined the girls in the cafe shop, she was informed of the unusual idea or option Azula presented for them in regards to the crystal. Usagi of course couldn't believe the idea. It was…

"Ridiculous!" she slammed a hand on the table, startling nearby customers in the café. "It's just not an option!"

"That's what we told her," Rei carelessly swiveled her straw in her milkshake. "It's not an option."

"What isn't?" Meroko asked as she and Asteria joined the girls in the next table.

"Azula said maybe we should just let Senka keep pulling crystals from people to find the Shadow Crystal and Reign," Minako explained and added, rather glumly, "Since, you know, none of us have the power to actually see the Shadow Crystal ourselves."

"Hm, she said that?" Asteria crossed a leg underneath the table and thought for a moment. "I'm actually impressed."

"What!?" the girls, save for Meroko, went collectively.

"You think we should do it?" Makoto had a face of shock.

"Well, it's the logical way," Asteria gave a light shrug. "I'm actually disappointed in myself for not coming up with that earlier."

"Maybe if you hadn't been brooding you might have," Meroko shot her a smirk to which Asteria rolled her eyes to.

"Hold on," Usagi cut in, "You actually like this idea? I think it's the worst one Azula has ever had."

"We're talking about putting humans in danger…" Ami chimed in. "Senka isn't gentle."

"Yeah, she doesn't care if anyone gets hurt," Rei agreed. "Letting her ransack the population is irresponsible."

"There needs to be another way," Usagi nodded her head and of course had the support of her friends.

Meroko and Asteria disagreed.

"There isn't," Asteria assured. "If there were many options your team and ours wouldn't be working together in the first place. I'm actually gonna back the human up on this one. The idea goes."

Rei scowled and was the only one to voice her disapproval. " _No_ , it doesn't."

"This is our Princess and we have the last say," Asteria glared at Rei. "And since our next Sailor Guardian is close to awakening and will require our fullest attention, I suggest you don't create a bigger gap between us."

Even though the cold idea was still in mighty discussion, the possibility of a third Shadow Guardian put the girls into a streak of silence for a minute. Meroko sighed and nodded.

"We think it's Sailor Siren since all the animals in the city are going crazy. She always had a connection to them, so…"

"And if she wakes up like I did...you better get ready," Asteria made a face. "Sailor Siren's deadliest attack was her Sonic Cry."

"Sonic...cry?" Usagi gulped.

"Mhm."

At that moment, Azula walked in. She spotted the girls and quietly came up to them but did not sit down. She knew this wasn't her hottest moment with them. "Hey. I assume we all know idea by now?"

"We do," Usagi said, intending on scolding her for it when Asteria cut in with a very different response.

"I like it. Definitely thinking like a Sailor Guardian."

Azula wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. "Thanks…?"

"That is not how Sailor Scouts think!" Rei snapped.

"Says you," Asteria retorted. "The group of Sailor Scouts who didn't protect their Princess. At least my group were simply too far away. What was your excuse?"

"You know what-" Rei slammed a hand on the table.

"Hey!" Meroko exclaimed to stop them both. "We have pressing matters here and arguing isn't gonna help. Sailor Siren _is_ coming and we need to be prepared."

"Sailor Siren?" Azula repeated, momentarily confused.

"She's our third comrade and she's coming," Meroko explained.

"But we also need to figure out how to find Reign and the Shadow Crystal," Usagi reminded.

"So let's divide and conquer," Azula shrugged casually. "Half of you start searching for Sailor Siren and the other half discuss ways to find Reign."

"I like you more and more," Asteria pointed at her with a growing smile on her face.

"Fine, but I am not working with her," Rei nodded to Asteria. Honestly, that was probably the better idea.

"It's better if one of us us in each team," Meroko thought. "I can work in whatever team Rei is in if that makes things better."

"Yes," went both girls in question.

It was easy dividing and conquering since the two most tension-filled girls were far, far away from each other. For location, there was no one better than Azula. Now that she knew what exactly they were looking for, it was easier to start searching-algorithms.

"She's going to be drawn to us once she awakens," Asteria noted while Azula looked at the base's computer screens.

"And we really don't want a repeat of how you first woke up," Minako inputted with a sheepish smile.

"Maybe there's a way to combat that," Azula turned on her chair to face the two, plus Makoto.

"What do you have in mind?" Asteria curiously asked.

"Quite simple really. We put a tranquilizer in her."

"You mean like...drug her?" Makoto thought.

"A sedative," Azula shrugged. "It's harmless and it would knock her out for a couple hours. If we get lucky it would be enough hours for her to release all that radiating energy of hers."

"Where can we get that?" Asteria wondered.

"I guess from the local pharmacies," Minako slowly came around with the idea. There was no actual harm for Sailor Siren and it would definitely lessen the danger for anyone around her when she woke up.

"You are now my favorite human," Asteria pointed at Azula, her voice sounding casually matter-of-factly.

"Thanks. I don't know what you are to me but you're not my favorite," Azula was nothing but honest. Asteria simply smiled in return.

~0~

Later that day, Azula, Asteria, Minako and Makoto headed down the street to go buy the needed sedatives from the pharmacy. Asteria was sure Sailor Siren was close to awakening - she could literally feel it. It came, as a consequence, as tiring to discover Senka trying to attack just near the pharmacy they were going to go into.

"Doesn't she take breaks?" Azula frowned.

"She's getting her energy from an infinite world," Asteria mocked beside her. "So that's a definite 'no'."

"Just hurry up and transform!" Azula snapped in return.

"You go into pharmacy where it's safe," Minako instructed her.

"Yeah, alright," Azula watched her friends go and do their Sailor Scout thing. She sucked in a breath and tried to sneak through the screaming people into the pharmacy but Senka was still choosing her victim when she spotted the familiar red-haired girl.

"I recognize that wild hair," Senka drawled and lowered herself to the ground. Azula skidded to a halt so as to not crash into Senka. "You're the petty human that got away from my grasp. Not anymore."

Azula did her best not to look scared but the tendrils of darkness reaching out for her challenged things. She took a step back but one of the tendrils acted as a lasso and slapped the air just beside her. She screamed and jumped to the side.

"Perhaps you own my Shadow Crystal," Senka maliciously laughed.

"The Shadow Crystal is not yours!" Azula reached for a plant pot and threw it directly at Senka. The woman had to retract her tendrils as she dodged. Azula then got on her feet and tried making a run for it.

Senka growled and rushed a tendril that wrapped around Azula. "Where do you think you're going!?"

Azula dreaded the pain that was to come and still screamed of pain when the darkness began picking at her skin. She could feel her chest burning and something trying to forcibly push through.

"Silver Stars!" Sailor Asteria sent three plunging silver stars to cut off Senka's tendrils around Azula just as her crystal was about to shimmer into existence.

Sailor Jupiter swiftly caught Azula before she hit the ground. "You okay?"

Azula feebly nodded. "Eugh, yeah. Second time around the body gets used to it I guess," she rubbed her hand over her heart.

"Get to safety," Sailor Venus dropped in beside them.

"We need to get those sedatives," Azula picked herself up and gestured a thumb to the pharmacy two stores down. "You guys take care of the Shadow Queen over there and I'll do my part in there."

Sailor Venus was weary of the idea but ultimately gave in since she knew Azula wouldn't be listening anyways. Azula was set free and allowed to run for the pharmacy before Senka could capture her again.

"You brats!" Senka fumed as her victim was once again taken from her. "You protect that girl as if she held something important! Perhaps I should make her a priority!"

"We protect anyone who has the unfortunate luck to get in your path," Sailor Jupiter flashed a warning finger at her.

"You best give up, Senka," Sailor Asteria said, mighty confident. "Reign isn't here but I am and as long as it's like this, you will never find the Shadow Crystal.".

Senka laughed. "We'll see about that."

Asteria raised her hands to display her silver stars again. "We _will_ ," she vowed.

Senka put her hands together and began creating dark spheres. She threw them one by one down at the Sailor Scouts but missed.

"We need to combine our powers or she'll destroy the city at this rate," Sailor Venus already sustained heavy cuts on her legs from the blow.

"Me? Combine powers with you two?" Sailor Asteria eyed Venus like she was delirious.

"It's the only way!"

"I'm not doing it! It's like blasphemy!"

"We are on the same side!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"We have the same mission to protect our princesses!" Sailor Venus added. "Reign and Serenity were once friends despite all the laws and rules against it. We owe it to that friendship to at least be a civilized team keeping them safe!"

Sailor Asteria looked up at Senka who was rising higher in the air. Her black tendrils swiveled around, looking for new victims. If anything, their combined powers could keep her away for a while. "Fine," she said to the other two. "Let's combine powers."

"I'll start us off!" Sailor Jupiter pushed herself up on her feet. "Jupiter Supreme Thunder!"

Sailor Venus went to follow with her own attack. "Venus Crescent Beam!"

And finally, Sailor Asteria rose gracefully and pushed through the last attack. "Night Divination!"

Venus' beam wrapped around Jupiter's thunder which then enveloped Asteria's falling stars, creating deadly grazers that hit Senka in all directions. Senka screamed wildly with her arms in front of her face.

"The red head will be mine!" she parted with that warning before vanishing into thin air.

This time, all three Sailor Scouts knew they shared a common concern.

~0~

That night, Usagi stopped by Azula's apartment to see how she was doing. It came as no surprise to Azula when Usagi used her latest attack as another reason to go against Azula's idea.

"You've experienced the pain twice now and you really think we should let others feel the same?" the blonde paced in front of Azula's couch.

"Usagi, it's _because_ I've been attacked twice that I'm definitely sure you should follow my advice," Azula frankly said. Usagi paused her pacing to look at her. "Look, because Senka hasn't seen my useless crystal, she now has it in for me. She's gonna terrorize me until she pulls out a crystal from my chest and sees what it is."

Usagi stared at Azula as if the red-haired girl had finally lost it. "Azu-"

"Usagi, I'm not changing my mind about that. Can we just talk about what you know I've been wanting to talk of?"

Of course Usagi knew. Even though she didn't agree, she relented and switched topics. "We talked with Chibiusa and... you were right, she knows Reyna."

"I knew it," Azula looked, if Usagi had to describe it, concerned over Reyna. "What does she know? Is Reyna okay?"

Usagi sighed. "Chibiusa is very obscure. She says the voices Reyna hears are powers."

"Lunatic powers," Azula spat. "They told her to come back in time."

"Well, Chibiusa said the powers haven't fully developed yet so I guess she can't really control them…"

"What parents would allow their kid to pull something like Reyna did? Or even Chibiusa?" Azula huffed and leaned back on the couch with arms crossed. "I bet you they're like sisters or something cos I find it difficult to believe two sets of parents have the same bad parenting abilities in the future."

Usagi managed to laugh. Slowly, Azula ended up doing the same thing.

~0~

The next day, on her way back from school, Azula was found by Mamoru. It came as no surprise since Azula was sure Usagi must have told Mamoru all about the attack and her ideas over Reign. There was certainly a lot to talk about.

"If Senka is after you now, we'll have to be extra careful," Mamoru said, though Azula wasn't sure if he was simply thinking accidentally out loud or actually talking.

Azula sighed, not really having the energy to argue yet again over the same subject. Her attention was suddenly taken by a small crowd just outside a small shop. There was a brunette woman raising old fashioned jewelry and saying some things over it.

"Your lucky charms! They will protect you and grant you what you most wish in the world!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Mamoru murmured but Azula was considering it. He gasped lightly when he saw Azula begin stepping towards the procession. "Azula? We'll be late."

Azula stopped just to the side of the crowd to where she could see the jewelry better. The brunette woman was enthusiastically parading the products around for the group around her table.

"You'll definitely want one of these! They're cheap too!" the brunette woman spotted Azula's curious stare and smiled. "You want one, dear?" she pushed forwards an emerald stone necklace.

Azula barely had a chance to blink before Mamoru jerked her backwards. "No thanks," he told the woman and pulled Azula with him to continue their way.

"I could have bought one," Azula frowned, or pouted more like it.

"No offence, Azula, but luck isn't what you need," Mamoru shook his head. "You need protection and everyone else agreed."

"Oh great, so now you're all talking about what to do with me behind my back," Azula released a big ole sigh that made Mamoru roll his eyes. "So, tell me, how badly am I going to be babysat?"

"Azula, it's not like that-"

Azula groaned and waved him off with one hand. "Oh please, _you_ don't even believe that."

Not seeing the point in arguing the contrary, Mamoru relented. "Yeah, fine. But you still have to let us take care of you our way."

And because Azula saw no point in avoiding the inevitable, she agreed. "Fine. We'll do this the Sailor Scout way,'" she made a frantic arm gesture of her fist passing in front of her face. Mamoru laughed. "Shut up," went Azula who then suddenly started backtracking.

"Where are you going?" Mamoru scratched his head in confusion.

"Well if I'm going to be babysat then I get to buy my lucky charm," Azula smirked and pointed a thumb over her shoulder.

Mamoru groaned. "Azula!"

"Oh c'mon! We could get one for Usagi too!" Azula didn't wait to hear more and turned around to run back to the lucky charm shop.

~0~

Birds cried from the sky as their wings were incessantly flapped. Most people thought they would come swooping down to peck at them but they didn't. It was simply noise they were making...just like every other creature in the city.

"She's close," Asteria promised the others in the café shop.

Ami, who was sitting in the next table, had her nose buried in her miniature computer device. "There some strange activity going down at the center of the district - near the mall."

"But is it Sailor Siren?" asked Minako across Asteria.

"I'm not sure," Ami straightened in her chair, a confused expression swirling in her face. "But it's definitely something."

"We should check it out nonetheless," Asteria declared and this time had the unanimous agreement from the rest.

"But Azula has the sedatives!" Makoto remembered and made the rest stop suddenly. "What if we need them?"

"Let's call her and get them from her!" Minako didn't falter and motioned to be followed.

~0~

"Azula, are you alright?" Mamoru couldn't help give his friend yet another concerned glance. The two were heading for Usagi's house to get together but for some reason Azula had gone a shade paler in such little time.

Azula waved him with a hand to indicate she was fine...even though she did feel a little woozy. She just didn't want another thing added to her collection of misfortunes. Thankfully, Mamoru was smarter than that.

He stopped her walking just a block from Usagi's house and turned to her. "Azula, you look sick. Do you feel alright?" Azula tried nodding her head but he wouldn't believe her. "Your face looks...really pale. Maybe you have a fever-"

"Hey guys!" Chibiusa's voice made both momentarily look to the side to see her and Usagi just getting home. The pink-haired girl beamed as she hugged Mamoru around the legs.

Usagi would've scolded her for that had she not noticed Azula. "Hey-" she placed a hand on Azula's arm, "-you don't look so good."

Chibiusa looked up at Azula and gasped. "Oh no! Are you sick!?"

Azula didn't quite care for so much coddling. "Listen, I'm not having the best week. I've been attacked twice so maybe I'm a little tired but that's it."

Usagi exchanged a look with Mamoru, both silently agreeing this wasn't merely tiredness. Usagi reached to take Azula's schoolbag from her. "Let's just get to my place."

But as soon as she said that, there was a booming noise in the sky and the next thing they knew, a projection of a brunette woman's face glowered down.

"My minions!" her voice called out. "It's time to awaken! Destroy for the Black Moon Clan! I command it!"

"Black Moon Clan?" Usagi repeated and looked at Mamoru with the same confusion he had.

"Come to the Lucky Charms shop to weaken the point! I command it!" the woman finished and disappeared from the sky.

"Usagi…" Chibiusa tugged on the blonde's arm and pointed Usagi to Azula who was clutching her head.

"Azula!"

Azula felt a loud ringing in her head and it was agonizing. It didn't let her hear anything and it made her head throb. Then, just like that it vanished…but it left a very different girl in her place.

"Azula-" Usagi had reached for Azula's hand but Azula instead grabbed Usagi by the collars of her school uniform.

"Azula!" Mamoru reacted fast and grasped Azula from the side. Soon as he did, he saw a rush of images belonging to the same brunette woman from the sky.

* * *

 _The brunette woman stood along with three other women similar to her age. They argued with a red-haired man dressed in red inside a spaceship._

 _Flashes of silver and white filled the image next. There was a figure floating in the air, encased in black._

 _Lucky charms…_

* * *

Mamoru was so distracted from his thoughts that Azula easily pushed him away. She growled and ran off ignoring Usagi's calls.

"What's happening?" Chibiusa looked at the other two for an explanation.

Mamoru rubbed the side of his head. "It's those lucky charms…"

"What lucky charms?" Usagi turned to him. She brought his hand from his head and anxiously waited to see if he was truly alright.

"Azula stopped to buy a lucky charm from this...this shop," Mamoru explained. "There was a woman...she was...weird. I-I shouldn't have let her buy one but I-"

"It wasn't your fault," Usagi softly said. "It's that...Black Moon Clan, whatever that is."

No one noticed Chibiusa's face from behind. Had they already found her? That would mean they were powerful enough to travel back in time too! She didn't even want to think what they had done to get home…

Usagi felt something in Azula's bag ringing and opened it up, despite feeling a bit guilty for rummaging through someone else's possessions. "What's Azula's communication watch doing here?" she'd pulled out the golden band from the bag.

Mamoru felt worse remembering how he'd failed to also stop Azula from taking it off. "She wanted to put her lucky charm on so she put that away."

Usagi sighed and opened the communicator to find Minako's face on screen. Minako's eyebrows knitted together, confused of finding Usagi instead of Azula. It was then that Usagi explained what was going on and where Azula wss probably headed.

"Sailor Siren is coming-" Minako said urgently, "-and Azula has the sedatives. We need them, Usagi!"

Mamoru took Azula's schoolbag from Usagi and went digging to see if the sedatives were inside. Luckily, they were. Azula had probably intended on handing them over later in the day when the group was to meet up. Minako was delighted and less stressed to see them.

"Bring them over to the Lucky charms shop," Minako instructed. "Ami detected some strange signals from that place. We think that's where Sailor Siren will be."

"But that's also where the hypnotized people will be," Usagi grew concerned for what it could mean for Azula.

"Then we better hurry," Mamoru said and looked down at Chibiusa. He held out Azula's schoolbag to her. "You need to go home and stay there, alright?"

Because there was a high chance of seeing some of the Black Moon Clan people, Chibiusa quickly took Azula's schoolbag and ran the rest of the way to Usagi's home.

"Well, she agreed way too fast," Usagi scowled after the girl. "Isn't that suspicious?"

"No time!" Mamoru reminded and pulled her in the opposite direction.

~0~

Koan gazed upon her victims from the top cover of her Lucky Charms store. She had forgone her civilian disguise and reverted to her natural self. Purple was her color and if she had say something about it, she would say she worked it. She patted her dark purple tutu (at least that's what it resembled) then checked her purple heels. Her lavendar one-suit was in perfect shape, not to mention her purple hair. The large purple jewel on her forehead shined with energy that gave her the power to do everything she was doing.

The crowd was gathering around the shop and actively converting anyone they could by placing lucky charms on them. "Soon, this point will weaken and the Shadow Queen will fall," a twisted smile spread across Koan's red lips.

"You should he ashamed of yourself!" Sailor Moon's voice gained Koan's attention. The Sailor Scout stood tall and proud across the street. "Using pretty bracelets with lucky for your evil schemes!"

Koan raised an eyebrow at the blonde, momentarily surprised. "Sailor Reign?"

Sailor Moon faltered in her opening. "What? No! I-I'm Sailor Moon!" and she vegan regaining herself, remembering what was at stake. "I am the pretty guardian Sailor Moon and on behalf of the Moon I will punish you!"

"Of course you're not Sailor Reign," Koan said calmly, now gazing Sailor Moon up and down. "Wrong outfit. And _face_."

Sailor Moon immediately wondered how the hell the woman knew about 'Sailor Reign' when she herself knew nothing yet.

"I am Koan, the youngest of the Four Weird Sisters, and today is the day this pathetic Crystal Point crashes down." Koan pointed a finger at Sailor Moon. "Get her!"

Sailor Moon yelped when the entire crowd turned against her and began advancing on her. The charms were waved high in the air, coming for her.

"Venus Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus strategically directed her famous golden beam just in front of the crowd, forcing them to stumble back a couple feet.

Tuxedo Mask dropped in along with Sailor Asteria on the other side of the crowd. The first thing they spotted was a familiar red-haired girl waving an emerald green charm in her hand.

"Oh no…" Tuxedo Mask couldn't bear see his friend in that state. Even Sailor Asteria gasped in true surprise.

Koan saw her enemies slowly rise and growled. She then spotted, however, familiar scouts. "Well, well, well, it seems not even here I can get rid myself of the displeasure the Royal Sailor Scouts' presence."

"She's from the future," Sailor Mars detected similar vibes from Koan just like Reyna and Chibiusa had once given off.

"But what's she doing here, then?" Sailor Moon asked.

Sailor Mercury was eyeing the noticeable inverted, black crescent moon on Koan's forehead. "And what is that on her forehead?" she pointed.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask both assumed the sign was that of the Black Moon Clan.

"The Black Moon Clan is from the future," Tuxedo Mask put a hand to his own forehead as once again he saw the same rush of images. He wondered if the Black Moon Clan had anything to do with the figure floating in the air surrounded by black.

Koan didn't wait for her enemies to gather around. She began fire literal fire streams down at them. Everyone had to jump out of the way.

"Azula!" Tuxedo Mask called in vain. The only thing he got was for Azula to turn in his direction.

"She might still be in there," Sailor Asteria told him, surprisingly open to the idea of helping get Azula back. She truly had taken a liking for the redhead.

Tuxedo Mask knew the only way to get Azula back was for Sailor Moon to conduct her special attack. Currently, the blonde Sailor Scout was in the middle of dodging lucky charms.

"She's a mess," Sailor Asteria rolled her eyes, taking the predicament with casualty. She pulled out her silver stars from her skin and thrust them towards the two teens trying to grab Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon shouted from the blow and fell on the ground. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter covered her while she got back on her feet.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars sent a fire stream towards Koan.

Koan deflected the fire stream by throwing forwards a special lucky charm into the air that absorbed the fire. Sailor Hemera then dropped in, the last one to do so, and with the element of surprise.

"Glimmering Boomerang!" she threw her golden boomerang and knocked Koan against the wall.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask urged for the final blow.

Sailor Moon took out her Moon Rod and delivered the attack with perfect timing. All those hypnotized collapsed on the ground with no idea of what occurred.

Koan growled at the group as she saw her victims' energy become no more. "This isn't the last time you'll see me, nor my sisters."

"What do you want?" Sailor Mars demanded. "What does the future want from us?"

Koan gave her a condescending look over. "From _you_? Absolutely nothing. From the city? _Power_. We'll get the necessary power to bring down the barrier. The Black Moon Clan never fails. You'll see." With a malicious laugh she rose into the air and was beamed up into the sky.

The scouts didn't get to think a lot about Koan because the victims began waking up.

Azula sat upright and rubbed at her red hair with a groggy face."What happened?" Tuxedo Mask knelt down beside her and gave her a light hearted smile that said it all. She released a light groan. "I was attacked _again_!? Seriously!?"

~0~

Azula pulled new tabs on the base's computer screen. She'd hacked into the street cameras to gather good pictures of Koan. She'd cropped pictures of the inverted crescent moon on Koan's forehead for the others to see. All in all, the pictures laid the truth out for them: they were going up against a new villain apart from Senka.

"They're multiplying," Azula said with a sigh. She had an elbow resting on her chair's armrest and a cheek resting against her palm.

Ami stepped up beside Azula, her blue eyes keenly examining Koan's figure. "The Black Moon Clan. That's not related to Senka right?"

"Definitely not," Meroko didn't hesitate to respond with. "Senka is a being from an alternative world. This Clan is…"

"From the future," Rei finished with a fist. "They've traveled back in time. But I just don't understand for what."

Mamoru didn't say anything as he visualized the figure in the air surrounded by darkness. He had yet to understand what it meant.

"If the Black Moon Clan is from the future, and Chibiusa suddenly came from the future... don't you think they would know each other?" Azula asked the winning question that made everyone stop. She turned on her chair, her face straight as she went on. "Chibiusa is running from something and she's scared. She obviously knows Reyna who has mysteriously become a recurring nightmare for Chibiusa. I'm almost 99.9% sure this Black Moon Clan has caused some sort of catastrophic event in the future forcing Chibiusa to run back in time. And the only reason her parents won't come for her, or that future version of Sailor Circe, is because something horrible is preventing them from doing so."

Azula had said the theories in such a flat, plain time that one could almost try to just take it in with casualty. But the reality was she'd come up with rather gruesome, hard theories. The world was about to enter dangerous states and no one knew what it would lead to.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Okay, so, for the 4 sisters...I don't know what to call them really. The Specter sisters? The Weird Sisters? The Ayakashi Sisters? There's so many damn names I just went with the one that sounded cooler xD

For the two reviews: Thanks guys! Hope you liked the new chapter! :)


	14. The Siren

"No, go left! Sailor Venus take the route towards the central and - no, wait! Take a right!"

"WHICH IS IT!?" came the roaring voice of Sailor Venus over the comm. system.

Azula blew some air out and rubbed her face. She splat a hand on the monitor and gazed at the screen again. Street security cameras allowed her to see where the blonde Sailor Scout was headed - along with the others - but Azula was still having trouble locating the precise location they were searching for. Thankfully, Luna hopped onto the stool beside hers and Artemis took the other on her left. The two cats started directing Sailor Venus towards their assumed location.

"Thanks guys," Azula said to the two cats afterwards. "I'm a bit...under stress…" her blue eyes gazed over the multiple tabs opened on the computer. Some belonged to Koan, the Black Moon Clan, Chibiusa, Senka, Reign...it was way too much for one person.

"Don't worry, we're a team after all," Artemis reminded.

"Well this team needs to find our newest member who seems hell bent on dominating animals everywhere," Azula leaned back on her chair.

Sailor Siren was definitely awake and causing havoc in her disoriented state. They hadn't been able to capture her yet but since she had practically every animal worshipping the ground she walked on, Azula theorized by finding where the animals were disappearing to they would then find Sailor Siren.

"Azula, we're here, but there's nothing," Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury reported from one location across the city.

"It's just business as usual," Sailor Mars added.

Azula zoomed in on their location and confirmed this was the case. Animals were still freaking out but people were going on about their business like nothing.

"Azula-" Sailor Jupiter reported in, "-we've got the same thing over here with us. Are you sure this is the place?"

Once more, Azula set to work. "Yeah, it's where the traces were leading to. Hold on, let me-"

"Azula!" Sailor Hemera called in.

"What!?" Azula snapped under the pressure.

Sailor Hemera snorted. "Cracking under the pressure already?" Azula groaned and muttered under her breath but otherwise continued to locate them.

Sailor Hemera was crouched over a rooftop overlooking the mall. Her sister, Sailor Asteria joined her.

"Don't mess with my human," Sailor Asteria scolded lightly.

"What?" Hemera gave her a weirded look.

Asteria faced the city, completely calm. "I adopted her. She's my human pet-"

" _No_ I am _not_!" Azula shouted through their comms. "I am not your human pet! Would you quit saying that!?"

A smirk spread across Sailor Asteria's lips. Hemera gave her a look. "You're awful," she couldn't help chuckle.

"Guys!" Azula suddenly called, serious now. "An unidentified figure has been spotted just a corner from where Sailor Asteria and Sailor Hemera are at. She's causing quite the havoc…"

Sailor Hemera straightened and listened up for any strange noises. Sure enough, there were shrill screams of humans. "Oh Sailor Siren…"

The two Shadow Scouts ran towards the noises and were of course the first to get there.

A tall, blonde haired girl was laughing in the air as dozens of pigeons pecked at numerous people. "I can make it all stop, petty humans, so long as you kindly direct me to Princess Reign."

"The same story, I see," they heard Azula through the comms. "She's radiating a lot of energy just like you did, Asteria."

Both Shadow sisters gazed at their third comrade from a rooftop. Sailor Siren was by the far the tallest of the four Shadow Scouts. Her blonde curly hair swooshed in the air. There was no recognition of herself within her light, blue eyes. But for her comrades, she remained the same youthful beauty she had been back then; Sailor Siren lived up to her mythological name.

"Siren…" Sailor Asteria cautiously stepped towards Sailor Siren, her hands making a gesture she was no enemy. "It's us," she nodded to Sailor Hemera just a step behind, "We're your comrade sisters, remember?" Sailor Siren's eyes flickered from one Shadow Scout to the next. "I know you're confused but you have to calm down. You're overflowing with power and you can get hurt."

From the base, Azula watched intently. "Hm, that's the first time she speaks with actual kindness," she murmured to the cats with her.

"I heard that," Asteria scolded.

Sailor Siren balled her fists on her sides. "If you were truly my comrades you would have already scoured this planet for Princess Reign! There would be no human left in existence! It's their fault after all!"

"Siren, _please_ ," Sailor Hemera begged. "Let us take care of you right now."

"Ha! I am going to search every last corner of this planet for Princess Reign! And if I have to I will ask help from Obscurius!" Sailor Siren held her arms to her sides. "Their gifts will help me find the Princess!"

From the base, Azula reacted to those words. "What kind of people are Obscurians?" she looked at Luna but the purple cat had no idea either.

In the streets, Sailor Siren still could not be coerced. She was throwing punches at Sailor Asteria who only deflected them with her own fists.

"Sailor Siren!" Sailor Hemera shouted and, at the same time, flung forwards her golden boomerang.

Sailor Siren growled when the boomerang smacked her on her forehead. Sailor Asteria whirled around, furious for Hemera's move. "What the hell was that for!?"

"She was about to punch you!"

Sailor Siren used the sisters' quarrel to introduce her own attack. She began to whistle a soft, rhythmic tune that froze both sisters in their spots.

Azula squinted her eyes at the screen. "What are those two doing?"

The two Shadow sisters were beginning to fight _against_ each other. They threw punches, dodges, kicks, everything but their attacks.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Azula groaned and reached for the comms. "She's living up to her Siren name," she mumbled just as she got in contact with the other Scouts. "Girls! We've got a situation! Sailor Siren is hypnotizing Sailor Asteria and Hemera into fighting against each other. They could seriously hurt each other!"

Sailor Venus arrived first and threw her love chain to capture Sailor Hemera. Sailor Jupiter grabbed Sailor Asteria back and kept her still.

"Use the sedatives!" Azula shouted.

Sailor Mars whipped out her sedative but Sailor Siren landed in front of her and kicked it out of her hand. Before Sailor Mars bad the chance to react properly, Siren backhanded her to the ground.

"Sailor Siren, we're your friends!" Sailor Mercury attempted to reason with her.

"I don't have friends anymore!" Sailor Siren roared and went to punch her next. "I only want to find Princess Reign!"

"Well you're not going to do it that way!" Sailor Mars rubbed at her chin as she got up. "Burning Mandala!"

Sailor Siren backed from Sailor Mercury and had to duck to avoid the fire. Slowly, Sailor Asteria and Hemera came out of the trance Sailor Siren put them in.

"We will not stop until you come with us!" Sailor Venus warned.

Sailor Siren backed a step, one hand towards them. "I will find Reign." Sailor Mars prepared another attack with her paper slips, something Siren picked up on. "Don't get in my way! Sonic Scream!" Sailor Siren then released a high pitched scream that echoed in every corner of the street. Everyone collapsed to their knees, hands clutching ears to drown out the awful noise in the air.

Even Azula had to take measures by turning off audio to avoid bleeding in the ears. Sailor Siren proved to be a deadly opponent.

~0~

Five sedatives were dropped on a circular table in the Moon base following a bumpy match.

"What even _is_ Sailor Siren?" Azula rubbed a finger in her left ear as if Sailor Siren was still screaming. "How could she possibly be a _good_ Sailor Scout?"

Asteria was quiet and serious. She wasn't too pleased their friend had ran off but even she knew it wasn't their fault. "Sailor Siren was a deadly Scout back in our days. Her songs hypnotized those in her way and she could make them do just about anything. But nothing was more powerful than her Sonic Scream."

"Was this just with humans or with animals?" Minako inquired.

"Back then it was just humans."

"The excess power is probably letting her songs reach animals for the moment," Ami theorized. "This is more dangerous."

"I can't believe Shadow housed this sort of Scout," Rei mumbled under her breath. She could still feel echoes of pain jabbing at her chin from the backhand Sailor Siren had given her earlier.

"Our powers do not make us evil," Meroko frowned. "Sailor Siren was a kind Scout. Her sole purpose was to make sure people in Shadow never harmed Reign."

"Look, whatever she did then does not matter right now," Makoto interrupted the small lecture. "She's out there putting people in danger and we need to stop her."

"But how do we sedate her if we can't get near her?" Minako huffed from her spot. "One song and we're all going to fight each other."

Azula tilted her head in thought, her finger tapping against her chin. "What if we create devices to block out her voice?" Everyone in the room turned to her for a better explanation. Azula uncrossed her arms and went on to elaborate. "We send in only a few of you guys to meet with Siren, but we send you with devices equipped to block out noise. That way, one of you could use the sedative and put her down."

"Could we really do that?" Makoto looked unsure of it but Ami seemed more inclined with the idea.

"I think we can," the blue-haired girl nodded. "There's already devices like that in regular stores. All we would have to do is amplify the effects."

"We can do that, no problem," Azula grinned.

"Alright, so we have the new plan. Who's going to inform Usagi?" Meroko asked but Asteria huffed.

"You mean little miss Moon Princess who's overly irresponsible she couldn't even come to help us today?"

Azula rolled her eyes at the girl. "Calm down Star Queen. Usagi got roped into babysitting Chibiusa. She couldn't very well leave the little girl on her own right? Now _that_ would be irresponsible."

Asteria huffed again. "And the Prince?"

"Him...I have no idea."

~0~

* * *

 _Have a safe return, Sailor Hemera,' Princess Reign waved goodbye to her sunny Scout. Sailor Hemera gave her traditional bow before exiting the Earth palace and headed back for the Shadow Kingdom._

 _Beside Reign, Endymion appeared with a studious expression. "It's odd for Sailor Hemera to visit the kingdom."_

 _"Well, Asteria is on guard right now and I suppose mother sent Hemera to see how I was doing."_

 _"And to see if I was keeping my word in protecting you."_

 _A light smile slipped through Reign's face, not that Endymion would see due to the enchantment on Reign. "I could not lie about that. My mother knows I am a danger to myself and the world. She has to be sure that I am guarded at all times."_

 _"And yet, even then, you refuse to have my Generals accompany you."_

 _Reign sighed and leaned over the balcony to stare up at the shiny Moon in the dark sky. "I wish to be free, Endymion. You granted me a little bit of it. Please don't take it away from me."_

 _"I only allow it because you're within the palace. But you know that if you were to ever want to leave the palace you would need to be accompanied."_

 _"Me? Leave? Never," Reign said with utter regret. "It is my fate to stay locked away forever. Even when the world looks so beautiful…"_

 _Endymion assumed she was watching the Moon. She often expressed (to him and Serenity) wishes of seeing the Moon Kingdom, or just about any other kingdom. "Maybe one day…"_

 _Reign shook her head. "Mother would never allow it. My existence must always remain a secret. Even my sister planet probably doesn't know about me."_

 _"Obscurius?" Endymion recalled the planet similar to Shadow._

 _"Mhm. Their people are the only people who can match Shadow's gifts and abilities. I know they have a royal line, rules and laws...but I think they are free unlike my people. It's my fault, like always."_

 _Reign expressed herself with utter sadness. Endymion hated that he could not do anything to help his friend. She didn't deserve to live the way she did: feeling like a burden._

* * *

Mamoru blinked out of his memory trance. He looked down at the mug of coffee he'd been nursing. He didn't even realize at what moment he had began to remember. The images just came to him without warning. But with each new memory, he felt like he began to know Reign even more. The sense of friendship was strong, along with lingering feelings of pity and sorrow for the girl. It was clear that Reign never got to leave Earth and travel.

But he was curious about her abilities. All day he'd been getting blips of memories concerning Reign and her abilities. Mamoru knew of her healing abilities, agility and illusion tricks, but he wanted to know more. He was sure Reign confided in him about those abilities, he just needed to remember more.

"Reign, please, talk to me…" Mamoru whispered, for some reason believing this would help him. He couldn't explain it but he felt like Reign was close to him. Something within made him sure of it.

~0~

Usagi thought she was loud up until she met Chibiusa. The girl screamed and yelped at least twice as loud as she would. It was why the knocks on her front door took at least five minutes to get noticed. By the time Usagi went to answer, Azula was mad with impatience.

"Do I need to get a bullhorn or something to get your attention?" the red-haired girl demanded with a frantic tapping shoe.

Usagi sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry, Azula. Chibiusa is just too loud!"

Hearing her name, Chibiusa poked her head out from the living room. "I am not loud! You're - hi Azula!" she beamed at the sight.

Azula gave a small wave with her free hand. "Hey, Usa."

Chibiusa beamed at the new nickname. "You can call me that all you like!"

Usagi growled at the girl for her uber kindness at Azula. Chibiusa always yelled at her for the littlest of things.

"Usagi, I came to talk," Azula pulled the blonde from her thoughts. She motioned to the notebook in her hand, indicating to Usagi it was theory time.

Usagi brought Azula into her living room and warned Chibiusa to stay out of it. The pink-haired girl of course huffed and muttered a few words here and there but ultimately entertained herself with some television in the room. Her LunaP ball mildly bounced beside her on the couch.

Meanwhile, Azula and Usagi sat on the ground with a coffee table between them. Azula had opened her journal which was full of notes and diagrams. Usagi had to rub her eyes from so much color.

"Is that a family tree?" she pointed at a purple square encasing the name 'Reign'.

"Mhm," Azula nodded. "I wanted to map out the Royal Shadow line."

Usagi saw 'Queen Nyx' written inside another purple box with a line going down to Reign. Next to Queen Nyx was another square, presumably Reign's father, but was intentionally left blank.

"So the Royal Shadow Line has a very long lifespan," Azula remarked. She dragged her finger down the Queen's and princess's names and onto the four Shadow Sailor Scouts. "These people lived for centuries but I suppose the oldest was Queen Nyx. Though since there's no real truth of her ending we can only presume she's actually dead."

Usagi squeaked at the prospect. "You think the Shadow Queen still lives?"

Azula gave a small shrug. "Maybe. Only Sailor Circe knows what truly happened to the Shadow people, after all."

"I don't know…" Usagi said quietly. "It's already a wonder of how Reign survived…"

"Well, that's because your other mother knew Reign _needed_ to exist in order for the Shadow Dominion Gates to remain closed. She reincarnated Reign for safety." Azula passed the next page of her notebook to reveal notes on the previous Queen Serenity and Queen Nyx. "Which means that Queen Nyx had to have held some communication with Serenity. I also believe Queen Nyx communicated with Obscurius, the sister planet of Shadow."

Usagi furrowed her brows. "But Meroko said that planet was destroyed."

"Doesn't mean they couldn't build a new one. That's what I came to talk to you about, actually."

"What?"

Azula passed the next page, and at the top of the first page was 'OBSCURIUS' written in black. She pointed a finger at the name. "Sailor Siren mentioned this planet. She mentioned their people and their gifts. She said they could help find Reign. Usagi, you wouldn't happen to remember anything of this planet?"

Usagi blinked out of surprise but she ultimately thought about it. Her memories of Reign were still scarce. She knew Mamoru remembered far more than her but perhaps she did know something about Obscurius.

From the couch, Chibiusa pretended to be watching the television but she was way too listening in on the conversation. She didn't know they were barely looking into Obscurius. _Mommy said never to divulge information,_ she remembered. _Timelines are sacred_ , she told herself.

"I'm only thinking that maybe finding this planet, their people, would be key to finding Reign," Azula shared her thoughts. "It's obvious they still live today."

Chibiusa began biting her lip to keep quiet. _They're making it too hard for me._..

"But how?" Usagi asked. "We already have enough people to search for and that hasn't been easy."

Azula sighed. "Yeah, I know. This is stupid. Sorry." She closed her notebook and frowned. "I don't have powers so I like to think myself useful by making all these notes and theories."

"And they're great!" Usagi didn't hesitate to exclaim. "You're amazing at this. You give us new ideas."

"Just not the one I had about letting humans have their Crystals taken, huh?"

Usagi sheepishly smiled. "All your other ideas are amazing."

Azula laughed. "Fine. I'll take the compliment." She began to get up from the floor and gathering her things. "I have to go. Ami and I are making devices to help us fight Sailor Siren."

Usagi was in the dark about the new plan, Azula remembered then. "Did I forget to mention? Sailor Siren has a killer voice, _literally_. Girl can scream and hypnotize people. She had Sailor Asteria and Sailor Hemera fighting each other. It's actually less hilarious than one would think."

Usagi blinked. "What!?"

"Ami and I are going to make devices that will allow the girls to drown out Sailor Siren's voice. That way we can sedate her and bring her in."

"Sounds good. I'm in," Usagi stood up but Azula refused it.

"Are you kidding me? The last thing we need is a rogue Sailor Moon on us. It's better if you stay out of this one, Usagi. Trust me."

"But…" Usagi bit her lip, nervous of the idea.

Azula put a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Believe me, it's better this way. Rei will come over here later today just to make sure you're protected."

"But what about the others-"

"They will be fine," Azula assured. "We'll keep monitoring them from the base. But seriously, please, stay in doors. You too Chibiusa."

Chibiusa pretended to come out of her television moment. "What?"

"There's going to be a new Sailor Scout in the air today and it's better if you stay in here with Usagi."

Chibiusa nodded her head obediently, once again causing Usagi to growl. All day it had been a battle just to get Chibiusa to clean her room. _Maybe Azula should take care of her_ , she thought. _No point in making Azula suffer_ , she later added with a smirk.

~0~

On her way to the base, Asteria found Azula buying a milkshake in the café shop. Of course unable to resist, Asteria walked in to join her. "I thought you were supposed to be in the base already?" the platinum blonde inquired.

"I needed to replenish my strength," Azula responded.

"Humans require more than sugar, no?"

Azula rolled her eyes and thanked Unazuki for giving her the milkshake. Just as she turned, Asteria noticed the notebook Azula was cradling in her free arm.

"Oh, what's that!?" Asteria very well took the notebook from Azula, ignoring the protests of the redhead.

"Give that back!"

Asteria did no such thing. She headed for a circle table and took a seat to better read the notebook. With a roll of her eyes, Azula followed.

Asteria had already found the profile on her by the time Azula joined her. "You're good at storing information."

"Thanks?" Azula dumbly responded with. With Asteria she could never be sure if a compliment was actually just a compliment and not a setup for a harsh insult.

"You got this wrong though," Asteria tapped a small note on the side of her profile. "While I don't own any powers of the sun, I am also descended from their people. Hence why Meroko and I are twins."

"It was like...two a.m when I wrote that," Azula huffed and sipped from her milkshake.

"Overall-" Asteria passed through the pages of the notebook, eyeing them keenly, "-this is actually really good. That's why you're my favorite human." She looked up with a wide smile.

"Would you quit saying that?" Azula hissed. "I'm not your pet."

"No, pets wouldn't talk so much," Asteria agreed, ignoring Azula's scowl.

"How about you make yourself useful and tell me everything you know about Obscurians," Azula surprised her with. If Asteria was going to stick her nose in her notebook then she would help too.

Asteria blinked, surprised for a second before making a face. "Why would you wanna know about them? They're dead."

"Are you sure?"

Asteria didn't like the sharp stare she was getting from Azula. It made her squirm a bit. "Of...course I am."

Azula didn't think so. She cleared her throat and moved her milkshake a bit to the side. "When death came for you all, where were you, Asteria?"

"I was on my way to relieve Meroko and guard the barrier."

Azula made a mental calculation of where that would put each of the Shadow Scouts during the final hours of their previous lives. "So then, Meroko was barely getting to the human Kingdom trying to save Reign, you were on your way to the barrier dividing both the human and Shadow Kingdom, and Sailor Siren and Sailor Circe were left in the Shadow palace with the Queen."

Asteria followed as much as she could but she truly understood no point. "So?"

Azula shared a small laugh. "Then you don't know what happened in the Shadow Kingdom. You don't know what led to your millennia sleep. Queen Nyx had to have contact with Queen Serenity and Obscurius in order to put you, Sailor Siren and Sailor Circe to sleep."

Asteria looked at the redhead with horror. "What-"

"You said Queen Nyx had been growing ill which probably meant her powers were diminishing. What's to say she didn't have help from Obscurius?"

"Where is all this coming from!?" Asteria nearly shouted.

Azula sighed, she too frustrated with the lack of answers of the mysterious planet. "I just want to know more about Obscurius."

"It's _dead_ ," Asteria spat. "It's been dead since the Sailor Wars, alright? Their people fled before ours did. We were lucky enough to find safe haven on Earth but who knows where Obscurians ended up in. They're most likely dead, Azula. Give that up."

At the moment Azula felt like there was nothing left to say during that moment. She gave a small nod and bring her milkshake back in front of her to finish.

~0~

There were four sets of hearing devices sitting between the girls in the base. Usagi and Mamoru, however, were not present.

"Okay," Azula picked up a pair. The silver devices were like earplugs but were silver metal. "So these things work like any other Bluetooth devices. You just-" she plugged one into her ear and then the next, "-put them on and then I'll activate them from here." She gestured to the computers behind them.

"And you're sure it'll work?" Rei picked a pair up.

"Ami and I worked on them," Azula pulled the devices from her ears. "They of _course_ work."

Ami blushed at the compliment and chuckled. "We're confident."

"Good because it looks like they'll be needed soon," Luna called from the computers. "The monitors are picking up Sailor Siren's location again."

The rest of the girls ran towards the computers to see for themselves.

"What's she doing now?" Makoto dreaded to think of the humans succumbing to Sailor Siren's voice.

Azula helped Luna get into the security cameras of the street Sailor Siren was and allowed the others to see the new Shadow Scout raging for Princess Reign's safe return. Azula groaned and sat on a stool beside Luna's. "Girl doesn't take a break."

"We should go," Meroko told her sister. The two sisters returned to the table and picked up two hearing devices. Along with them went Minako and Makoto.

Ami took the stool next to Azula since both would be commandeering the mission this time. Both girls got ready as the others started heading out.

Sailor Siren was indeed out and about causing havoc. She had several of the humans aching on the ground, forcing traffic to stop. Others were at her beck and call crashing things.

The blonde was happy.

"Terrorizing innocent people is not the Sailor Scout way, Sailor Siren!" Sailor Venus forced her to stop and turn.

Sailor Siren gazed at the four lined up Sailor Scouts standing across her. She lingered a gaze in the two Shadow Scouts but did no react. "You think I do this because I want to? Of course not. I do what I do to find Princess Reign. Hand her over safe and sound and I can make all this-" she waved a casual wave at the destruction around her, "-go away."

Sailor Jupiter sighed. The story was getting a bit tiresome. "We don't know where Reign is but we're searching for her."

"They are right," Sailor Hemera stepped forwards. "Siren, we're your comrades, remember?" she gestured to herself and Asteria. "We swore to protect Reign above everything."

Sailor Siren seemed to consider the idea of seeing her comrades again but it faded all too soon. "Tricks will not deceive me."

Sailor Asteria took her turn. "Siren you know Queen Nyx allowed us a peaceful sleep until Reign would reawaken in a new time. Hemera was reincarnated. It's us. Don't you feel it?"

"Enough!" Sailor Siren gave a loud shout.

' _I think she's about to go opera on you guys!'_ Azula warned the girls through the comms.

Heeding the warning, the four Scouts activated their devices and Ami boosted the signal from the base. Sailor Siren lurched forwards with a killer cry that forced all the humans save the Scouts to get on their knees and cover their ears.

"Ha! It's working!" Azula intently watched the screen in front of them. "We are good!" she laughed. Ami agreed with a small chuckle.

Luna and Artemis were much more focused on the work. Luna used her paw to turn the communication on through the activated devices. "You must sedate Sailor Siren fast!"

Sailor Jupiter took her chance first and fired with a thunder attack. Sailor Siren was struck by the lightning due to wondering how they had survived her scream in the first place. She was blasted against the top of a car.

Sailor Venus ran forwards. "Venus love me chain!" her golden chain threatened to capture Sailor Siren but the Shadow scout rolled off the car first. "Damn!"

Sailor Siren jumped back on her feet and began her deadly scream. As soon as she did, Ami and Azula activated the hearing devices. Both girls, and Luna and Artemis, watched with a bit of nervousness as the screams' vibrations rippled through the street.

"It's working!" Sailor Jupiter was the first to notice. Her voice rang perfectly in the others' ears thanks to Azula's tapping.

"Well don't waste time! Get her from behind!" Azula was quick to advise.

"Glimmering Boomerang attack!" Sailor Hemera threw her golden boomerang and struck Sailor Siren on her back, causing the latter to tumble forwards in the ground. "Venus! The chain!"

"Venus love me chain!" Sailor Venus successfully wrapped her chain around Sailor Siren. "The sedative!" she quickly looked around for the needed tool.

Sailor Asteria dropped beside Sailor Siren. "Don't worry, Siren, you'll be better after this," she promised the struggling Scout and plunged the sedative into her arm.

Sailor Siren yelped at the initial pinch but slowly fell under the effects of the sedative. Her head lulled to the side and her body went limp. From the base, the group cheered. Their plan had worked.

"Yes!" Azula high-fived a chuckling Ami who hadn't expected the action. "Boom! That's how we do it! Told you my plan would work!"

Luna punched a paw on the comm. system to communicate with the others. "You better bring Sailor Siren in so she can rest. We'll have to keep her down until the excess of her powers fade."

Azula snapped her fingers and looked to Ami again. "That is gonna require some math. Care to join me? And by join I mean help me," she cheekily smile.

"Of course," Ami once again chuckled.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Ah yes, love this bit! Hope you guys did too! Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays/Happy New Year to everyone!


	15. The Spectre Sisters

" **Shadows are more than just shadows. There's an entire world of them," Princess Reign had her hands over her heart. "Shadows of ours, of the lost, of the dead, they're all sealed away in another world and to get to that world...you literally have to go through me."**

" **The Shadow Crystal is embedded in your heart. Doesn't that pose a threat to you?" Endymion inquired, looking very concerned.**

" **The Crystal doesn't hurt anyone. All it does is hide, and in return it gives you small gifts," Reign smiled.**

" **But it's not what made you a…?"**

" **Sailor Scout? No," Reign laughed. "The Crystal was a responsibility bestowed to me by the Gods. Being a Sailor Scout was my birthright."**

" **And yet you don't…"**

" **Practice? No. My mother went allow it."**

" **There's a lot of things your mother doesn't allow," Endymion noted.**

" **Yeah. Even though I'm sure she doesn't follow her own rules either."**

" **How so?"**

 **Reign looked around before speaking again. "I'm pretty sure she's found our sister civilization and has contact with them."**

" **You mean Obscurus?"**

" **Yeah, them. They're supposed to be like a civilization close to our abilities and yet we are not allowed to speak with them," Reign leaned against a stone pillar. Her eyes drifted once more to the sky above. "When I am Queen, I'm going to take down all those rules and I am going to welcome anyone who wishes to live in peace. I will not rule like my mother who is governed by paranoia. My Kingdom will be all of people, Shadows...humans…" she smiled purposely at Endymion, "...anyone so long as they want peace."**

* * *

A tall, blonde haired girl trudged behind Meroko and Asteria into the cafe shop where the rest of the girls were waiting. After getting settled (and ordering), they began to discuss business.

"She's going to enroll in school as our cousin, under the name Emica Pala," Asteria informed the others cooly.

"I don't see why I have to give myself a ridiculous human name," huffed Emica herself. Her dark blue eyes flickered side to side, giving the impression she was not yet convinced of the new world.

"Because we can't just call you Siren," Minako said, earning a hard glare in return. "It would give up your identity," Minako added what she thought would finish convincing Emica it was better.

"Sure," Emica rolled her eyes. Unazuki turned on the blender from the counter and made Emica nearly spring onto her feet.

"Easy there, Black Canary, it's just a blender," Azula motioned Emica to sit back down. The blonde gave a questionable stare in response. "It's a comic? She has the ability to scream as deadly as you?" but once again Emica looked further confused, prompting Azula to shake her head. "Never mind."

"These humans…" Emica looked around the room again, "... they're very advanced now, aren't they?"

"In comparison to the last time you saw them? I'm sure we are," Azula smiled.

"Emica never saw the humans in our past lives," Meroko explained. "Except for the time Princess Reign stepped out from the Shadow Barrier."

"So what did you do all day?" Usagi wondered.

Emica sighed. She'd been warned by her comrades that she would be subjected to various questions. "I made sure the palace was protected. Given my abilities, I was named head militarist of Shadow. It was my task to make sure no foreign threat invaded the palace and the kingdom."

"If you could hypnotize people the way you did two days ago then that palace must have been safe all the time," Makoto meant that as nothing but a compliment.

Emica rested a cheek on her hand and produced a fine smirk. "My songs are the best in all the universe. However-" her smirk faded, "-it wasn't enough to stop whatever the hell killed the humans back then."

"It was the Moon Kingdom's fault," Asteria was kind enough to tell her, instigating the offended 'hey's!'

"It really wasn't," Rei snapped. "Nobody is at fault for Queen Metaria's attacks."

"Okay let's get back to business please," Azula lightly clapped her hands before the two girls got into another argument. "Emica, we're having trouble finding Princess Reign and stopping Senka altogether…"

Emica snorted lightly. "I imagine you would be. Senka is no ordinary enemy."

"You know something we don't?" Ami inquired curiously, ready to listen for anything new that could help them stop Senka.

Emica gave a light shrug of her shoulders. She lowered her hands to her lap and sighed. "Senka was a dark legend that Queen Nyx once told me about. She told me about our dark enemies so that if I once had the unfortunate luck to meet one of them, I would be prepared."

"What did she say about Senka?" Minako asked.

"Senka is a creature that's made up of three different beings," Emica motioned with her hands in the air. "Queen Nyx said that these three beings were the Shadow Dominion-counterparts of actual, living people. _Warriors_."

"Do you know who those warriors were?" Makoto asked.

Emica nodded. "They were Sailor Scouts' shadows. One was unknown, but Queen Nyx assured me that this shadow was the counterpart of a powerful Sailor Scout. As for the other two Scouts…" Emica gave a tilt of her head, "I'm sure you know."

"We really doubt that," Rei said flatly.

"Sailor Reign and Sailor Moon."

Usagi squeaked in her chair. Her eyes widened and she pointed at herself to make sure Emica had just said her name.

Emica nodded her head again. "Sailor Moon was always a Scout to come therefore her shadow always existed in the Shadow Dominion."

"But I'm not…" Usagi didn't want the others to think she was being modest or anything because she _really_ didn't consider herself all that of a warrior.

Emica playfully rolled her eyes. "You possess the power of life and healing. Sailor Reign controls Shadows, and the third scout possessed powers of destruction. You three together are…"

"Invincible," Meroko rubbed her face, feeling that pressure rise by about a thousand. "That's great. Really."

Usagi scratched the back of her head and sheepishly smiled. "Sorry?"

"Don't do that," Azula told her right away then looked to Emica. "How do we stop Senka?"

"Are you kidding?" Meroko said with a face that assumed Azula had lost it.

"Hey, no matter how powerful, Senka _has_ to have a weakness. Everyone does," Azula assured. "It's human nature."

"Senka's not human!"

"The concept still applies because it's basic biology." Azula looked at the rest of her friends to see if the were on the same page. "No matter how powerful someone is, they always have at least one weakness. And even if it's small, it's a chance."

"She's right," Rei was the first to say. With determination, she directed her gaze to Emica. "So? What is it?"

Emica was troubled but she did have one idea that could prove to be useful. "Shadows from the Shadow Dominion can be destroyed if hit with a powerful attack. But, since Senka is made up of three shadows, you'd have to destroy each of those beings one by one."

"There you go," Azula proudly smiled.

"It's not easy!" Emica snapped.

"I never said it would be."

Emica rubbed her forehead. "You don't understand. This attack I'm talking about? It has to be phenomenally big."

"Well, there's plenty of Sailor Scouts' power we can combine," Ami thought of the idea rather fast. "We could combine our powers and let Sailor Moon direct the attack."

Usagi squeaked again but this time out of fear. "M-me!?"

Azula laughed and clapped a hand over her shoulder. "It's definitely fitting."

"Great," Usagi suddenly felt like the air in her had gone without her permission.

~0~

Meroko and Asteria had made sure that their shared apartment felt like a comfortable home for them. The same feeling could not be shared by Emica.

"And people just waste time watching this box?" Emica stared in disgust at the television in the living room.

"It's a big thing here," Meroko shrugged. "Don't worry, we don't use it much."

Emica turned around to her younger comrades. "Good. I should like to think that you haven't wasted time."

Asteria narrowed her eyes on the girl. "Of course we wouldn't. Finding Reign is our priority."

But something in Emica's face wasn't so convinced. "Really? So this Black Moon Clan I heard about earlier...you haven't helped with that?"

Meroko groaned. She forgot how difficult Emica was sometimes. Like Asteria, Emica prioritized her duties before anything. However, Emica spent more time ordering others than anything. It shaped her personality into an assertive girl. It was great for ordering...but it conflicted with her comrades at times.

"Well of course we have," Meroko huffed and ignored the disapproving look she was getting. "What were we supposed to do? Let that ridiculously-named club destroy us?"

Emica released a small, frustrated sigh. She pinched the bridge of her nose, further annoying Meroko. "Our top priority is to find the Princess. Even finding Circe comes second. This Black Moon Clan is not our problem. It's those Moon descendants' issue."

"Yeah, but they're on the same planet that Reign is on and if they hurt people one of them might end up being Reign, and then what?"

Emica considered the idea with some degree of thought. She shook her hands and turned away. "We should be focusing all our resources on finding Reign."

"Hm, we've been trying," Asteria huffed and moved closer to her. "You wouldn't happen to know what Reign did with the Shadow Crystal?"

Emica's head was quick to snap in Asteria's direction. "Of course not," she said within the second. "A Sailor Scout should never know that type of information. Not even Circe knew...and she knew everything. We wouldn't like to become the next _Forbidden Soldier_ , would we?"

"Senka is searching for it. She terrorizes the humans on a daily basis for it but she hasn't found it...and neither have we."

"The most logical thing would be for the Crystal to be hidden inside the unawakened princess," Emica leaned on a hip as she thought some more. "Therefore, the most logical thing to do would be to let Senka search the humans."

Asteria smirked. "That's exactly what Azula thought up of."

"Azula?" Emica ransacked her mind for the identities of each of the girls she had met earlier. "Is it the little redhead?"

"Yup. She's my favorite human."

"But don't get your hopes up," Meroko cut in before Emica said anything. "The others didn't go for it."

"Well-" Emica clapped her hands together, "-since I _am_ the second-in-command of the Shadow Scouts and therefore first at the moment, I am taking control of this mission."

"Emica-"

" _We_ -" Emica purposely spoke louder, "-are Shadow Sailor Scouts and we do not answer to Silver Milleniums. _They_ are the reason we're in this situation and the idea of them thinking they're in command is laughable. We no longer hold contact with them."

Thinking she made her point, Emica walked into the room Meroko and Asteria had given her the previous night.

~ 0 ~

"She's pretty but I can tell she's gonna be even more difficult than Asteria," Azula relayed what Emica was like to Mamoru as the two headed for Usagi's house.

" _More_?" Mamoru laughed shortly.

"You laugh now but you haven't met her. She has this...face...that screams 'bitch'."

"Okay, Azula, I think you're overrreacting-"

"Don't ever tell me I'm overeacting. Serious bad move," Azula shook her head.

The two barely turned the corner of Usagi's house when the blonde girl herself crashed into them.

"Usagi I _do_ get tired of these welcomings," Azula sighed and fixed herself.

"I'm sorry but Chibiusa isn't home and my Mom literally yelled at me not to come home until she's back," Usagi said with nothing but irritation. "As if she didn't know Chibiusa's favorite sport was run and hide!"

"Usagi calm down, she's probably at the park," Mamoru offered with casualty.

"Yeah, we can go with you if you'd like," Azula smiled.

Usagi had no disagreements there. She happily took Mamoru's hand and walked for the park.

"What are you carrying an umbrella for?" she had spotted the red umbrella in Azula's hand.

"I thought it was going to rain," shrugged Azula.

"It matches your hair," Usagi giggled.

"Yeah let's not talk about my hair issues, alright?" Azula smirked to the side when Usagi gasped in offence.

It was then that Mamoru decided to walk between the two girls instead.

They made it to the park alive and sure enough spotted the pink-haired girl on the same bench they often did. As they neared, though, they noticed she was crying...and calling for her mother.

"Chibi-" Usagi barely got to call when Azula grabbed her arm to pull her back.

"What's that key she's holding?" the redhead pointed to the silver key in Chibiusa's hand.

"It looks...familiar," Mamoru remarked.

"Mother, father, I want to go home!" Chibiusa raised the key high in the air.

Azula's eyes widened and her hand yanked Usagi back and forth. "Oh my God! It's the same key Reyna and Sailor Circe used to get back home!"

"Meaning she's about to go back to wherever she's from!" Mamoru realized.

Something white flashed on Chibiusa's forehead that momentarily blinded the trio. It lasted for a very short minute - perhaps half a minute - before Chibiusa fell back on the ground.

"Oh, I knew this would happen soon!" a new female voice said high and mighty.

A tall, pale woman in a baby-blue leotard and matching, high-knee boots called for Chibiusa. The woman's white hair was put in a long braid that whipped as she laughed. There was a another braid going around her forehead, right over a black, inverted crescent moon on her skin. It was the same moon that Koan had too. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you gave your location up, rabbit!"

Chibiusa was terrified of the woman but could not move away.

"Guys...good time to transform…" Azula muttered to the two friends standing beside her. "Go! Now!"

"Berthier, you know that I found her first!" Koan appeared behind her younger sister. She pointed a gloved finger at Berthier. "Now you should leave."

"Hm," Berthier tossed her braid behind her shoulder. "Might I suggest a little competition? First one to kill the rabbit is the winner?"

Koan smirked. "I'm never one to back from a challenge. Very well."

But Koan took another step, she was whacked against the head with a red umbrella. Koan fell to the ground with a loud groan.

Azula stood behind with wide, blinking eyes and with her hands still clutching her umbrella in the air. She crossed gazes with Chibiusa on the ground and motioned with her head. "RUN!"

Chibiusa scrambled to get on her feet and ran in the same direction Azula had gone off in.

"Come back here!" Berthier shouted after them.

"Don't look back! Don't look back!" Azula warned Chibiusa when the two ran side-by-side. "Looking back makes you fall like in the movies!"

"Aha!" Chibiusa pushed herself so that she could run faster.

Berthier proved to be a quick runner as she glided through and up benches and chess tables. She started throwing lassos of water that snapped at each chance they got. Eventually, one of them tripped Chibiusa on her feet.

"Oh no you don't!" Azula skidded to a stop and turned right back around.

Berthier put her hands together and released a large, strang force of water. Chibiusa scrunched her eyes shut and waited for the blow but it never came. She cracked open one eye and saw that Azula had jumped in front and was using her umbrella (which was now open) to take the blow.

"I can't believe this is working!" Azula laughed to herself.

Chibiusa managed one small smile on the ground. Suddenly, Berthier screamed. Her attack was cut off by a sharpened rose cutting her arm.

"When will you people learn that attacking innocent people and children is plain wrong?" Sailor Moon shook her head with Tuxedo Mask beside her.

"When will you quit making weird intros and just go for it?" Azula lowered her umbrella and scowled.

"It's you," Berthier growled at the two. "My sister Koan told me all about you. You're nuisances."

"And you're pale like a witch," Azula blurted and quickly regretted it when she got unamused glares from the three. She snapped her umbrella close and smiled. "I'm gonna go now…" she reached for Chibiusa's hand and turned them away, only to come face to face with Koan.

"Berthier, I think we'll have to call it a draw," Koan's lips turned into a sinister smirk.

Berthier shared the same smirk. "And I have the perfect way to break it. First one to get those two-" she nodded to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, "-wins all."

"I didn't take you to be such a dealer," Koan gazed at the 'tie breakers' with mirth. "I accept the new terms."

"I think it's time to call in for some back up," Tuxedo Mask murmured to Sailor Moon.

The blonde quickly agreed. She then gave a significant look towards Azula.

"What are you doing?" Chibiusa questioned the moment Azula flipped open her wrist watch.

"Calling for some additional help! Now stay behind me."

"But she's Sailor Moon," Chibiusa poked her head from behind Azula's legs. The two sisters had lunged on Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

"Yeah but there's nothing wrong in needing help from others," Azula shut her communicator after leaving the urgent message. "Now we should go." She took the girl's small hand and made a run for it.

Berthier caught the movement and fired an ice blast that converted itself into a fine ice wall preventing the girls from leaving. "And just so you don't get any ideas…" Berthier shot again and plastered Azula and Chibiusa against the ice wall, keeping them locked under ice covers.

"It's c-cold!" Chibiusa's teeth chartered to no end.

Berthier, pleased with her work, turned back to the ongoing fight.

~0~

"It was them," Meroko shut down her communicator and turned to Asteria. "The Black Moon Clan is at it again. We should-"

"-do _nothing_ ," Emica emerged from her bedroom. "It's not our problem." Her straight face indicated there was no point in arguing with her about it but that didn't stop Meroko from making her case.

"They are hurting our friends-"

"Friends?" Emica repeated, her eyebrows raising in confusion. "Are you forgetting that these 'friends' are the reason why we're in this situation in the first place?"

"Look, I get it, you're mad as hell. I was the same when I first realized who I was," Meroko tried to appeal to Emica's feelings. It was a horrible thing in the beginning when you remember your world was destroyed by third parties. "I nearly did the same thing you're trying to do right now. But separating myself from the other Scouts isn't gonna help anyone. We'll just speed up our Doomsday date."

"The Black Moon Clan is specifically after the Silver Millenniums, not us," Emica spoke purposely loud as of that would give her the authority. "Our mission is separate. We do not meddle." Meroko's eyebrows furrowed together. Seeing that made Emica walk up to Meroko, purposely towering over her. "Stand _down_."

Meroko glanced at Asteria to see where her sister stood. Unfortunately, for the first time Asteria was completely indecisive. Meroko groaned. "Unbelievable!" She spat and stormed to the bedroom, making sure to slam the door as loud as possible.

~0~

Berthier and Koan had left their wicked bet up to their droids. Why should they get all dirty when the work could be done for them and they would still get the joy of taking everything in the end. Battling two foes with contrasting powers was no easy work. Thankfully, the rest of the Scouts joined in and gathered the needed numbers to destroy the droids with Sailor Moon's special power. But when they thought victory was finally within reach, a crack of thunder in the sky made them all freeze...including Berthier and Koan.

Azula noticed Chibiusa's increasing fear like she knew what was coming. She followed the young girl's gaze to the sky and saw a man with wild red hair and the same inverted black crescent moon on his forehead as the other women.

"Let's stop the playground thing, shall we?" the man designated his gaze to Berthier and Koan.

"Who the hell is that?" Sailor Jupiter was the one to command.

"One of the Black Moon family, Rubeus," the man answered with pride.

"Why are you after that girl?" Sailor Moon pointed at the frightened Chibiusa.

"We have a duty to change the future of this city. For that we have to have this girl die."

"Haven't you heard that rewriting history is a dangerous thing?" Azula had to speak up. "You could essentially be writing yourself out of reality."

Rubeus paid no attention to her. All he saw was Chibiusa right beside her and acted. He brought up a fist that was soon engulfed with dark energy. He fired at Chibiusa but at the last moment Sailor Moon jumped in to block the attack with her own body.

"Sailor Moon!" Chibiusa cried out but the ice encanvasing her was far too strong to break out on her own.

Sailor Moon slowly picked herself up and faced Rubeus again. "She precocious, and likes to play pranks, and very despicable, but, but…"

"It's the end," Rubeus laughed maniacally and went to give a second,ore fatal, attack. But, just mere seconds before he could fulfill his duty, a golden, shimmering boomerang sprang forwards and successfully hit Rubeus' hand.

Sailor Hemera stood proud and tall across the group. "I think not! The Silver Millenniums are not alone. This Sailor Scout from Shadow _will_ stand by their side and protect that child."

Rubeus and the two sisters gasped upon hearing the familiar names. Could it be the had not only found the ancestors of the Crystal Tokyo but also the Shadow race?

"Sailor Moon, do it now!" Sailor Hemera shouted at the blonde and hoped she wasn't too hurt to deliver one final attack.

Sailor Moon took out her Moon stick and used all her remaining energy to give a good blast of energy. "Moon princess halation!"

"Rubeus!" Koan shouted.

Rubeus had to hold himself up from the blast of stinging energy. "We have to retreat!" without a question, the two sisters disappeared with him.

The ice wall holding Azula and Chibiusa melted into water, leaving them soaking wet on the ground. The others rushed to go see if they were okay.

"We're sure to get colds after this," Azula shivered and got up with the help of Venus.

Sailor Moon helped Chibiusa sit upright. "Chibiusa, please tell us the truth. You came from the future, didn't you?"

The pink haired girl's lip quivered as the questions came flying at her again.

"What's the tenth planet?"

"What's the family of the dark moon?"

"Did they do something to your mother?"

Chibiusa burst into tears. She threw her arms around Sailor Moon and asked for help. " My mother! Please help my mother! Sailor Moon! Please save my mother from those bad ones! She said that Sailor Moon and Sailor Reign would help me out!"

Poor Sailor Moon had no clue what to do with the crying child, and it seemed like the sentiment was shared among the rest.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

We're finally starting to move onto the good parts of the story - the Black Moon Clan, the future, and even Senka's fights!

Thanks to the reviewer! I can't answer 'what happens' because of spoilers but I promise it's gonna be good!


End file.
